Mi propio cuento de hadas
by dannyta
Summary: Una noche de invierno, un beso robado y la convicción de que nunca volverían a verse… aunque Harry sabía donde vivía no iba a verla nunca más. Lo que ninguno sabe es que el destino es caprichoso… y que ellos están destinados a estar juntos…
1. Chapter 1

1. De encuentros y besos robados.

- Dime otra vez porque estamos aquí – preguntó, había sido una muy mala idea hacerle caso a la loca de su amiga, pero fue la mejor de las dos alternativas que tenía. Ginger podía ponerse de muy mal humor cuando las cosas no se hacían a su manera.

Suspiré. Tal vez una rabieta de su amiga era mejor a lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Aún no podía creer que se encontrara en un bar, desvelándose justo el día antes de su primer día de trabajo.

- Para celebrar tu nuevo empleo – respondió Ginger con tono sabiondo. Levantó la mano y enseguida la mesera que las había atendido toda la noche se acercó a la mesa. – Otra ronda de cervezas por favor. – pidió. Hermione ahogó un gemido. – Vamos Hers… desde mañana empezaras a trabajar todos los días hasta muy tarde, y no tendremos tiempo de divertirnos gracias a tu sentido de la responsabilidad… tómalo como tu despedida de soltera.

- Si tuviera sentido de la responsabilidad, como dices, no estaría aquí bebiendo contigo. – dijo con acritud. – Debería estar durmiendo Gin, mañana tengo que levantarme muy temprano. ¡Y no quiero empezar el día con una resaca!.

- Eso es tu culpa – la regañó – Si salieras más seguido estarías acostumbrada a esto… ¿no lamentas ahora no haber ido a todas esas fiestas el año pasado?

- Tenía mejores cosas que hacer… como estudiar para poder graduarme – dijo. Gin no le prestó atención y miró hacia otro lado, saludando a alguien con la mano.

Hermione gimió y se tapó la cara con ambas manos, la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas y que Ginger hubiera invitado a más gente significaba que aún le quedaban un par de horas en aquel lugar. Odiaba depender tanto de su amiga, pero después del espantoso accidente el mes pasado sus padres le habían prohibido conducir un automóvil por tres meses, y no los culpaba, ella misma se había jurado no conducir en por lo menos un año después de reducir a chatarra el mercedes de su padre. A ella no le pasó nada, pero el auto quedó inservible y su padre aún seguía molesto por eso. Y no quería que se enfadaran más, pensó, por eso debería estar en su casa, no en un bar bebiendo cerveza.

Mañana comenzaba a trabajar como estudiante en práctica en Potter Desings y no quería causar una mala impresión en su primer día. Sólo Dios sabía lo mucho que le costó que la aceptaran en esa empresa. Potter Desings era la más importante diseñadora y decorado de interiores, tenía como clientes a los más prestigiosos hoteles y empresas de Londres y buena parte de Europa y había sido una suerte que quedara seleccionada entre los cientos de postulantes. Lo último que quería era que pensaran que era una chica irresponsable que se iba de juerga entre semanas y se iba a atrabajar con resaca.

- Olvídalo Gin, no tomaré una copa más y me iré enseguida… tengo que dormir – dijo poniéndose de pie al momento que los amigos de Ginger se aproximaban a la mesa.

Su amiga hizo una mueca – De acuerdo, pero yo voy a quedarme… arréglatelas sola para volver a casa. – dijo.

Hermione tomó su chaqueta de la silla y su bolso y salió del bar. El aire fresco de primavera le golpeó el rostro despejándole las ideas y alejando el aroma a cigarrillo y alcohol, nunca le habían gustado mucho esos lugares, ni siquiera se podía mantener una conversación civilizada entre tanto ruido, sin contar con que apenas se respiraba gracias al humo de cigarrillo. Aún no entendía porque seguía siendo amiga de Ginger después de que claramente ya no eran compatibles. Mientras que ella quería algo más de la vida, su amiga aún creía tener 15 años, se vestía como una quinceañera y se comportaba como una.

Soy rica ¿porqué iba a preocuparme por trabajar? le contestó en una oportunidad. Era cierto, los padres de Ginger eran ricos y gozaba de un patrimonio que le permitía llevar la vida que llevaba. Todo lo contrario de ella. Desde pequeña Hermione supo que las cosas no eran fáciles, que todo lo que tenían sus padres lo ganaban con esfuerzo y que no les regalaban nada.

Por eso ese empleo era tan importante, había luchado por el, le costó años de estudio, sacrificio y trabajo duro. No iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad por un capricho de su amiga y una noche de juerga., claro que no.

Suspiró, eran más de las 12 de la noche, iba a costarle tomar un taxi. Decidió caminar hacia la avenida siguiente, más concurrida, quizás tendría suerte.

*

Harry Potter manejaba su automóvil deportivo del año, los parpados le pesaban, estaba agotado y muerto de sueño.

- Gracias Ron – murmuró con los dientes apretados.

Aún se estaba recriminando por su debilidad. Ronald Weasley se había presentado la noche pasada en su casa con una botella de tequila. Odiaba ser tan débil cuando su mejor amigo le hacía esa clase de invitaciones a mitad de la semana. Luna me botó del departamento… tienes el deber moral de hacer que me sienta mejor le dijo cuando apareció en su casa. Suspiró, las peleas entre Ron y su novia eran cada vez más regulares y eso no le gustaba. Luna Lovegood era una de sus mejores amigas, la consideraba su hermana, aparte de ser una de las accionistas de Potter Desings, y sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Ron. El problema era que este no quería comprometerse aún y eso la estaba cansando.

No puedo vivir eternamente sin saber cual será mi futuro le había dicho en una oportunidad. Pero sabía que para Ron las cosas no eran sencillas, le tenía fobia al compromiso, y por mucho que amara a Luna tenía sus dudas acerca de formalizar su relación con la rubia. Se preguntó porque les costaba tanto dar un paso tan importante si estaban seguros de su amor.

- Tendré que hablar con Ron – pensó.

Era cierto, las cosas no podían seguir así, Ron amaba a Luna y ella lo amaba a él, tendrían que madurar de una vez y dejar las peleas de niños. Así de paso, lo dejarían tranquilo a él. Estaba cansado de ser el consejero sentimental de los tortolitos. Además, ironizó, él no era un experto, todas sus relaciones amorosas no pasaban de unos meses, no estaba interesado aún en una relación más formal y comprometida con ninguna mujer. Apenas tenía 28 años, un negocio emergente y de éxito, y sabía que las mujeres con las que solía salir lo elegían por su cuenta en el banco más que por su carisma. Aunque sus amigas siempre le habían dicho que era un hombre atractivo sabía que no era por eso por lo que las mujeres se acercaban a él. Pero aunque no quería una relación sería en ese momento sabía que era un romántico Romeo esperando a su Julieta. No sabía si era un defecto o una virtud, pero desde niño había visto lo que era el amor verdadero reflejado en sus padres y él quería para su vida lo mismo. Quería una mujer que lo amara por lo que era y no por ser sólo el dueño de una empresa multinacional y una abultada billetera.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Frunció el ceño al ver quien era.

- ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó la voz de su abogado.

- Atascado en el tráfico – respondió – Llegaré dentro de una hora más o menos…

- Escucha Harry… ya es muy tarde y mañana es el matrimonio Ginny… ¿estás seguro de que quieres ver las escrituras hoy?.

Harry sonrió, era típico de Sirius Black, seguramente tenía una cita y su retraso, obviamente, lo estaba retrasando a él.

- De acuerdo… ¿quién es la víctima en esta ocasión? – preguntó.

Sirius, al otro lado de la línea, bufó – No hay víctimas jovencito… y más respeto que soy tu padrino…

- Y mi abogado, Sirius… y tenemos una junta. – le respondió.

- Vamos Harry… tienes que relajarte un poco… no todo es trabajo.

- Lo tomaré en cuenta… - dijo, suspiró. – De acuerdo, puedes irte. Ya hablaremos después.

- Bien… oh, dice tu madre que tengas cuidado mientras conduces – dijo con tono burlón – Dios Lily ya tiene edad para cuidarse solo… ¿qué?...¿un bebé?... ¿Cuándo dejaras de consentirlo tanto…. Hey! No me dejes hablando solo…

Harry cortó la llamada, cuando su madre y su padrino se ponían a discutir era mejor dejarlos solos, llevaba toda la vida viendo esas peleas y había aprendido a ignorarlas.

Volvió a concentrarse en el camino justo a tiempo para ver como una chica cruzaba la calle sin mirar hacia los lados. Frenó de manera brusca, haciendo que las ruedas del coche contra el pavimento hicieran un ruido agudo y fuerte.

Salió del coche a toda prisa para ver como la chica yacía en el piso con los ojos cerrados.

*

Hermione apenas vio el coche venir directamente hacia ella, estaba tan concentrada en cruzar la calle para coger un taxi que no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que el automovil estuvo prácticamente sobre ella. Había tenido suerte de que no la arrollara, suerte de que el conductor hubiera reaccionado a tiempo.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó la voz profunda de un hombre mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del frío suelo.

- Estoy bien… no me ha hecho daño – le dijo para tranquilizarlo y tranquilizarse también. Era cierto, no le dolía nada, había sido solo el susto.

- Lo lamento mucho… venía distraído y no me dí cuenta de que estaba cruzando la calle… - se disculpó el hombre.

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras se sacudía la escarcha del pantalón. – También fue mi culpa… no me dí cuenta de que venía un coche hasta que fue tarde… también iba distraída.

Levantó la mirada y vio por primera vez al conductor… se quedó sin aliento, era el hombre más atractivo que había visto en su vida. Alto, pelo negro y revuelto, ojos profundos e impresionantemente verdes, vestía un traje sastre color gris oscuro y tenía la corbata floja. Era el típico hombre de las películas.

Harry por su parte también la sondeó con cuidado. Era una chica muy bonita, de pelo castaño rizado y brillante, piel blanca y ojos marrones brillantes y sonrientes. Y una bonita figura, se dijo, aunque apenas se veía algo debajo del abrigo que llevaba puesto.

- ¿Estás segura que estás bien? – preguntó de nuevo. -

- Si, estoy bien… gracias – susurró, de pronto se sentía tímida con aquel hombre tan cerca. Dio un paso para ponerse en marcha pero de inmediato sintió un dolor agudo en el tobillo haciéndola perder el equilibrio.

Harry la sujetó a tiempo. – Tienes el tobillo lastimado… no puedes caminar así – dijo ayudándola a incorporarse.

- No es nada… - trató de decir, pero sin previo aviso Harry la tomó en brazos y la cargó hasta su automóvil. Hermione se ruborizó y dio gracias por que fuera de noche. – ¿Pero que estás haciendo? ¡Bájame ahora mismo!...

- No puedes caminar… y me siento responsable – le dijo mientras la metía dentro del coche y abrochaba su cinturón de seguridad. – Así que voy a llevarte a tu casa…. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

- Pero…

- A menos que quieras que te lleve al hospital – le dijo.

Hermione se quedó callada, no podía caminar y no iba a coger un taxi en un buen rato, así que lo mejor era aceptar la ayuda de aquel desconocido.

- Soy Harry – le dijo él subiendo al auto y poniendo en marcha el coche. -

- Hermione – susurró ella sin mirarlo.

- Es un placer conocerte Hermione… - le dijo sonriendo. - ¿Ves? Ahora ya no somos unos desconocidos… sabes mi nombre y sé el tuyo… - Ella sonrió, al parecer le había leído el pensamiento.- Ahora necesito que me indiques por donde es…

Lo hizo, y llegaron a su casa en menos de 30 minutos. El camino fue silencioso, pero fue un silencio agradable, Hermione se limitó a mirar por la ventana los restos de escarcha de las copas de los árboles. De vez en cuando Harry le preguntaba por dónde debía ir y ella contestaba, a eso se limitaba su conversación.

- Que bonita casa… - murmuró Harry al detenerse frente a una casa blanca con un jardín pequeño, las luces estaban apagadas.

- Es de mis padres – explicó ella, lista para bajarse. Harry le tomó el brazo impidiendo que diera un paso y negó con la cabeza, luego se bajó y se puso a su lado en una fracción de segundos, la tomó en brazos nuevamente y la cargó hasta la entrada de la casa. Hermione no podía estar más ruborizada.

Harry sonrió, a la luz de la tenue bombilla del porche el sonrojo de la chica era adorable. – Bien, damisela… ya estás en casa, sana y salva.

- Te lo agradezco mucho – dijo cuando la dejó en el suelo. Buscó las llaves en su bolso y las metió en la cerradura, se volvió hacia el hombre. – Bien… buenas noches…

- ¿Buenas noches? – preguntó con una sonrisa que a ella se le antojó encantadora - ¿Es todo lo que vas a darme por ser tu caballero de brillante armadura?.

Hermione frunció el ceño y lo miró - ¿Necesitas dinero? – preguntó arqueando una ceja, era obvio que no necesitaba un centavo, pensó, vestía un traje caro y conducía un coche de lujo.

Harry rió y se acercó un poco hacía ella, Hermione retrocedió un paso, de pronto se sentía intimidada por su cercanía. – Estaba pensando más bien en algo como… un beso. – respondió. Hermione abrió la boca de la sorpresa, Harry sonrió aún más y sin pedirle permiso le robó un beso cortó. – Así suelen agradecer las damiselas en peligro a sus caballeros por rescatarlas ¿nunca has leído un cuento de hadas?. – preguntó pícaramente.

Hermione no contestó, estaba demasiado impresionada por la osadía y el descaro de aquel hombre. Harry se separó de ella y con un vago gesto de la mano se despidió para encaminarse a su coche. Parpadeó cuando sintió que se alejaba como un bólido, rompiendo la tranquilidad de la noche.

- ¡Pero que descarado! – se dijo, pero sonrió de igual forma. No todos los días se encontraba una con un hombre guapo que te roba un beso en la puerta de tu casa.

Se metió dentro de la casa con la idea de que ni siquiera le había preguntado el apellido y que no sabía nada de aquel extraño… sacudió la cabeza, mañana tenía que trabajar y necesitaba un antiinflamatorio para el tobillo, hielo y unas horas de sueño.

Harry por su parte iba pensando en que le pasó para hacer lo que hizo con esa mujer. Casi la mata con el auto y luego le roba un beso, sonrió, nunca había hecho una cosa así, pero no se arrepentía. Seguramente nunca volvería a verla (y no es que quisiera hacerlo), además, tenía otras cosas más importantes en la cabeza como para ponerse a pensar en aquella chica.

Al día siguiente Hermione se levantó temprano, el tobillo ya no le dolía y había dormido lo suficiente para tener un rostro presentable en su primer día en el trabajo de sus sueños. Se despidió de sus padres y salió de su casa. Hoy comenzaba una nueva vida.

Llegar al edificio donde Potter Desings estaba instalado no fue difícil, como tampoco lo fue distinguir que aquel rascacielos de entre todos los demás. El edificio tenía estampado el estilo elegante y distinguido de la firma. Suspiró y se encaminó hacia la recepción.

- Buenos días… soy Hermione Granger y tengo una entrevista con el señor Weasley – le dijo a la joven que estaba tras el mesón. Esta se volvió a mirarla y la inspeccionó de arriba abajo con mirada critica, Hermione se sintió, de pronto, incómoda.

- El señor Weasley no viene hoy a la oficina. – dijo y siguió tecleando en su ordenador. – tendrá que volver mañana.

- No lo entiende… yo soy…

- ¿Hermione Granger? - preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Ella se volvió para encontrarse con hombre alto y de pelo castaño que le sonreía amablemente. La recepcionista los miró, de pronto, avergonzada. – Soy Oliver Wood, Ronald me dijo que llegarías hoy y me pidió que lo disculparas por no estar aquí para recibirte en tu primer día. – sonrió afablemente y le estrechó la mano. Hermione le sonrió de vuelta.

- Descuide… - dijo.

- Bueno, ven conmigo, te enseñaré tu oficina y a las personas con las que trabajarás – dijo guiándola hacia los ascensores.

- Señor Wood, tengo unos mensajes que son importantes – dijo una chica menuda de pelo rubio acercándose a ellos cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor. – Debe llamar a…

- En un momento Hanna – le dijo, Hanna asintió y tras lanzarme una mirada curiosa a Hermione se fue por el pasillo – Es muy eficiente como secretaria, pero a veces no me deja respirar. – le susurró.

Hermione lo miró – Aún no sé que es lo que hace usted aquí…

- Es verdad… soy el gerente de proyectos… en otras palabras… si yo no tengo algo en las manos tu departamento se limita a mirarse las caras – respondió. Ella rió, le gustaba aquel hombre, era simpático y parecía una buena persona. – Bien, aquí estamos… departamento de diseño… - dijo abriendo la puerta, de inmediato todos los que estaban dentro dejaron de hacer sus cosas para ver quien había entrado. – Señores, buenos días… les presento a Hermione Granger, su nueva adquisición. Hermione, ellos son tu equipo de trabajo… Angelina Jonhson, Alicia Spinet, Katie Biel…

- Y los hermanos Weasley, pero no están ahora – dijo una morena acercándose a ellos. – Soy Angelina, es un placer y bienvenida.

- Gracias…

- De acuerdo… las dejo, por favor chicas pongan al día a Hermione en todo. Nos vemos en un rato. – dijo yendo hacia la puerta. – Tengo una gran idea….

- ¿Podrías dejar que termines con las tres ideas que ya tenemos en las manos? – gritó otra de las chicas desde su escritorio. Oliver no le hizo caso y salió de la oficina. - ¡Ese hombre es un tirano!.

- Pero es un genio Alicia…

- Oh por Dios!, solo lo defiendes porque es tu novio… - se buró Alicia.

- No es mi novio…

- Pero te mueres porque lo sea…

- ¡Cierra la boca, Alicia!

Hermione sonrió. Angelina la miró – Siempre son así… vete acostumbrando. – le dijo. Las otras dos chicas seguían discutiendo. – Te mostraré donde trabajarás.

- ¿Por qué el señor Weasley no está? Era él quien me iba a recibir y mostrar todo – comentó mientras seguía a Angelina.

- Hoy es el matrimonio de su hermana… así que hoy estaremos sin los altos mandos.

*

Harry caminaba de un lado para otro por el salón, estaba desesperado por deshacerse de la odiosa corbata. Como odiaba vestirse de ese modo. Cuando él se casara iba a exigir a su futura esposa que hicieran una ceremonia en la playa… sin corbatas, sin zapatos y sin tanto escándalo.

- ¿Puedes al menos simular que lo estás pasando bien? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. –

- Lo siento… pero tú tienes la culpa ¿porqué demonios dejaste que Ginny eligiera estos trajes? – preguntó tratando de aflojar el nudo de su corbata.

- Ya sabes como es…

Miró a su amigo, Draco Malfoy era su socio en la empresa, un hombre inteligente, astuto y letal para los negocios, generalmente era él quien se ocupaba de los problemas de la empresa, era quien despedía al personal y era también a quien más temían en Potter Desings, y no podía culpar a la gente. Con 1.90 de estatura, y los ojos grises como el acero inspiraba respeto. Pero esa era sólo una parte de él, la otra, la que estaba con él en ese momento, era mucho más amena. Y eso se lo debía en gran parte de Ginny, su amiga había sabido como domesticar a la bestia. Solía burlarse de él con el tema, pero Draco lo ignoraba, en parte porque sabía que era verdad. Su padre, Lucius, no fue precisamente un padre amoroso, desde pequeño le inculcó a su hijo que para ser un hombre poderoso tenía que barrer con el resto sin importar los métodos. Pero todo cambió cuando apareció aquel tornado pelirrojo que lo deslumbró por completo. Ginny nunca se quedaba callada cuando Draco le decía algo, eran discusión tras discusión. Pero más temprano que tarde habían terminado por firmar la paz nada y nada menos que con un beso de película en su oficina. Vaya susto que se había dado cuando los sorprendió. Desde entonces fueron inseparables. Eso lo traía a ese momento, donde estaban a punto de casarse con Ginny Weasley.

- ¿Preparados? – preguntó un hombre entrando a la habitación. Era un hombre alto, de pelo negro y ojos azules que miró a ambos jóvenes con una sonrisa picara. – Pero que lindos se ven…

- Cierra la boca Sirius – dijo Draco saliendo del cuarto. Harry rió.

- Y dime una cosa jovencito… tú madre me contó algo muy interesante esta mañana – dijo Sirius a Harry, quien lo miró extrañado. – Me dijo que te oyó llegar bastante tarde anoche…

De inmediato a su mente vino el recuerdo de aquella joven, el accidente, el beso… - Tuve que hacer algo antes… - respondió, no iba a contarle al cotilla de su padrino lo que había hecho. –

Sirius lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como tratando de leerle la mente, Harry desvió la mirada, incomodo. – Vamos… soy tu padrino… casi como un padre para ti.. sabes que puedes tenerme confianza.

- Cuento chino, Sirius – dijo – Si te cuento algo… se lo dirás a todo el mundo. Eres terrible guardando secretos.

- Entonces sí pasó algo… - murmuró el hombre. Harry se maldijo por ser tan tonto. – Vamos… no le diré a nadie… lo prometo…

Harry suspiró, en realidad debía decirle a alguien lo que había pasado, si no terminaría volviéndose loco. En toda la noche no había podido dejar de pensar en aquel encuentro. Así que armándose de valor le contó a su padrino todo lo sucedido, incluso el beso.

Cuando terminó Sirius silbó largo y profundo. Tenía una sonrisota en la cara. – Vaya… pero que mañas son esas…. Andar por ahí, de noche… cual bandido… robándole besos a las chicas.

- Lo sabía… no debí decirte nada.

- De acuerdo… no diré nada…. ¿volverás a verla? – preguntó de pronto.

- Claro que no…

- Pero sabes dónde vive… podrías ir y verificar que su tobillo está mejor, llevarle flores… - sugirió.

- Olvídalo. Ya te he dicho que no estoy para relaciones amorosas… - dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido, molesto de pronto consigo mismo por el sólo echo de considerar la sugerencia de su padrino. Podía ir a verla, llevarle flores… ¡no! pensó, no quería ese tipo de relaciones con ninguna mujer. Lo mejor era olvidar lo sucedido. Además dudaba que volviera a encontrarse con aquella mujer en su vida.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

2. Sorpresas y desilusiones…

La ceremonia había sido preciosa, pensó Harry mientras iba de camino a la oficina al día siguiente. Eran apenas las 7 de la mañana, pero no fue ayer y necesita ponerse al día inmediatamente, sabía que tendría cientos de mensajes, llamadas que tendría que devolver y documentos que firmar. Quizás contratar a una secretaria tan eficiente como Susan no fue buena idea después de todo. Esa mujer era peor que un sargento militar.

Pero decidió olvidar eso por un momento, ya pensaría en todo el trabajo cuando estuviera en su oficina. En cambio se puso a divagar sobre la boda. Ginny se veía preciosa con aquel vestido blanco y la sonrisa radiante que no se le borró en todo el día. Draco, a pesar de nervioso, también se veía feliz. El único que fruncía el ceño de vez en cuando era Ron, su amigo tenía dificultades con que su hermana pequeña se hubiera casado tan joven, además de que de ahora en adelante ya no la vería tan seguido como estaba acostumbrado. Sonrió, Ron tendría que acostumbrarse y hacerse a la idea de que Gin ya no era una niña pequeña sino toda una mujer casada.

Se bajó del coche luego de estacionar en el sitio reservado para él y se metió en el ascensor. Hoy sería un día duro. Sin la ayuda de Draco, que se iba de luna de miel por dos semanas, tendría que solucionar muchas cosas él solo. Ron estaría demasiado ocupado con el proyecto de la remodelación del Marriott.

Una vez más tendría que ser el hombre que no le gustaba ser, el arrogante y frío hombre de negocios. Odiaba esa parte de él, pero sabía que era necesario para tener éxito. Estaba metido en un mundo de pirañas y él tenía que ser una más para no terminar siendo la cena de otra más astuta. Cuando entraba en ese edificio el Harry humano desaparecía. Tenía reputación de ser letal, y si quería seguir teniendo el éxito que tenía hasta el momento no le quedaba otro remedio que seguir interpretando aquel papel.

- Buenos días señor Potter – lo saludó Susan cuando lo vio aparecer, llevaba una pequeña libreta en las manos, lista para dictar las reuniones del día.

- ¿Podrías pedir que me suban un café bien cargado, por favor Susan? – le dijo mientras caminaba a su oficina, Susan lo siguió. – Y dile a Ronald que quiero verlo en una hora.

- El señor Weasley no ha llegado aún – respondió su secretaria. Harry dejó su maletín en el escritorio y se aflojó el nudo de la corbata…. Como odiaba esas cosas. – Llamó hace unos minutos. Está atascado en el tráfico.

- Bien, entonces dile a Harris que venga – dijo – Quiero que me ponga al día con el proyecto del hotel… oh y a Oliver también quiero verlo.

- Sr. Potter… - dijo Susan con voz tranquila. – Harria ya no trabaja aquí ¿no lo recuerda? Presentó su renuncia el mes pasado.

Harry se quedó callado unos segundos, pensando. Había olvidado por completo ese detalle. - ¿Y quién demonios está a cargo entonces?

- El señor Weasley contrató a una chica que es diseñadora… empezó ayer…

- Pues que venga ella entonces – dijo. – Si empezó ayer ya debe estar relacionada con el proyecto. Quiero a Wood y a la nueva en mi oficina en una hora Susan ¿de acuerdo?.

- Si señor – murmuró Susan y salió de la oficina.

Harry suspiró y se concentró en los documentos que tenía sobre la mesa. Su celular comenzó a sonar. Era Ron.

- Buenos días señor don gruñón – dijo su amigo con voz alegre.

- No soy gruñón – masculló.

Al otro lado de la línea su amigo rió. – Aún no entiendo porque en la oficina eres tan odioso cuando fuera de ella y con nosotros eres un sol… como dice mi madre.

- Porque si soy blando nadie me respetaría Ronald… - dijo. Y era cierto, una vez había confiado de una de sus ejecutivos, no mostró autoridad y el tipo terminó estafándolo por varios miles de dólares. Había aprendido la lección de no ser débil nunca más. - ¿Ya llegaste a la oficina?.

- Por eso te estoy llamando… mi adorada hermanita exige que la lleve al aeropuerto… - murmuró. – Y ya sabes como es de convincente… estoy de camino al departamento de Luna, que también quiere ir a despedirla… estaré en la oficina como a medio día. Lo siento…

- Considérate afortunado… de no ser uno de los socios te habría despedido hace mucho. – dijo.

- Lo sé… ¿Por qué crees entonces que puse todo mi patrimonio en esas acciones? – preguntó irónico. – Sé que eres un mal jefe… pero como socio no eres tan ogro.

- Te veré más tarde Ron. – le dijo Harry, dispuesto a colgar la llamada. Ron podía ser demasiado directo a veces.

- No trates mal a mi nueva asistente… - le advirtió Ron y cortó.

No iba a tratar mal a nadie, pensó Harry con el ceño fruncido. Nunca trataba mal a la gente, simplemente les daba el lugar que debían ocupar. Ellos trabajaban para él. No fue siempre igual, se dijo, no solía ser frío y cruel en los negocios, pero aprendió a base de errores que no podía tener corazón de pollo cuando se jugaban miles de dólares, negocios importantes y grandes proyectos. Su padre casi lo había perdido todo por ser así y él estuvo a punto de perder una buena cantidad de dinero por cometer el mismo error.

Justo cuando volvía a concentrarse en los documentos la puerta se abrió y Siruis Black apareció en la puerta con una sonrisa. – Buenos días ahijado… que linda mañana ¿no crees? – pregunto sentándose frente a Harry. Este no se molestó en mirarlo. - ¿Estamos de mal humor? – preguntó.

- Claro que no… pero estamos en la oficina y aquí eres mi abogado Sirius – respondió. – pero siento curiosidad…. – dijo alzando la vista. - ¿Qué te tiene de tan de buen humor?.

- He conocido a la futura madre de mis hijos – respondió ampliando su sonrisa. Harry lo miró extrañado. - ¿No has visto aún a la chica nueva? – Harry negó. – Pues deberías verla. Wood está loco por ella… jajajaja, nunca lo había visto celoso antes.

- ¿Acaso te volviste de pronto un pervertido, Sirius? – le preguntó. – Según Ron, la chica debe tener mi edad… o sea, que podría ser tu hija…

- Ya lo sé… no tienes que recordarme a casa rato lo viejo que soy – dijo, fingiendo estar molesto. – Sólo bromeo… pero tienes que verla… es una chica muy bonita… pelo castaño, rizado y unos ojos marrones realmente hermosos…

Harry sintió una extraña sensación en el estomago y maldijo a Sirius, le estaba trayendo a la cabeza los recuerdos de la chica de la otra noche… y no quería pensar más en ella. Sin embargo su padrino le estaba describiendo los mismos rasgos que a él le habían quedado grabados en la mente, sin considerar el sabor de sus labios, claro. ¿Sería mucha coincidencia que fuera la misma mujer?, sacudió la cabeza… ¡Imposible!.

*

Hermione aún estaba roja de vergüenza, aquel hombre le había puesto realmente incomoda con tantos cumplidos. Y no ayudaba el que sus compañeras de departamento se estuvieran burlando de ella en ese momento. Además había sentido como Oliver se ponía celoso y eso no le gustaba por dos motivos, no quería ningún tipo de relaciones con algún jefe o compañero de trabajo, eso estaba completamente descartado, iba a ese lugar a trabajar y no a flirtear con los hombres. Y tampoco quería conflictos con sus compañeras de trabajo, ese era el segundo motivo. En lo poco que llevaba trabajando allí se había dado perfecta cuenta de que Katie estaba perdidamente enamorada de Oliver y lo último que necesitaba era a una mujer celosa haciéndole la vida de cuadritos.

- ¿Podrían dejar de hablar sobre eso? – pidió con las manos sobre el rostro.

- No te avergüences Hermione, el señor Black es un don Juan, pero inofensivo – explicó Angelina palmándole la espalda. - A todas nos hizo lo mismo cuando entramos a trabajar aquí.

Hermione se apartó las manos y miró a las chicas, salvo Katie, todas las demás la miraban con una sonrisa en la cara. - ¿De… de verdad?.

- Claro… a mi hasta me pidió matrimonio – dijo Alicia. Todas rieron. – y a Katie le rogó de rodillas que fuera la madre de sus hijos. – la aludida hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada. – No te preocupes. Es como su ritual de iniciación personal.

- Katie… - comenzó a decir Hermione, pero fue interrumpida por la repentina entrada de Oliver en la oficina.

- Lo siento, pero tenemos una reunión con Potter ahora – dijo mirando su reloj. Todas lo miraron extrañadas.

- ¿Quién exactamente tiene que ir contigo? – preguntó Alicia arqueando las cejas.

- Hermione – respondió con una sonrisa. A Hermione se le encogió el estómago. ¿Iba a reunirse con el dueño de la compañía? ¿Porqué nadie le había dicho nada?. – Vamos… el jefe odia la impuntualidad. – la apremió.

Se puso de pie lentamente y caminó hacia la puerta. – Hey! Ten cuidado… el señor Potter no es muy agradable – le advitió Katie, Hermione asintió y se sintió agradecida. Al parecer iba camino a su funeral y Katie decidió que debía ser amable en sus últimos minutos de vida.

- No te preocupes, no es tan malo – le murmuró Oliver cuando entraron en el ascensor. – Es solo que le gusta la excelencia… por algo es el dueño de un imperio.

- Tienes razón.

Y la tenía. Cuanto estuvo en la universidad y tenía claro que quería trabajar en Potter Desings había estudiado la historia completa de la empresa, desde sus inicios. Su jefe por ejemplo era un hombre exitoso que con 25 años había salvado de la ruina la compañía que perteneciera a su familia desde siempre. James Potter, su padre, estuvo a punto de perderlo todo por ser demasiado confiado. Le había dado apoyo y toda su confianza a uno de sus empleados y este se había echo de una fortuna malversando fondos y jugando con las acciones de Potter Desings cuanto quiso. Pero el hijo supo ver todo a tiempo de que las cosas fueran imposibles de resolver y luego de ir a juicio y hacer malabares con los pocos dineros que quedaban logró reflotar la empresa. Claro, había ayudado que Draco Malfoy se hubiera asociado con él.

- Aquí es – dijo Oliver sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Hermione miró hacia el frente y se encontró con una sala lujosa y muy bonita, llena de luz, plantas y una música de ambiente muy acogedora. A unos metros de ellos había un escritorio escrupulosamente ordenado y una chica detrás de él igualmente ordenada y elegante. Vestía un traje de diseño de color verde y el pelo rubio lo llevaba recogido en un moño apretado, lucía lentes de montura metálica de color negro, lo cual le daba un aspecto aún más de intelectual. De pronto Hermione se sintió fuera de lugar con su traje de pantalón negro y el pelo enmarañado.

- Que tal Susan… - saludó Oliver, la chica lo miró con las cejas arqueadas. - ¿El señor todopoderoso está ahí dentro?.

- El señor Potter – dijo, enfatizando cada palabra – Los está esperando. Tú debes ser Hermione Granger, soy Susan Taylor, la secretaria personal del señor Potter.

- Es un placer conocerte Susan – dijo forzando una sonrisa, era como si aquella mujer estuviera marcando su territorio.

- Iré a avisarle.

Se puso de pie y con pasos elegantes se aproximó a la puerta, golpeó levemente y una voz profunda del otro lado le indicó que pasara. Hermione frunció el ceño, esa voz le resultó extrañamente familiar. Dos minutos después Susan salió del despacho y les hizo un gesto para que entraran. A Hermione le comenzaron a temblar las piernas. Había escuchado rumores de que su nuevo jefe era un demonio, en realidad era conocido como "el ogro", lo cual le había causado risa en un minuto, pero luego de escuchas que podía ser realmente cruel.

- Buenos días señor Potter – saludó Oliver cuando ambos estuvieron dentro. Ella se puso instintivamente detrás de él.

El hombre que estaba dentro no se volvió de inmediato, estaba de pie, mirando hacia los ventanales que tenían una maravillosa vista del Big Bang y el Tammesis. Era una vista realmente hermosa. Después, lentamente se dio la vuelta y Hermione casi se cae de la impresión. Ahí… frente a ella estaba el tipo que había tenido el descaro de robarle un beso hace dos noches.

- ¡Tú! – gritó apuntándolo con el dedo.

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Era ella…la chica a la que había ayudado, había llevado a su casa... y le había robado un beso. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo esa mujer ahí?.

- Eres… eres…

- Harry Potter… tu jefe. – dijo.

Y Hermione no pudo decir nada más, el tono frío con el que le respondió y el modo indiferente con que la había mirado le bastaron para saber que aquel no era el hombre con el que había soñado dormida y despierta desde esa noche. Aquel era su jefe… como el mismo acababa de dejarlo claro.

Y Harry fue testigo del cambio en el brillo de sus ojos. Ya no estaba emocionada por su encuentro inesperado, y mucho menos contenta. Había sabido entender la indirecta. El era su jefe, el dueño de la empresa donde trabajaba. Pero no le gustaba la sensación que sintió al verla perder el entusiasmo de verlo de nuevo.

Pero aunque mantuvo la compostura y no dijo nada, a Harry le provocó una extraña sensación el que lo mirara de la forma en que lo hizo. La había desilusionado, y lo sabía. Mejor así pensó.

De igual manera no pudo evitar sondearla con la mirada, estaba muy bonita con el pelo suelto y el traje que llevaba puesto. Aunque él hubiera preferido verla con jeans y tenis.

- Bien, comencemos – dijo tomando asiento. Oliver y Hermione lo imitaron.

¿Cómo había podido cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo? Pensaba Hermione a medida que lo observaba. No había rastro del hombre cariñoso y amable que le había ayudado antes, ahora, ante sus ojos había un completo extraño, frío y arrogante que la miraba de una manera que le hacía estremecer. Harry Potter era un hombre de dos caras y estaba completamente segura de que la cara que le había mostrado a ella aquella noche no era la dominante.

Harry por su parte apenas escuchaba las palabras de Oliver, estaba más concentrado en la mujer que tenía delante y que no lo miraba a la cara. ¡Maldición! Y el había pensado que no volvería a verla. Ahora resultaba que trabajaba para él. Frunció el ceño al ver como Oliver se volvía hacia ella para sonreírle. Entonces era cierto lo que había dicho Sirius, Wood estaba interesado en Hermione. Se preguntó si ella estaría igualmente atraída por él.

- ¿Es todo Wood? – preguntó de pronto, cuando Oliver hizo una pausa para buscar unos papeles en un folder.

Este lo miró. – Bueno… tenía por aquí los diseños que hico Hermione… pensé que querías verlos. – dijo.

- Quisiera que me dejaras solo con la señorita Granger un momento… - dijo. Esta lo miró, sorprendida. – Los diseños pueden esperar.

Oliver lo miró y se levantó, dudoso. – De… acuerdo. Nos vemos en el almuerzo Herms. – dijo y salió de la oficina.

Cuando se quedaron solos un silencio tenso se apoderó de la habitación, Hermione tenía la mirada baja y se mordía el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

- ¿Cómo sigue tu pie? – preguntó Harry de pronto.

Hermione lo miró. – Bien… - frunció el ceño. – Pensé que no te acordabas de mí. – dijo.

- Te recuerdo perfectamente – respondió con una sonrisa arrogante. – Por eso pedí que nos dejaran solos… me gustaría aclarar unas cuantas cosas contigo. No quiero que confundas las cosas.

- ¿Confundir las cosas? – preguntó, confusa.

- Si… el que te haya ayudado la otra noche no nos convierte en amigos ni mucho menos… trabajas para mi, eso es todo. – dijo poniéndose de pie. –

Hermione también se levantó, visiblemente furiosa. – No te preocupes, tu reputación está a salvo conmigo… - dijo y se encaminó hacia la puerta. – Pensé que eras diferente… pero me equivoqué.

Salió dando un portazo, Susan la miró con asombro y luego con molestia. Pero Hermione la ignoró. Estaba demasiado enfadada con aquel hombre. ¿Cómo pudo pensar por un momento que iba a ser amable? La otra noche había sido un sueño, una fantasía. Ese era el verdadero Harry Potter, su jefe… tenía que hacerse a la idea. Pero cuando volvió a su oficina y se sentó en su escritorio para ponerse a trabajar acudió a su mente el beso que le robó en la puerta de su casa y sintió que se estremecía. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?.

Continuará


	3. Chapter 3

3. ¿Es un sapo o un príncipe?

Harry se paseaba por su oficina sin poder concentrarse en los papeles que tenía que revisar. Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel primer encuentro con Hermione Granger en su oficina y desde entonces su vida era un caos. La chica se colaba en sus pensamientos en los momentos más inoportunos, distrayéndolo en reuniones importantes o cuando tenía que revisar algún contrato… como ahora. Había tratado de esquivarla desde que le dijo que era su jefe, que ni siquiera pensara en la posibilidad de ser amigos, prácticamente y de la manera menos sutil le dijo que olvidara el encuentro de aquella noche. Pero sus intentos por esquivarla no habían dado muchos resultados, Ron siempre venía con ella cuando debían discutir los avances del nuevo proyecto. Además se la encontraba en los pasillos o cuando bajaba para hablar con Ron siempre estaba en la oficina. Pero no nunca lo miraba a la cara, cuando pasaba por su lado le dirigía un seco "buenos días" y seguía en lo suyo. Al principio esa actitud no le molestaba, por el contrario le hacía las cosas mucho más fáciles, sin embargo había algo que lo estaba molestando de sobremanera, su cercanía con Oliver Wood. El tipo le caía bien, era un gran profesional y tenía buen ojo para los negocios, pero no podía dejar de pasar las miradas cargadas de deseo que le propinaba a Hermione, y ella tampoco hacía mucho por parar aquello. Siempre los encontraba riendo, charlando, incluso una vez los vio subirse al coche de Wood.

- ¿Ya te marchas? – preguntó Ron entrando en su oficina. Harry se volvió. –

- Aún tengo cosas que hacer, Ron. – dijo señalado con la mano el montón de papeles esparcidos por el escritorio.

- Tengo entradas para el juego de esta noche – dijo. – Pensé que querrías venir. Has trabajado mucho estos últimos días.

Harry sonrió. Ron siempre se preocupada por él. No en vano era su mejor amigo. – Esta vez paso… tengo que terminar de revisar estos papales.

- De acuerdo… - dijo suspirando. – Nos vemos mañana…

- Llama a Luna – comentó Harry antes de que su amigo saliera. – Tal vez quiera ir contigo.

- En realidad era mi primera opción… pero tiene un compromiso con su padre. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. - Adiós…

Harry suspiró. Le hubiera gustado irse con Ron al juego, pero tenía mucho trabajo atrasado. Se maldijo otra vez, nunca había sido así, hasta Susan le había notado extraño e insistió en quedarse con él para ayudarlo. Pero se negó, lo último que necesitaba era a su asistente encima insinuando, sutilmente, que quería cambiar la relación laboral por una más personal. Sabía sobre los sentimientos que Susan albergaba hacia él y aunque muchas veces se sintió tentado a llevarla a cenar no podía hacerlo, era una mujer muy atractiva y sensual, eso no entraba en discusión, pero no quería tener ningún tipo de relación con ella, y con nadie del trabajo. Eso solo eran complicaciones. Además las mujeres con las que solía salir lo aburrían pronto y si salía con Susan luego tendría que despedirla y no estaba dispuesto a eso. Susan era excelente en su trabajo ¿dónde encontraría otra asistente tan eficiente?.

Miró su reloj, eran pasadas las 11 de la noche, tendría que irse a casa. Estaba cansado, hambriento y muerto de sueño. Una ducha caliente y su cama era todo lo que necesitaba ahora. Ya mañana se concentraría otra vez en el trabajo. Tomó su saco y salió de la oficina. Caminó por el pasillo hasta el ascensor y se encaminó hacia la puerta principal del edificio.

- Buenas noches, Henry – le dijo al guardia de turno. Era un hombre corpulento de unos 40 años, llevaba trabajando con él más de 20 y le tenía aprecio.

- Vaya señor Potter… ¿otra vez trabajando hasta tarde? – le preguntó el guardia abriendo la puerta. Harry se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Harry salió por la puerta, Henry la mantuvo abierta. – Señorita Granger… ¿qué hace aquí a esta hora?. – dijo.

Harry se detuvo de inmediato y se volvió, efectivamente, Hermione iba justo detrás de él, le sonrió a Henry y se detuvo junto a él. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciéndo ahí? ¿no sabía que era tarde y no vivía precisamente a la vuelta de la esquina?.

- Tenía que terminar algunos asuntos… Pero ya me voy. – le dijo al guardia. Harry frunció el ceño. No se había vuelto a verlo aunque sabía perfectamente que estaba allí.

- Pues vaya con cuidado… es tarde. – le dijo Henry.

- Gracias Henry… - dijo. – Oh lo olvidada ¿cómo sigue su esposa?.

- Mucho mejor… gracias por preguntar. – dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa. Hermione se la devolvió y a Harry le dio un vuelto el corazón. Dios, si que era linda cuando sonreía.

- ¿Qué tiene tu esposa Henry? – preguntó con curiosidad acercándose a ellos. Henry lo miró sorprendido, pero no dijo nada. Hermione tampoco se volvió hacia él, se limitó a buscar algo en su bolso. - ¿Y bien…?

- Ha estado con mucha tos… - respondió Henry algo incómodo. – Pero la señorita Granger me ha dado una receta casera que resultó de maravillas…

- Aquí está – dijo ella entonces sacando un frasco de su bolso, se lo tendió a Henry. – Dile que tome una dosis en la mañana y otra por la tarde durante unos mmmmmm cuatro días más y estará como nueva.

- Es usted muy amable señorita Granger… - dijo Henry visiblemente agradecido.

Hermione le sonrió de nuevo y le dio unos suaves golpes en el brazo. Luego balbuceó una despedida y se apresuró a caminar calle abajo, ni siquiera se despidió de Harry. Este la miró perderse en la oscuridad y luego se volvió hacia el guardia nuevamente. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu esposa estaba enferma?. – le preguntó.

Henry lo miró. – Bueno… señor Potter… sé que usted es un hombre ocupado… - balbuceó.

Harry no dijo nada por un momento. Sabía de sobra que la razón era la reputación de frío e insensible que tenía lo que no dejaba a ninguno de sus empleados decirle sus problemas personales. – Ven mañana a mi oficina Henry, tengo un médico amigo que podrá atender a tu esposa… no creo que se solucione con un simple jarabe – dijo señalando el frasco que Hermione le había dado.

- Gra… gracias señor… - dijo. Harry asintió y se subió a su coche, aparcado justo en la entrada.

Iba de camino a dar la vuelta cuando una sombra que caminaba por la acera llamó su atención. Era Hermione.

Hermione caminaba con la miraba baja y las manos en los bolsillos. Hacía frío y era tarde, estaba cansada y muerta de hambre, pero había querido terminar algunas cosas para el proyecto del hotel antes. Ron y Oliver la habían estado presionando con eso y estaba segura de que la culpa era de su "encantador" jefe. Harry la había estado evitando tanto como ella a él. Desde aquel desagradable encuentro en su oficina había hecho lo imposible por no encontrárselo y había dado resultado, aunque a veces no había manera de evitarlo. Y esas pocas veces en que lo había visto le daban ganas de echársele encima y darle unos cuantos golpes. Angelina solía burlarse de ella diciendo que le tenía miedo al gran jefe. Que absurdo, era rabia más bien, y un profundo dolor, porque cada vez que lo veía venía a su mente el beso que le había robado. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta?, él mismo Harry le había dejado las cosas claras, ella trabajaba para él y nada más.

Un coche se puso a su lado justo cuando iba a cruzar la calle. Le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando la ventanilla se bajó y vió el rostro de Harry. – Es un poco tarde para que andes sola por la calle. – le dijo.

Ella no lo ignoró y cruzó la calle. ¿Qué se creía?, si quería que lo tratara como a su jefe lo haría, pero estaban fuera del horario de trabajo y fuera de la oficina, no tenía porque mostrarse cortés con él ahora.

- Sube al coche Hermione… voy a llevarte a casa. – le gritó.

Hermione se detuvo y se volvió hacia él. - ¿Qué? – preguntó, incrédula. –

- Que te subas al coche – le dijo de nuevo.

- Eres bipolar ¿verdad? – preguntó. –

- Estoy tratando de ser amable – se defendió. -

Hermione soltó una carcajada forzada. – Pues es un poco tarde para mostrarte amable… podrías haberlo echo antes, cuando me lleve la sorpresa de que eras el dueño de Potter Desings. Dejaste muy claro cual era el papel de cada uno… y no seré yo quien comience a confundir las cosas. – dijo y siguió caminando.

¿Qué se creía? ¿qué podía jugar con ella como le diera la gana? ¿Qué cuando estuviera de humor la trataría como a una persona y cuando no sería su empleada en la empresa?. Al diablo con el todopoderoso Harry Potter, por ella podía irse al demonio, que no le importaba. La había humillado en su oficina, y no pensaba dejarse engañar por su falso interés por su bienestar.

- No seas infantil Hermione… sube al coche – le dijo tomándola por el brazo.

- Estamos fuera del horario de trabajo… no tengo porque seguir tus malditas ordenes… y si no me suelta "señor" voy a gritar. – dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y los dientes apretados.

Harry la soltó de inmediato, lo último que quería era una escena en plena y calle y a esas horas. No quería que lo tomaran por un sicópata. – De acuerdo… pero de verdad me gustaría llevarte a casa… me sentiría muy culpable si algo te pasa… es tarde y hace frío… sé sensata por favor.

Hermione dudó un momento, era cierto, era tarde y tenía frío. Miró el coche y luego su reloj. Suspiró derrotada. Era mejor que aquel desagradable hombre la llevara a su casa.

- Tú ganas… pero con una condición – dijo.

- La que quieras.

- Ni una sola palabra de esto… lo último que necesito es que me tilden como la amante del jefe. – dijo y caminó hasta el auto.

Harry rió y la siguió. – De acuerdo… ni una sola palabra a nadie. – concedió. – Yo tampoco quiero que me reputación se venga al suelo.

- ¿A qué reputación te refieres? ¿A la de arrogante, frío, calculador…ambicioso…. – citó. Harry frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

El viaje fue silencioso por algunos minutos, pero Hermione lo rompió. – Lo siento – dijo, se sentía mal por los insultos que le había dicho, podían estar fuera del horario de trabajo, pero él seguía siendo su jefe. – No quise decir eso…

- Oh, claro que quisiste – dijo Harry con la vista fija en el camino. – Pero descuida, estoy acostumbrado a esos calificativos… me los he ganado.

Ella asintió y no dijo nada más, se limitó a mirar por la ventana del coche. Era una noche fría, pero despejada, como pocas veces en Londres, se podían ver las estrellas. Su mente divagó al hombre que estaba a su lado. Parecía nuevamente el hombre que la había ayudado aquella noche y no el déspota hombre de negocios de las últimas semanas. ¿Qué lo hacía ser tan diferente?.

- ¿Qué fue eso que le diste a Henry para su esposa? – preguntó de pronto Harry sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ella sonrió. – Una receta casera… Henry me contó que su esposa tenía una tos muy fea y que no se le había quitado con nada. – le explicó. – Se lo comenté a mi madre y ella me dio la receta. Es miel, limón y unas hojas de una hierva que no recuerdo el nombre… dice Henry que su esposa ahora está mucho mejor.

- No sabía que eras tan amiga del personal de seguridad – comentó.

- Bueno, a diferencia de otras personas… no escojo a mis amistades por su cuenta bancaria – dijo, pero se arrepintió inmediatamente del comentario, otra vez estaba insultando a su jefe.

- Tampoco yo… - dijo. – Henry lleva más de 20 años en la empresa y me preocupa lo que le pase a él o a su familia… no soy un monstruo Hermione.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Era mejor quedarse callada antes que decirle todas las cosas que estaba pensando en ese momento. Estaba realmente confundida. ¿Por qué actuaba de una manera tan diferente a veces…? ¡Ese hombre la estaba volviendo loca!.

- Llegamos – anunció Harry, Hermione miró hacia fuera y se encontró frente a su casa. Suspiró aliviada, el recorrido había resultado muy tenso. – Hasta mañana…

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?. – preguntó, él asintió. - ¿Mañana de que humor estarás?... quiero decir…

- Se lo que quieres decir… no lo sé – dijo. – tal vez te sorprenda.

- No me gustan las sorpresas señor Potter – dijo y salió del coche.

Harry la vió alejarse y sonrió. Esa mujer definitivamente tenía el don de hacerlo mostrar su mejor lado.

*

Al día siguiente Hermione se levantó temprano, su madre estaba despierta y preparando el desayuno. – Buenos días hija. – dijo cariñosamente dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenos días mamá – respondió y se sentó en la mesa. Su madre le puso una taza de humeante café. – Dios, como voy a extrañar estos desayunos….

- Pero aún te quedan dos semanas para disfrutarlos – le dijo. - ¿Está todo listo ya?.

- Sólo falta que me den las llaves – respondió. – Después tengo que arreglar algunas cosas y pintar la sala… luego podré mudarme.

- Voy a extrañarte… - se lamentó su madre.

Hermione le sonrió. Jane Granger era su mejor amiga y su cable a tierra en la vida. Nunca habían vivido separadas y que ella se mudara en dos semanas a su nuevo departamento tenía a su madre con mucha pena. Pero no podía seguir viviendo con sus padres. Tenía edad suficiente para independizarse y cortar el cordón.

- No te pongas así mamá… vendré cuanto pueda. – la consoló.

En ese momento su padre entró en la cocina. - ¿otra vez lamentándote, querida? – dijo. – Nuestra hija se va de la casa… no del país.

- Eres un insensible, Ben. – dijo Jane poniéndose de pie para servirle el desayuno a él también.

- Y tu eres una melodramática, querida. – dijo. – Anoche te oí llegar tarde – le dijo a su hija.

- Tuve que quedarme a terminar unas cosas en la oficina. – respondió. – Se me hace tarde… nos vemos en la cena… - dijo y salió de la cocina. No quería que su padre se pusiera a interrogarla. Sabía perfectamente que la habían traído a casa y no quería tener que dar explicaciones sobre porque la había llevado su jefe.

Además, se dijo, solamente la había llevado porque se sintió obligado. Harry Potter seguía siendo para ella el malo del cuento. No se iba a dejar impresionar por sus palabras de anoche. Iba preparada para que la ignorara como todos los días.

Pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando al salir de su casa vio el coche de Harry aparcado justo frente a su casa y a Harry apoyado sobre él con los brazos cruzados. Se acercó con paso inseguro y el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – le preguntó.

- Dije que tal vez iba a sorprenderte – respondió encogiéndose de hombros. – Y por la cara que has puesto, lo he logrado.

- No voy a ir contigo hasta la oficina. – le advirtió. Lo último que necesitaba era que todo el mundo la viera llegar montada en el coche del dueño de la compañía. -

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó con aire inocente. – No tiene nada de malo…

Hermione lo miró enfadada. Harry sonrió. - ¿Qué crees que pensará todo el mundo si me ve llegar en tu coche?.

- No lo sé… tal vez que nos hemos encontrado a mitad de camino y decidí darte un aventón.

- No juegues conmigo, Potter – le dijo señalándolo con el dedo.

Harry rió con ganas. Ella volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada. – De acuerdo… es una mala idea llegar juntos – admitió. – pero no tenía intenciones de llevarte a la oficina… - ella lo miró. – Iré al hotel para ver como van las remodelaciones… pensé que quizás querrías ver como están quedando tus diseños en la vida real…

Hermione lo observó por un momento, ¿qué le pasaba a aquel sujeto? ¿Dónde estaba el villano que hasta ayer pensaba y sabía que era?, que confundida estaba. Pero por otro lado, le gustaba aquel Harry, despreocupado y de risa fácil. Además le estaba ofreciendo ver como estaba quedando su trabajo… era una oferta irresistible. Asintió despacio. Harry sonrió ampliamente y le abrió la puerta del copiloto. Hermione se metió dentro con la convicción de que esa noche sus padres le bombardearían con preguntas acerca del hombre que iba a recogerla a su casa en el lujoso coche.

Harry casi salta de gusto cuando aceptó ir con él. La noche pasada se la había pasado en vela pensando en su actitud. Bipolar, le había llamado ella, y era cierto… en cierta manera era un tipo bipolar que en la empresa era el villano mientras que en mundo personal, con sus amigos y su familia era casi un príncipe azul. Y la parte del villano se estaba apropiando de él. No quería seguir así, mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño pensó que quizás debería cambiar. Estaba cansado de ser llamado "tiburón de los negocios" "piraña" o "despiadado empresario" en todos los periódicos y revistas. Y comenzaría ahora, con aquella mujer. La había tratado de una manera muy cruel en su oficina cuando se encontraron y después se había encargado de que supiera cual era su lugar. En realidad, pensó, con todos sus empleados era igual. Pensó en Henry, su fiel guardia de seguridad, con una esposa enferma y que nunca se habría enterado por su cuenta. Al parecer, pensó, todos en la empresa le tenían miedo, salvo Ron, Oliver y Draco… oh y Susan, que más que miedo lo que sentía un profundo amor.

Debía empezar a cambiar las cosas. Miró a su acompañante, estaba muy bonita esa mañana con su falda color turquesa y el suéter negro. El pelo lo llevaba suelto, dejando que sus rizos se esparcieran de manera perfecta sobre sus hombros y espalda. No llevaba maquillaje lo cual la hacía mucho más natural y bonita. Como odiaba a las mujeres que se maquillaban hasta parecer obras de arte más que personas. Pero Hermione Granger era diferente a todas las mujeres que conocía, pensó, era sencilla y no tenía reparos en decirle lo que pensaba. Sólo conocía a tres mujeres igual de directas, y por ninguna de ellas sentía lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por Hermione. Aquella mujer estaba comenzando a ocupar casi todos sus pensamientos, lo cual no le molestaba del todo.

- Estás muy callada – dijo cuando doblaron por una esquina. Era cierto, no había dicho una sola palabra en todo el camino. - ¿Te molestó que fuera por ti?.

- No me molestó… más bien me sorprendió – respondió volviéndose hacia él. – ¿Dónde quedó el frío hombre de negocios?.

- A decidido quedarse en casa por tiempo indefinido. – contestó sonriendo. A Hermione le dio un vuelto el estomago. Se estaba metiendo en un buen lío. – Estuve pensando en todo lo que me dijiste… y decidí que tienes razón. No puedo seguir viviendo sin pensar en que todo el mundo me teme.

- ¿De verdad?... hasta donde sé lo has llevado bastante bien por años…

- Si… bueno, digamos que aprendí que cuando uno es demasiado confiado termina siendo muy ingenuo y la gente se aprovecha.

- ¿Lo dices por lo que pasó con tu padre? – le preguntó. Harry asintió. – Pero no por eso dejó de ser quien era…

- Sabes mucho sobre los Potter – comentó.

Hermione se sonrojó. – Bueno… cuando decidí que quería trabajar en Potter Desings averigüé algunas cosas. – dijo. – Me tomé con muchos artículos de prensa…además cuando estaba en la universidad no se hablaba de otra cosa en esos años… fue un gran escándalo. Los profesores muchas veces usaron ese caso como ejemplo en las clases.

- Ejemplos… ¿de cómo no ser estafado por ingenuo? – preguntó irónicamente

- Yo no creo que tu padre fuera un ingenuo – murmuró. – Creo que es una buena persona que se dejó llevar por la confianza… ¿Por eso eres así? – preguntó. – Me refiero a que… no confías en la gente…

- Confío en algunas personas… mi familia y mis amigos, por ejemplo. – respondió un poco irritado, al parecer Hermione seguía considerándolo un maldito. –

Ella no dijo nada, lo había molestado. Pero se sentía más tranquila, con un poco de tacto y paciencia había logrado sacarle algo bueno a aquel hombre. Tenía un lado humano y por lo que pudo notar tenía un gran sentido de lo que representaban la familia y los amigos. Después de todo Ron era su mejor amigo, por lo que había descubierto, él mismo le contó que se conocían desde la escuela y desde entonces fueron inseparables. Lo mismo había ocurrido con Draco Malfoy, el otro socio de Harry y que tenía aún peor fama que él mismo Potter. Los tres eran grandes amigos. Había escuchando incluso que el señor Malfoy se hacía casado hacia poco con la hermana menor de Ron.

- Aquí es – dijo Harry deteniendo el coche frente a un imponente hotel 5 estrellas. Se soltó el cinturón de seguridad y salió del coche, ella lo imitó. – Por aquí… con cuidado, los trabajadores aún tienen escombros tirados por todas partes… - dijo conduciéndola hacia el interior.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta cuando estuvo dentro. Era un hotel muy bonito, con un gran hall, pero lo que de verdad la sorprendió fue ver sus diseños en cuanto a la infraestructura como la decoración estaban frente a ella, no en un papel o un boceto… eran reales. Ahí estaba la gran pileta, justo en el medio del hall, rodeada de plantas, la recepción, con un mesón de madera envejecida, los sofás blancos y negros y las mesas son superficies de vidrio… todo armonizaba de tal manera que se sobrecogió. Era su trabajo… su trabajo.

- Te has quedado callada – dijo Harry justo a su lado. – Pensé que saltarías y gritarías de puro gusto.

- Es… impresionante. – dijo y se volvió a verlo. – Esperé mucho tiempo para tener esta experiencia… y ahora, simplemente no se que decir.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos y Harry sintió tantas ganas de abrazarla en ese momento que tuvo que cruzarse de brazos para no ceder al impulso. Suspiró aliviado cuando sintió su celular sonar.

- ¿Qué sucede Susan? – preguntó a su asistente. Hermione se alejó un poco para darle privacidad y observar mejor la magnifica fuente.

- Señor Potter… tiene una cita en una hora y debemos ver los contratos antes. – dijo Susan claramente alterada. - ¿Llegará pronto a la oficina?.

Harry observó su reloj. – En unos veinte minutos – respondió. – Ten listos esos papeles sobre mi escritorio, llegaré a leerlos a tiempo. – y colgó. Miró de nuevo a su acompañante, que tenía la mirada fija en el agua que caía de la fuente, se acercó a ella. – Lo siento… pero debemos irnos. Olvidé que tenía una reunión importante.

- El tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes ¿no es así? – comentó ella sonriéndole.

Harry asintió. Era verdad, se había divertido estando con ella esas horas. Dios, eso se estaba volviendo peligroso. - ¿Sigues con la loca idea de que si nos ven llegar juntos…

- Oh, claro que si – dijo ella. – No te preocupes por mi… tomaré un taxi.

Él asintió y se dio la vuelta para salir del hotel. La voz de Hermione lo detuvo. – Harry… muchas gracias.

No dijo nada. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre y escuchárselo decir con toda esa emoción lo dejó sin habla. Esa mujer le estaba poniendo la vida de cabeza, pensó con una sonrisa mientras se subía a su coche.

Hermione salió justo detrás de él, pero antes de hacer parar un taxi una silueta conocida la hizo darse la vuelta y sonreír. - ¡Ginger!...

- ¿Hermione? ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó su amiga, sorprendida.

- Vine a ver como está quedando todo… ¿recuerdas que entraba a trabajar a Potter Desings? – Ginger asintió. – Bueno… la compañía es la encargada de la remodelación de este hotel…

- Pues me alegro – dijo Ginger con una sonrisa forzada. Hermione la miró con detenimiento. - ¿porqué me miras de ese modo?.

- No lo sé… estás diferente… ¿está todo bien?.

Inmediatamente a su amiga se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. – Oh Herms… debí hacerte caso aquella noche e irme a casa – dijo. Hermione le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó.

Ginger se separó un poco de ella y se sorbió las lágrimas. – Estás ocupada Herms… no quiero molestarte y distraerte en tu trabajo.

- Tonterías… ven, vamos dentro y te invito un café. Así hablamos con calma. – dijo y se metió con su amiga de nuevo al hotel.

Entraron nuevamente y Ginger le contó todo. Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Se estremeció al pensar en lo que estaba pasando su amiga. Ginger no era una mala persona, podía ser superficial a veces y hasta cierto punto, un poco egoísta, pero Hermione siempre pensó que eso era en gran parte culpa de sus padres. Siempre fue una niña mimada y solitaria a quien concedían todos sus caprichos. Y ahora, esos mismos padres estaban dándole la espalda por haberse quedado embarazada.

- ¿Quién…. Quién es? – no terminó la frase. No quería hacer que su amiga se sintiera aún peor.

- ¿El padre? – completó bebiendo un poco de café. – Pues quién más… Alex, pero el muy maldito no quiere hacerse responsable. Dice que es cosa mía. Oh Herms… hasta me pidió que abortara. Que era lo mejor para todo el mundo.

Hermione la miró horrorizada. Sabía de sobra que el novio de Ginger, Alex, era un canalla desde que lo vio por primera vez. Cuando lo conoció este no dudó en insinuársele aún con su novia a unos metros de distancia. Desde entonces Hermione trataba de evitarlo.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – le preguntó.

Ginger se encogió de hombros. – No lo sé… mis padres me quitaron su apoyo moral, pero no el económico… aún. Supongo que buscaré un lugar donde pueda irme a vivir… y buscar un trabajo, por supuesto.

- ¿Y con el bebé?.

- Lo tendré, claro está. – respondió poniéndose a la defensiva. - ¿Acaso me crees capaz de abortar?, quiero a este bebé Hermione.

- Lo siento… no quise decir eso… escucha, debo irme ahora al trabajo, pero ¿porqué no pasas por casa esta noche?, ahí podremos hablar con más calma… además estoy seguro de que mis padres podrán ayudarnos.

A Ginger volvieron a llenársele los ojos de lágrimas. Hermione le dio un abrazo. – Eres tan buena… lamento mucho lo que pasó el otro día en el bar… debí irme contigo esa noche. Ahora no estaría pasando por esto…

Hermione no dijo nada, pudiera ser que Ginger tuviera razón. Si se hubieran ido aquella noche juntas Ginger ahora no estaría pasando por todos esos problemas. Pero pensó que tampoco ella habría conocido a Harry de ser así. Sacudió la cabeza, no era el momento de pensar en su jefe.

*

Harry salió de la reunión exhausto y con ganas de echarse a dormir una buena siesta. La noche en vela le estaba pasando la cuenta. Susan lo espera en su oficina con una taza de café y la agenda en la mano.

- Le llamó el señor Malfoy hace unos minutos… quería saber como iban las cosas. – le dijo leyendo en su libreta.

- Esta de luna de miel… ¿qué hace llamando a la oficina? – dijo. Susan se encogió de hombros. – Si Ginny se entera… lo matará.

Susan no se rió con la broma. A veces esa mujer era demasiado seria, pensó e inmediatamente recordó la perfecta sonrisa de Hermione. – El señor Weasley también lo andaba buscando. ¿Le digo que venga a verlo ahora? – preguntó la chica.

Harry negó, esa sería una buena excusa para ver a Hermione de nuevo. – No te preocupes Susan, iré yo a su oficina. – dijo poniéndose de pie. Susan lo miró asombrada y no le sorprendió, después de todo ese era un cambio, él nunca se movía de su despacho, eran los demás los que iban hacia él.

Dejó a su asistente en la oficina y se subió al ascensor con una intensa sensación en el pecho. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella en ese momento?, había visto a Hermione esa misma mañana y ya quería verla otra vez. Esa mujer se estaba volviendo una droga para él.

- Buenos días, Angelina. – saludó cuando entró al departamento de diseño, inmediatamente todas las mujeres que allí trabajaban levantaron la cabeza, sorprendidas por su súbita presencia.

- Bue… buenos días, señor. – dijo la chica. - ¿Necesita algo?.

- Hablar con Ron… - dijo mientras miraba hacia todos lados. Frunció el ceño, el escritorio donde debía estar Hermione se encontraba vacío ¿dónde demonios estaba esa mujer?. - ¿Está…?

- Claro… pase por favor.

- Gracias. – murmuró. Entró en la oficina de su amigo y lo encontró hablando por teléfono, se sentó frente a él y esperó que colgara.

- Si Luna… se lo diré… no te preocupes. También yo… adiós. – Ron colgó con un suspiro. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿ha pasado algo?.

- Susan me dijo que querías verme… ¿qué quería Luna?.

Ron suspiró otra vez. – Una cena familiar…. Esa mujer está planeando algo amigo… la última vez que planeo algo así mi hermanita anunció que iba a casarse con Malfoy.

Harry rió. – Quizás ahora anuncie que está embarazada. – Ron se puso pálido y Harry rió de nuevo.- Tranquilo… era una broma… Dios Ron, no te vayas a desmayar.

- No vuelvas a decir eso… ¿sabes lo que haría mi madre si se enterara que he dejado embarazada a Luna antes de casarme con ella?...

- Pues la solución es fácil… dile a Luna que quieres casarte con ella… llevas con ella más de 2 años… la amas y te ama ¿cuál es el problema? – preguntó.

Ron lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido. – El problema… es que estás dándome consejos amorosos a las 2 de la tarde… en horario de oficina … y en la oficina.. ¿Qué está pasando?.

- Nada…. estamos teniendo una conversación…

- Ya…..

Harry carraspeo. - ¿Y que era lo que querías hablar conmigo? – preguntó, ansioso por cambiar de tema.

- Oh, si – dijo Ron buscando unos papeles sobre su escritorio. En ese preciso momento unos golpes en la puerta los distrajeron a los dos. – Adelante… - dijo Ron.

Una cabellera castaña se asomó por la puerta. Harry se levantó de inmediato. – Aquí están los papeles que me pediste Ron… oh, hola señor Potter. – dijo sonriéndole.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y Ron abrió la boca de la sorpresa. ¿Harry le estaba sonriendo a una chica… en la oficina?

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

4. Vientos de tormenta…

Ron estaba impresionado y sorprendido. Harry estaba comportándose de una manera que lo tenía completamente desconcertado. La semana pasada se había presentado en su oficina, cuando nunca lo hacía, para darle consejos sentimentales, ahora se daba el tiempo para hacer cosas que antes no simplemente estaban prohibidas, como salir a tomar una copa a un bar a mitad de semana con Oliver y él. Se lo ofreció a manera de broma, pero Harry lo sorprendió diciéndole que sería agradable tomar un poco de aire y distraerse del trabajo por un rato. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con el frío hombre de negocios?. Tenía que averiguar que estaba pasando y la mejor manera de saberlo era preguntándole directamente a su amigo. Por eso ahora estaba en su oficina, con los brazos cruzados y esperando una respuesta.

Por otra parte Harry miraba a su amigo con una mezcla de asombro y preocupación. ¿Por qué Ron estaba irrumpiendo en su oficina y exigiéndole explicaciones de algo que aún no lograba entender?. Era cierto que en los últimos días había cambiado un poco su actitud, estaba de mejor humor y ya no trataba al resto de las personas como si fueran simples pelagatos, pero suponía que era un buen cambio y no un motivo para que Ron le exigiera explicaciones aludiendo que estaba preocupado por su salud mental. Sonrió, el cambio se debía en gran parte a la conversación que había tenido con Hermione cuando la llevó al hotel. Desde ese momento se puso a reflexionar en su manera de ser y se dio cuenta de la imagen que tenía. No quería seguir con eso. ¿Qué lograría sino que los demás le miraran con miedo?.

- Y bien… estoy esperando. – dijo Ron aún cruzado de brazos y mirándolo fijamente.

- No tengo nada que decirte Ron – contestó. – Tengo mucho trabajo ¿podríamos hablar después?... pero de algo importante y no de mi ánimo…

- Me preocupas hermano… estás muy raro. – dijo su amigo. – Es como en esas películas de gemelos donde el bueno suplanta al malo….

-Estás exagerando… simplemente estoy de buen humor, eso no es tan extraño.

- No es extraño… siempre estás de buen humor cuando no estás en la oficina… o cuando no estás hablando de negocios… - dijo. – Tienes dos personalidades…. La buena que se muestra solo con nosotros… y la mala, que se deja ver el resto del tiempo. Ahora… al parecer, la buena a decidido quedarse a tiempo completo…

- Insisto… Ron. Estás exagerando. – sonrió Harry. - ¿Prefieres que sea un ogro malhumorado a tiempo completo, entonces?.

- Yo prefiero esta versión 2.0 – dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta. Ambos hombres se volvieron para ver a Luna apoyada sobre la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios. – Y debo agradecer a la chica que hizo el milagro…

- ¿Una…. Chica? – preguntó Ron, confuso.

Harry se ruborizó y miró a su amiga con el ceño fruncido. Luna era una de sus mejores amigas y la quería como a una hermana, pero a veces era demasiado directa e indiscreta.

- ¿Estás actuando tan extraño… por culpa de una mujer? – preguntó Ron al tiempo que una enorme sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro.

- Claro que no… - se defendió. – Solamente me di cuenta de que no quiero vivir de mal humor todo el tiempo… además, he notado que en esta empresa todos parecen tenerme miedo y no es una sensación agradable sentir como la gente tiembla cuando entras a alguna parte. Y no solo en la oficina…

Y era cierto. Se había dado el tiempo de observar las reacciones de los demás cuando entraba a alguna habitación, todo el mundo parecía quedarse callado y la mayoría de las personas lo trataba con un respeto que rayaba en lo exagerado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba la gente comportándose así con él… o él mismo con el resto de la gente?.

- Pues me alegra mucho que hayas decidido darle un giro positivo a tu vida. – dijo Luna sonriéndole.

Harry le sonrió de igual manera. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, porque supongo que no viniste solo a felicitarme por mi repentino cambio de actitud…. ¿es que también has venido a interrogarme con Ron?.

- Claro que no… sabes perfectamente que soy mucho más sutil que el troglodita de mi novio. – dijo riendo.

- ¡Hey!... que estoy presente. – se quejó el pelirrojo. -

Luna rió y se acercó para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. – He venido a invitarlos a ambos a comer. – preguntó.

Inmediatamente Ron se puso pálido. Hace exactamente una semana su novia había echo otra cena familiar y las cosas habían resultado en un escándalo de proporciones que incluían una persecución del padre de Luna hacia su persona. Harry sonrió al recordar la escena. Había resultado muy divertido ver a Ron correr por su vida. Como había deseado que Draco estuviera allí para que lo acompañara en las burlas. ¿Pero es que a quien se le ocurría invitar a todos sus amigos y a toda la familia para anunciar públicamente que estaba embaraza sin decírselo al padre antes?, aún tenía grabada la cara de su amigo al escuchar de labios de su adorada novia que iba a ser padre. Lo que ocurrió después fue un circo. Ron desmayado, Ron corriendo por su vida mientras su suegro lo perseguía por toda la calle junto con la señora Weasley, la madre de Ron, que no podía concebir que sería abuela. Y los hermanos de Ron haciendo apuestas sobre si su pobre hermano sobreviviría si lo atrapaban.

- ¿Qué es ahora? – preguntó Ron asustado. Luna rió otra vez. – Dime que no vas a decir que tendremos gemelos… Luna… por favor.

- Si Luna… dile que serán gemelos. – la alentó Harry. Ron lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Nada de eso… no hay bebés ni anuncios de boda en esta cena – dijo para tranquilizar a su novio. – Pero al parecer han olvidado que el matrimonio feliz vuelve esta noche de su luna de miel… y quiero darles una cena de bienvenida.

Era cierto, pensó Harry. Draco lo había llamado la noche pasada para decirle que habían adelantado su regreso en dos semanas porque Ginny no se estaba sintiendo muy bien y no tenía que ser adivino para saber que las nauseas matutinas y los constantes mareos eran sinónimos de embarazo. Se alegraba por su amigo, el sueño de Draco era tener un hijo y estaba seguro de que pronto se haría realidad. Rió mentalmente al imaginarse la cara que pondría Ron cuando se enterara. Luna y Ginny, ambas embarazadas al mismo tiempo.

Una punzada de celos lo invadió de pronto. Sus amigos estaban felices, enamorados, Ron sería padre y si sus sospechas eran ciertas Draco también. Y aunque él aún era joven no dejaba de pensar que también quería algo así. Una mujer que lo amara y lo amara… tener hijos. Sonrió ante la ironía de sus pensamientos. Hace unas cuantas semanas el sólo pensamiento lo haría estremecer… Ahora era todo diferente. Inmediatamente a su cabeza vino la imagen de Hermione. Era ella la responsable de todos esos cambios en él. Se preguntó si aquella mujer estaba escalando demasiado rápido la muralla que había erguido alrededor de sus sentimientos. Y también notó, de pronto, que no la había visto todo lo que quería verla.

Luna miró a su amigo con curiosidad. Harry estaba realmente diferente. Sonrió, tenía que conocer a la mujer que lo estaba cambiando de aquella manera. Ginny y Lily se pondrían felices cuando les contara que el duro témpano de hielo se estaba derritiendo por una chica.

*

Hermione suspiró cansada. Había estado corriendo de un lado para otro por culpa de la mudanza, el arreglo de su nuevo departamento y los problemas de su amiga Ginger. Miró a su alrededor, el departamento estaba quedando muy bonito, se dijo con satisfacción, las paredes blancas armonizaban gratamente con el sofá y la alfombra. No eran muebles elegantes, pero si que eran acogedores. Se sentó delante de unas cajas de cartón y comenzó a desenvolver la bajilla que su madre le había enviado. Como echaba de menos a sus padres, se había mudado hace poco más de una semana y ya los extrañaba terriblemente, los desayunos de su madre, las cenas acompañada de ambos.

También pensó en Ginger, ese otro de sus problemas. Su amiga la llamaba todas las noches, desecha en lágrimas para decirle que lo estaba pasando horrible, que Alex seguía sin querer saber nada de ella y el bebé y que sus padres la ignoraban. ¡Cómo si fuera la peste! le dijo en una ocasión. No le habían quitado la ayuda económica, pero se negaban a hablar con ella o a recibirla en su casa. Se sentía realmente mal por su amiga, Ginger estaba sufriendo mucho.

Se preguntó que haría ella en el lugar de su amiga. Seguramente tendría el apoyo de sus padres, pero de todas maneras eran jóvenes para tener hijos y Ginger ni siquiera había terminado de estudiar o tenía un trabajo estable. Gracias a Dios que sus padres seguían sin quitarle el dinero. Gracias a eso Ginger aún vivía en un hotel, en una habitación lujosa y no se preocupaba de trabajar. Había decidido tener a su bebé y eso para Hermione era un alivio.

El abrupto sonido de unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron volver a la realidad. Dejó el plato que acababa de desenvolver en el piso y fue a abrir. Era el repartir que traía su pizza. Pagó y se fue a la desordenada cocina. Ni siquiera estaba comiendo bien.

- El precio a pagar por la independencia. – murmuró.

Mientras comía un trozo su mente vagó desde su amiga y sus padres a la oficina y los líos que tenía en el trabajo. Oliver Wood seguía insistiendo en llevarla a cenar y a ella se le estaban acabando las excusas para negarse. Quizás sería bueno decirle, en tono amable, que desistiera porque no quería ningún tipo de relación extralaboral con él, tal vez debería darle un pequeño empujón en la dirección correcta y decirle que invitara a Katie. Suspiró, ese era otro problema. Desde que Oliver comenzó su cortejo Katie le hacía la vida de cuadritos. No la culpaba del todo, después de todo estaba enamorada de Wood, pero no por eso dejaba de considerar injusto el modo en que la trataba. Angelina y Alicia trataban de calmar los ánimos. Hasta Ron, su jefe, se había dado cuenta del tenso ambiente que se formaba cada vez que estaban Katie, Oliver y ella en la misma oficina. Pero le había dicho en todos los tonos posibles a Katie que ella no quería nada con Olvier, que no le interesaban las relaciones amorosas…. Y eso la llevaba directamente a su último, y quizás el más grande de sus problemas.

En el que no quisiera tener relaciones amorosas con nadie no detenía las sensaciones que experimentaba cada vez que veía a Harry Potter en los pasillos. Además aquel hombre estaba experimentando un cambio y eso no hacía más que acentuar su interés. Deseo nunca haber abierto la boca aquella vez que la llevó a ver su trabajo al hotel, tal vez si no le hubiera dicho nada él seguiría siendo el mismo tipo duro y frío de siempre y a ella le daría igual. Pero Harry estaba siendo amable, sonreía cada vez que la veía… y esa sonrisa la estaba volviendo loca. Cada vez que aquel hombre la miraba a los ojos y le sonreía de aquella manera sentía la sangre hervirle en las venas y el corazón latir a gran velocidad.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Estaba comenzando a sentir cosas por su jefe… que no debía sentir. ¿Qué rayos iba a hacer?.

A la mañana siguiente cuando entró en la oficina gimió por lo bajo, la única que estaba en la oficina era Katie, quien al verla entrar la fulminó con la mirada.

- Buenos días. – murmuró dejando su abrigo en el perchero y caminando a su escritorio. Katie ni siquiera se volvió a verla. Hermione suspiró, aquello era tan infantil y absurdo, debía terminar con aquello de una buena vez. – Katie…. Escucha… sé que estás molesta conmigo, pero debes entender que no tengo ningún interés en Oliver. Es él quien no parece entender que no me gusta… ¿Quieres por favor voltear a verme mientras te hablo? Me siento como si hablara con una pared.

- No tengo intenciones de hablar contigo Granger. – dijo Katie con desdén. – Y poco me importa lo que sientas o dejes de sentir por Oliver.

- ¿Entonces que rayos te pasa conmigo? – preguntó poniéndose de pie. Tenía unas inmensas de echarse a llorar. – Cuando te hablo me escupes veneno… cuando me miras es como si quisieras matarme… y sé que todo eso tiene que ver con que Oliver no me deja en paz.

- Y tu no haces nada para evitarlo ¿no es cierto? – dijo Katie volteándose al fin y mirándola a los ojos. – Escúchame…

- Buenos días, señoritas. – interrumpió la voz de Oliver desde la puerta, ambas se voltearon. Lo único que faltaba, pensó Hermione. – Hermione, necesito que vengas a mi oficina… tenemos que afinar algunos detalles sobre el las terminaciones del hotel.

La aludida se puso de pie a regañadientes, lo último que necesitaba era quedarse a solas con Oliver. El hombre le caía bien, incluso lo estaba considerando un gran amigo, pero sabía perfectamente que las intenciones de él no eran precisamente de amistad. Mientras salía de la oficina sintió la mirada de Katie clavada en su espalda. ¿Cómo iba a terminar aquello?, pensó angustiada.

*

Harry miró a su alrededor, de pronto aquella fiesta le estaba resultando terriblemente aburrida. Se preguntó porque antes no había notado lo superficial de aquel mundo.

- Pareces un poco aburrido – dijo la voz de una mujer a sus espaldas. Harry se volvió y se encontró con una bella morena de rasgos orientales y curvas despampanantes. – Ha pasado mucho tiempo… Harry Potter.

- Pero tú sigues exactamente igual – dijo en tono galante.

Cho Chang volvió a sonreírle con coquetería. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. Era una mujer muy bella, modelo profesional y exitosa mujer de negocios. Y además… había sido su amante hace no mucho tiempo. La última, pensó. Y estaba seguro, por la manera en que lo estaba mirando que Cho quería volver a estar con él.

- ¿Qué te parece si nos escapamos de esta fiesta tan aburrida? – preguntó Cho con tono insinuante. – Necesito un poco de aire fresco.

*

Lily Potter miró a Luna con una sonrisa radiante cuando esta terminó de contarle las buenas nuevas sobre su hijo. Así que Harry estaba experimentando cambios respecto a esa odiosa actitud… y si Luna no se equivocaba en sus presentimientos (cosa que nunca hacía) todo era debido una mujer.

- Que alegría… Harry enamorado. – comentó ilusionada.

- No cantemos victoria aún Lily. – dijo Luna sonriéndole. – Es solo una corazonada.

- Y por supuesto no tienes ninguna noción de quien puede ser la dama en cuestión ¿o sí? – preguntó la mujer.

- Estoy trabajando en eso… hasta ahora he sacado una única conclusión. – dijo. – Debe ser alguna chica de la empresa.

Lily la miró extrañada. - ¿Lo crees?... ¿podría ser la odiosa de su secretaría?. – preguntó.

Luna rió. A ella tampoco le caía bien Susan. – No lo creo… Susan lleva años enamorada de Harry, y él lo sabe… hubiera cambiado mucho antes. Pero como dije… estoy investigando. Te diré cuando tenga a alguna candidata en mente.

Lily asintió, fascinada con la idea de tener una nuera. Harry solía decir que nunca se casaría, que el matrimonio, los hijos… no eran lo suyo. Y ella se moría por organizar la boda de su único hijo. También había tenido sus sospechas sobre el cambio de actitud de Harry en las últimas semanas, James y Sirius solían burlarse de él por el cambio.

Justo en ese momento la puerta principal se abrió. Lily y Luna se levantaron al ver que se trataba de Harry. Venía vestido con un traje elegante, seguramente de alguna fiesta. Traía cara de cansancio.

- Buenas noches… - saludó reprimiendo un bostezo. -

- Hola hijo… - saludó Lily besándole la mejilla cuando estuvo a su lado. - ¿qué haces tan temprano de regreso?.

- La fiesta estaba muy aburrida… - dijo Harry.

Luna iba a decir algo, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando vio entrar a otra figura por la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, Lily también estaba sorprendida. Harry por otro lado se sentía, de pronto incómodo.

- Buenas noches – saludó Cho con una sonrisa.

- Buenas… noches. – dijo Lily contrariada.

- Es un gusto volver a verla, señora Potter. – dijo la chica. – Oh, Luna… cuando tiempo.

Harry suspiró. No quería llevarla a casa, pero tampoco tenía intenciones de ir con ella a su departamento. Había tratado, desde que salieron de la fiesta, de librarse de ella e irse a dormir, pero al parecer Cho no sabía de indirectas, porque no se dio por aludida ni una sola vez ante sus sutiles intentos de llevarla al hotel donde se alojaba y ante ese panorama sólo tenía dos opciones, llevarla a algún bar y tratar de que entendiera que no pasaría la noche con ella o llevarla a su casa, donde seguramente su madre serviría como un escudo contra sus intentos de seducirlo. Era un cobarde, lo sabía, y seguramente sus amigos y hasta su padre se burlarían de él, ¿pero que otra alternativa tenía?, no quería nada con aquella mujer, por muy atractiva que resultara. Cho era el pasado… nada más. Miró de nuevo a su madre, que parecía realmente contrariada por la sorpresiva visita, se encogió de hombros y la miró a los ojos, ella asintió, siempre había sabido como comunicarse con su madre sin palabras. En ese momento Harry necesitaba de Lily, y ella, claro está, no iba a dejarlo solo.

- ¿Porqué no pasamos a la sala? – preguntó. Cho miró a Harry de reojo, pero este la ignoró pretendiendo que veía su reloj. – Acabamos de cenar hace un rato… pero si quieren puedo pedirle a Iris que les prepare algo.

- Yo no tengo hambre, mamá.

- Y yo debo conservar la línea Lily – bromeó Cho. Luna rodó los ojos. – Ya sabes lo que dicen de las mujeres que están demasiado gordas….

- Yo estaré gorda dentro de algunos meses – comentó Luna entonces sonriendo son ilusión. – Y a Ron le encanta la idea…

Cho frunció el ceño al ver como Harry reía ante el comentario de Luna. Aquella mujer no le caía nada bien, y no tenía precisamente en mente una reunión familiar cuando le pidió a Harry irse de la fiesta. Había sido una suerte encontrarlo allí, seguía tan guapo como siempre y sabía que no se negaría a una noche en su compañía. Pero el muy tonto lo había echo, no una sino todas las veces en que se le insinuó en lo que iba de la noche. Pero había tenido esperanzas de que la llevara a su departamento cuando se subieron al coche. Fue una desagradable sorpresa encontrarse frente a la imponente casa de sus padres. ¿Qué pensaba?, había vuelto con las ideas claras, quería a Harry Potter de vuelta en su vida… y no iba a descansar hasta tenerlo a su lado de nuevo. Hace 5 meses había cometido un error al separase de él, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que con él tenía un futuro prometedor. Harry era guapo y rico… ¿qué más podía pedir?.

Continuará.


	5. Chapter 5 NOTA DE AUTORA

Hola a todos los que siguen este fic…. Solo entro para decirles que no voy a dejar esta historia a la mitad PERO tengo un pequeñisimo problema…. Y NECESITO de su ayuda….

Estoy estancada… atrapada en esta parte y no sé como salir de este laberinto…. Quiero ideas… muchas ideas de cómo volver a juntar a nuestros dos protagonistas… quiero involucrar a Luna… a Ginny… pero no logro armar un buen escenario y buenas circunstancias para que esto pase…. Ayudenme con sus ideas… ¿Qué les gustaría que pasara ahora? ¿Cómo hacer para que Harry y Hermione esten algo más cerca?

Espero que me ayuden….. pero de todas formas aunque me cueste un poco sacaré este fic adelante… no lo dejaré tirado como otros que simplemente no pude terminar…..

Besos a todos… y MUCHAS GRACIAS….


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Medidas desesperadas

Habían pasado dos días desde aquel encuentro con Cho y la mujer simplemente no lo dejaba tranquilo. Susan interrumpía cada 20 minutos en su oficina para anunciarle que lo llamaba por teléfono, y cuando veía que no respondía a sus llamadas a la oficia optaba por su móvil ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando le dio su número?, pero no podía cambiar el número, muchos de sus clientes tenían ese número… pero Cho estaba colmando su paciencia. Quizás lo que tenía que hacer era decirle con todas sus letras que lo dejara en paz y no darle indirectas como hasta ahora. Suspiró, esa mujer si que era persistente.

- Señor Potter – dijo Susan desde la puerta de su oficina. – Lo siento…

- Si es la señorita Chang… dile que me fui de viaje a China. – dijo molesto. Su mal humor había vuelto gracias a aquella mujer.

Susan no se movió de su lugar. – No lo llama… está aquí. – dijo, Harry la miró con atención. – Henry acaba de llamar. Acaba de subir al ascensor.

Debe haberse cansado de que no atendiera sus llamadas, pensó. ¿Qué fue lo que le atrajo de ella antes?, ahora sólo la veía como una mujer escandalosa, más preocupada de su apariencia que de otra cosa… una modelito de pasarela hueca y frívola. Sintió un escalofrío al pensar en la cantidad de mujeres iguales a Cho con las que estuvo.

- De acuerdo… si no tengo más remedio, la atenderé. – dijo, Susan asintió y salió de la oficina, antes de cerrar la puerta Harry oyó el sonido del elevador anunciando su llegada.

- Creo que necesito un trago… - murmuró con las manos en su cabeza.

**

Llegaba tarde. Malditos autobuses, pensó con amargura. Tendría que pensar en hablar con su padre y que le devolviera su derecho a conducir. Era una mujer independiente, se dijo, y por Dios como necesitaba un coche. Era una necesidad, y había aprendido su lección de conducir con más cuidado. Además no pensaba ocupar el Mercedez de su padre, tenía en mente un coche más económico y menos lujoso.

- Buenos días Henry. – dijo cuando pasó junto al guardia, éste le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

Su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar justo en el momento que se sentó en su escritorio. Con la respiración entrecortada debido a la carrera respondió. – Ho… Hola.

- Hermy… tienes que ayudarme. – dijo la voz de Ginger desde el otro lado del teléfono.

Hermione se puso tensa. Ginger sonaba desesperada. - ¿Qué ocurrió? – consiguió preguntar con voz tranquila.

- Acabo de llegar de la cita con el médico. – dijo, Hermione notó que estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo en no ponerse a llorar, pero su voz sonaba rasposa. – Oh, Hermy… no se qué hacer.

- Ginger… por favor, tranquilízate. – dijo. - ¿Qué fue lo que dijo el médico?.- preguntó.

- El bebé… Herms… mi bebé…

- ¿El bebé?... qué…

- El embarazo es complicado, el médico me dijo que puede que pierda a mi bebé. – dijo.

Entonces se echó a llorar y Hermione quiso hacerlo también. ¿El bebé corría peligro? ¿Cómo era posible?. - ¿Qué… qué puedo hacer?.

- Traté de hablar con mis padres sobre esto… pero ya sabes cual es su posición al respecto – dijo. "Aborto" pensó con asco ¿Cómo podían pensar sus propios padres en esa posibilidad?. – Tengo que hacerme una serie de exámenes… iba a hacerlo hoy, pero… después de hablar con mis padres me llevé la sorpresa de que cancelaron mis tarjetas de crédito.

A Hermione se hizo un nudo en el estomago, sabía lo que Ginger iba a pedirle, pero ¿cómo iba a ayudarla cuando ella estaba en peor situación económica que su amiga?. – Ginger… yo…

- Necesito el dinero para las pruebas… y estoy en banca rota.. y no puedo trabajar porque le puede hacer daño al bebé… - dijo, desesperada. - ¿Qué voy a hacer, Hermy? Necesito que me ayudes...

Hermione se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, de pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en la oficina. Ron había entrado y la miraba con curiosidad. – Ginger… te llamaré más tarde. – dijo.

- Por favor… eres lo único que tengo ahora. – la oyó decir con voz ahogada por el llanto. Hermione se sintió morir.

- Hola… - dijo Ron a modo de saludo y se sentó frente a ella. - ¿Pasa algo malo?.

Hermione lo observó en silencio por algunos minutos. No llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando con Ron y aunque era su jefe se había esforzado por ser más un amigo que otra cosa, y se lo agradecía. Ron Weasley era un gran hombre… tal vez…

- Sé que no llevo mucho tiempo trabajando aquí… pero necesito un favor Ron. – dijo. Él la miró con atención y asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Necesito un adelanto de mi salario…? ¿Crees que podrías arreglarlo para que me lo den en Recursos Humanos?. – preguntó.

Ron debió percibir su angustia porque la miró por un momento en silencio y luego asintió. Hermione le sonrió con gratitud y alivio. – Lo autorizaré y pediré que te giren el cheque… pero… - dijo. Hermione lo miró. - ¿Puedo saber que es lo que ocurre?... escuché algo sobre un bebé… - dijo con cuidado. – no quiero parecer entrometido, pero me preocupé.

Hermione le sonrió. – Gracias Ron… - dijo tomando su mano en un gesto afectuoso. – Y no… no estoy embarazada si es eso lo que te preocupa. – dijo, contestando a la pregunta velada que veía en sus ojos. Ron se relajó inmediatamente y le devolvió la sonrisa. - ¿Querías algo? – ahora que las cosas estaban mas calmadas quería cambiar de tema.

- Necesito que lleves estos planos a la oficina de Harry. – dijo entregándole una carpeta.

A la oficina de Harry, pensó ella e inmediatamente sintió a su corazón saltar de emoción. No lo había visto en mucho tiempo y recién en ese momento se daba cuenta de que lo había echado de menos… Sí que tenía problemas.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza se encaminó a la oficina de Harry. No servía de nada negar que aquel hombre se había ganado un puesto en su corazón, aunque le resultara inalcanzable.

**

Cuando Harry vio a Cho entrar en su despacho ahogó un gemido de frustración. Iba despampanante como de costumbre, llevaba un ajustado vestido negro de seda y unos tacones aguja que la hacían mucho más alta. El pelo recogido en un elegante moño la hacían parecer que iba a un baile.

- Harry, cariño – dijo entrando y llevándose por delante a Susan, que la miró con cara de pocos amigos. – Has sido muy malo conmigo – le regañó. - ¿Porqué no contestas mis llamadas?.

- He tenido mucho trabajo, Cho. – respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

- Es por eso que he venido… ¿qué te parece si me invitas a almorzar? – dijo de manera seductora.

Susan carraspeó en ese momento, haciendo que Cho se separara. Harry aprovechó el momento para situarse detrás de su escritorio. Si que era un cobarde, pensó. Tratar de esconderse de una mujer… si su padrino se enteraba… - No olvide que tiene una cita a las 3, señor. – dijo Susan.

- Gracias, Susan. – dijo. - ¿Podrías por favor traerme un café? ¿Quieres algo de tomar Cho?.

- Un té estaría bien. – respondió mirándolo con coquetería. – Sin azúcar… ya sabes que debo conversar la figura.

Susan asintió y salió de la oficina para preparar el pedido en la pequeña salita contigua a su escritorio.

- ¿Y bien?... ¿Qué dices sobre ir a comer algo? – preguntó Cho sentándose frente a él y cruzando las piernas.

Harry la observó. Era una mujer linda, y antes no lo habría pensado dos veces, habría ido a comer con ella y seguramente después habrían ido a su departamento para pasar el resto de la tarde en la cama. Pero ahora, simplemente Cho no lo tentaba como antes. Tenía que hacer algo, no quería herirla, pero… si quería alejar a esa mujer tendría que decirle que no estaba interesado… decirle las cosas de manera directa, ya que al parecer Cho no entendía las constantes indirectas.

**

Luna sonrió cuando entró en el edificio de Potter's Desing. La recepcionista la saludó de manera cordial y la dejó pasar hasta los ascensores que conducían a las oficinas de la empresa. Rió al pensar en la cara que pondría Ron cuando le diera la sorpresa de verla allí. No le gustaba mucho molestar a Ron en la oficina, pero con todos los preparativos para el inminente regreso de Ginny y Draco había descuidado un poco a su novio… ¿qué mejor que sorprenderlo un poco?.

- ¡Luna! – exclamó Katie al verla entrar en la oficina. Luna le sonrió, Ron trabajaba con chicas muy agradables. – Que sorpresa más agradable… hace tiempo que no te veíamos por acá.

- He estado un poco ocupada. – respondió encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Está Ron en su oficina?.

Katie asintió. Luna le dio las gracias y pasó por delante de ella sonriendo.

- ¡Te lo dije… no quiero excusas! – gritaba Ron al teléfono, ni cuenta se había dado de su llegada. - ¡Si no hacen lo que digo... escucha Patrick, contraté a tu empresa porque era una compañía seria… y será mejor que para las dos me tengas mejores noticias.

Y Colgó. Luna suspiró. - ¿Un mal día, cariño? – preguntó desde la puerta.

Ron la miró con asombro, luego frunció el ceño… y luego una resplandeciente sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro. - ¿Qué estás haciéndo aquí? – le preguntó acercándose.

- Pensé en darte una sorpresa… - respondió pasando los brazos por el cuello de Ron, este le tomó la cintura. – En realidad… es tú hijo el que no dejaba de decir que quería ver donde trabajaba papá…

Ron la miró y suspiró. ¿Qué podía hacer?, a veces su novia era demasiado extraña para comprenderla… él lo había aprendido hacia mucho tiempo, por eso la amaba tanto… porque sabía que su Luna era especial. – Te amo ¿sabes? – dijo y luego le dio un suave beso en los labios.

**

Hermione llegó al final del pasillo, Susan no se veía por ninguna parte. Se mordió el labio inferior, ¿debía entrar e interrumpir a Harry? ¿Estaría ocupado?, quizás lo más adecuado sería esperar a que Susan regresara y le anunciara a Harry que ella necesitaba entregarle esos planos… o podía dejarlos sobre el escritorio con una nota… o… podía entrar y hablar directamente con él. Sacudió la cabeza, tenía muchas ganas de verlo, pero tal vez estaba ocupado, en alguna junta… al teléfono con alguien importante.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la puerta Harry no sabía como comenzar a hablar. – No creo que sea adecuado que salgamos ahora, Cho. – dijo por fin.

Ella lo miró extrañada. - ¿Por qué no?, nos divertimos juntos…no estaré mucho tiempo en Londres Harry… y de verdad me gustaría mucho poder pasar ese tiempo contigo.

- No es por eso Cho, pero ahora…

- ¿Hay alguien más? – preguntó la chica poniéndose de pie.

Y entonces a Harry se le ocurrió algo. Tal vez… - Si, Cho… lo siento, pero si estoy saliendo con alguien… - mintió. Quizás si se inventaba un romance Cho terminaría ese infructuoso acoso.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó acercándose a él peligrosamente. – A mi me parece que estás tratando de apartarme Harry… ¿es que acaso no te atraigo?...

- Eres una mujer preciosa, Cho. – respondió. – y claro que no estoy mintiendo. Si estoy saliendo con alguien.

- No te creo… - dijo pasando un brazo alrededor de su cuello. –

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió. Harry y Cho se volvieron y él sonrió, Hermione lo miró extrañado y entonces se dio cuenta de que Cho aún lo tenía abrazado. Fue entonces que se separó de ella y avanzó con pasos decididos hasta la castaña, que lo miraba a los ojos.

Y entonces pasó. Tan rápido que apenas se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Harry la tomó de la cintura y sin previo aviso le dio un beso en los labios que le quitó el aliento. Un beso que la pilló desprevenida al principio, pero que correspondió a cabalidad cuando salió de su asombro. Harry me está besando pensó al tiempo que le pasaba los brazos por el cuello. Harry por su lado sintió algo nuevo al besar a Hermione, la aferró más a él y profundizó más el beso. Que delicioso sabor pensó.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire se miraron a los ojos, Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero entonces Harry dijo algo que la dejó por completo aturdida.

- Ella es Hermione, Cho. Mi novia. – dijo aún con ella abrazada.

Unas risas a sus espaldas hicieron que ambos se volvieran. – Creo que vendré más seguido a visitarte mi amor. – dijo la cantarina voz de Luna mirando a un shockeado Ron, que los miraba con la boca abierta.

**

- ¡Definitivamente, NO!

- Por favor, serán solo unos días...

- ¿Te has vuelto loco?. No voy a hacerme pasar por tu novia.

Harry la miró a los ojos y sonrió, llevaba más de dos horas tratando de convencerla, pero sus intentos habían resultado un completo fracaso. Era muy testaruda. Pero necesitaba su ayuda, desesperadamente. Tenía que convencerla de alguna forma. No habría querido inmiscuir a nadie más en aquello, pero cuando vio a Hermione asomarse por la puerta no se le ocurrió otra forma de que Cho creyera su historia. Y entonces la besó.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó, Hermione frunció el ceño. – Serán solo unos días… hasta que Cho se vaya de Londres. Por favor Hermione…

- Hermione nada… no lo haré Harry – dijo rotundamente.

¿En qué estaba pensando?, esta completamente loco si suponía que iba a aceptar ser parte de esa farsa. Y si no la hubiera cogido por sorpresa antes habría aclarado todo en el momento que se separaron del beso… Dios, que beso, pensó. Nada comparado con aquel beso robado que en ese momento le parecía tan lejano. Aquel fue apenas un roce de labios… pero ahora, fue completamente diferente. Fue un beso de verdad, un beso que de solo recordarlo se le subían los colores al rostro. ¿Cómo demonios iba a dejar de pensar en Harry después de eso?.

Lo observó por un largo rato, estaba despeinado y sus ojos dejaban ver lo desesperado que estaba porque ella aceptara. ¿Pero como hacerlo?, con sólo un beso le hacía sentir cosas que no creía poder sentir… ¿cómo se suponía que iba a fingir ser su novia?, no podía… simplemente porque sabía que no podría fingir… ¡que problema!, Harry Potter se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero problema en su vida.

- Deberías aceptar, cariño.

Hermione se volvió para ver a Luna, la novia de Ron sonreír con ternura. Era una mujer muy linda que le había caído muy bien nada más verla. Ella y Ron no se habían movido desde que entraron a la oficina y los encontraron besándose. Ron no había dejado de bromear al respecto y Luna no hacía más que mirarla de una manera curiosa. Ninguno había dicho nada hasta ahora, ambos estaban demasiado entretenidos con la escena que estaban presenciando.

- No te lo pediría si no fuera importante. – dijo Harry entonces, Hermione volvió a mirarlo, se había levantado y ahora estaba a escasos pasos de ella. Le tomó las manos. – Serán unos días… nada más… lo prometo.

- ¿Tiene que enterarse todo el mundo? – preguntó tratando de sonar despreocupada, pero el contacto de su piel con la de Harry le provocaba escalofríos de placer.

- Es probable que todos lo sepan ya – comentó Ron rascándose la cabeza.

Hermione ahogó un gemido. Era cierto, no solo Ron y Luna los habían visto, también Susan, que de la sorpresa había tirado la bandeja de té que llevaba. Y luego de fulminarla con la mirada salió del despacho a paso rápido. Seguramente ya había esparcido el chisme y ahora toda Potter's Desing estaba enterada.

- ¿Porqué no simplemente le dices a esa mujer que no quieres tener nada con ella? – preguntó, desesperada.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Era cierto, pensó, podía decirle a Cho que lo de su supuesta novia era una farsa para alejarla porque no quería tener nada que ver con ella. Pero lo cierto era que tener a Hermione cerca, haciéndola pasar por su novia resultaba mucho más tentador… además, eso le daba una excusa perfecta para conocer mejor a aquella mujer en la que no había dejado de pensar desde que la encontró a mitad de la noche y casi arroya hace poco.

- Aunque le diga eso… no me dejará en paz. – respondió con una sonrisa que la hizo estremecer. – Es una mujer demasiado tenaz.

- Es una psicópata… - murmuró Ron entonces, Luna rió por lo bajo.

Hermione suspiró. – De acuerdo… pero serán solo un par de días… hasta que esa mujer… Cho… se vaya. – aceptó.

Harry sonrió y asintió, luego la tomó de la cintura y la abrazó con fuerza. – Gracias… - murmuró.

Luna y Ron se miraron con una gran sonrisa. Serían unos días muy divertidos…

Continuará…

Notas.

GRACIAS A TODOS/AS POR SUS COMENTARIOS E IDEAS… ME SIRVIERON DE MUCHA AYUDA…. SAQUÉ UN POCO DE CADA UNA (CREO) Y ARME UN CAPITULO QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE….

MIL GRACIAS!


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: ¿Baile? No, no y no.

Tener que fingir que eran novios no estaba resultando tan malo después de todo, pensó Harry. Llevaban dos 1 semana con la farsa y aunque la noticia se había propagado como la pólvora por toda la empresa la verdad era que no le importaba. Habían sido una semana muy reveladora en cuando a sus sentimientos. Hermione Granger le atraía más de lo que había pensando antes. Era una muchacha fascinante, inteligente y con un talento increíble para meterse en problemas, pensó.

En esa semana había conocido a sus padres, dos personas encantadoras y amables desde el primer con él, aunque su hija les había confiado que era todo una farsa para espantar a la "novia sicótica", Jane y Charlie se habían mostrado muy comprensivos con toda la situación. En cuanto a su propia familia se había mostrado realmente encantada con su nueva "novia" de mentiras. Lily no hacía más que halagarla y decir que era la chica ideal para su único hijo.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió de pronto dejando paso a Susan para que entrara. Frunció el ceño, desde que su supuesto romance había salido a la luz Susan se comportaba de una manera completamente diferente con él y no le gustaba para nada. Miraba a Hermione de una manera que le ponía los pelos de punta y cuando él le decía algo contestaba con monosílabos o asentía. Nunca lo miraba a la cara y eso lo ponía de mal humor. Sabía que estaba herida, ya que sentía algo por él, pero eso no le daba derechos a portarse como una ex novia herida. Realmente lo estaba cansando con esa actitud.

- Aquí están los documentos que me pidió… y también le llegó esta invitación para la inauguración del hotel. – dijo dejando una carpeta negra sobre el escritorio, en todo momento sin mirarlo. – Supongo que asistirá con… Hermione ¿no es así?.

- Supones bien, Susan. – dijo tomando la carpeta. – Hermione irá conmigo… - contestó. No sabía porqué, pero la manera despectiva con que la mujer nombraba a Hermione le molestaba de sobremanera. - ¿Podrías por favor llamarla y decirle que suba un momento…? Necesito hablar con ella.

Susan asintió y salió de la oficina. Aquella mujercita le había arrebatado lo que ella quería desde hacía años… como la odiaba. Con su carita angelical había conseguido lo que la mitad de las mujeres en Londres quería… cazar a Harry Potter. ¿Cómo había podido hacerlo en tan poco tiempo?, pensó con resentimiento. El teléfono comenzó a sonar y se apresuró a contestar.

- Buenos días querida… ¿alguna noticia en el frente?. – pregunto una voz femenina.

Susan frunció el ceño. – Nada aún, señorita Chang… las cosas siguen como hace una semana… - respondió con furia contenida.

Al otro lado de la línea Cho Chang soltó una maldición. – Mantenme informada de todo, Susan… quiero saber cada detalle de esa relación… tarde o temprano aquella mujercita insignificante cometerá un error y será el momento de actuar…

- Lo sé…

- Harry no se deshará de mí tan fácilmente. – Dijo – Bien, querida… te llamaré más tarde… adiós.

Susan se quedó mirando el teléfono unos segundos más. Se preguntó si había sido buena idea aliarse con Cho Chang para separar a Hermione Granger de su jefe, pero no tenía alternativa. Cho era una maestra de la intriga, lo sabía, y era mejor tenerla de aliada mientras pudiera, una vez se hubiera quitado a Hermione del medio vería como sacar a la señorita Chang también… lo que era mucho más simple… su jefe no la soportaba y eso era un as a su favor.

De mala gana marcó la extensión de la estúpida novia de su jefe y con tono profesional le dijo que el señor Potter quería verla en su oficina. Luego cortó sin esperar respuesta.

**

Hermione miró el teléfono y suspiró. ¿Qué querría Harry esta vez?, se preguntó. La semana había sido un completo caos para ella desde el mismo momento en que aceptó fingir aquella farsa. ¿En que estaba pensando?, aquel era un juego demasiado peligroso para ella… en esa corta semana Harry Potter se estaba metiendo demasiado a fondo en su corazón y eso la asustaba. Y no solo en su corazón, pensó de mala gana, también su vida. No solo había tenido que presentarle a sus padres, a los que encantó desde el primer momento, también tuvo que presentárselo a Ginger ya que había agarrado el hábito de buscarla todas las mañanas a su departamento. Aún recordaba la cara de su amiga cuando se lo presentó.

_- ¿Harry Potter?... ¿tú jefe? – preguntó entonces Ginger con voz chillona. _

_- Y su novio… - respondió él con una sonrisa burlona. _

Si hubiera podido golpearlo lo habría echo con gusto, pensó. Y también luego, para empeorar las cosas se había convertido en la comidilla de la empresa. La mayoría de las mujeres la miraban con odio y los hombres con más interés del que hubiera deseado. Y eso la llevaba a otro gran problema. Oliver Wood… no se tomó para nada bien la noticia y no había vuelto a hablarle desde entonces, y como consecuencia se sentía más sola que nunca, porque aparte de Ron (que ya consideraba un buen amigo) Oliver era la única persona con quien podía hablar ya que las chicas habían optado por hacerle la más fría ley de hielo. Incluso Katie la miraba con más odio que antes…

Gimió, había cometido un grave error y tenía que acabar con eso. No podía seguir con aquello. Al diablo con la sicópata que perseguía a Harry… era mayorcito y tendría que salir de aquel problema solo. No pensaba seguir con aquel juego que la estaba estresando y dejando sin amigos…

Así que con la firme idea de terminar con todo aquello se levantó de su escritorio y salió rumbo a la oficina de su "novio"…

- No lo hagas… - murmuró una voz a su lado. Hermione dio un salto del susto y miró a su lado para ver Luna, la novia de Ron, junto a ella.

- ¿Qué no haga que…?

- Lo que vas a hacer, por supuesto… - contestó la rubia con una sonrisa encantadora. Hermione frunció el ceño.

- No entiendo…

Y nunca lo haría, pensó. Luna Lovegood era una mujer demasiado extraña. En el poco tiempo que la conocía, desde que los sorprendió junto a Ron en la oficina de Harry besándose para ser precisos, le había parecido una mujer rara, aunque muy agradable y simpática, pero tenía algo… como un sexto sentido, y eso la ponía nerviosa.

- Dale un poco más de tiempo, Herms… - Luna sonrió, sabía que su amiga, porque así la consideraba, odiaba ese apelativo. – Ya verás como todo acabará bien… - Hermione suspiró, a veces Luna decía cosas que de verdad la hacían pensar. - ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café conmigo? – preguntó entonces.

- Harry me está esperando… - dijo con un gruñido y entró en el ascensor. Luna la miró con intensidad. – Descuida… no haré _nada_.

La rubia sonrió y las puertas se cerraron. Que felicidad, pensó, todo estaba resultando mejor de lo que pensó. Harry había encontrado a una mujer echa a su medida… una que, estaba segura, era la mujer de su vida. Aunque nadie le creyera… pensó frustrada. Ron prácticamente se había reído en su cara cuando le dijo lo que pensaba y similar reacción tuvieron Sirius y Draco. ¡Hombres!... sólo Lily y Ginny (a quien le contó en cuanto llegó a su lado en el aeropuerto) se mostraron de acuerdo con ella, porque Luna Lovegood nunca, nunca, se equivocaba en sus presentimientos.

**

- No… no y no…

- Vamos Herms… será divertido.

- Me niego… y deja de llamarme Herms…

Harry reprimió una sonrisa. En la semana que llevaban con aquella farsa había descubierto que le encantaba hacerla enojar. Se veía adorable cuando fruncía el ceño y se ponía roja de rabia. Pero no solo eso había notado que le agradaba, también le gustaba hacerla reír, ver como se le iluminaban los ojos o como se mordía el labio cuando estaba nerviosa por algo. Dios, ese era uno de sus "fetiches" preferidos… y despertaba un cosquilleo en su estómago (y en otra parte también) cada vez que hacía eso.

- ¿Por qué?... es un nombre muy bonito… y suena bien… Herms. – dijo.

Hermione suspiró, estaba segura de que si no lograba contenerse saltaría sobre él y le daría unos cuantos golpes. ¡Como la hacía perder el buen juicio!, siempre se había jactado de tener paciencia y buen carácter, pero Harry lograba que simplemente se olvidar de eso y aflorara su mal genio… uno que ni siquiera sabía que existía.

- ¿Sabes?.. olvídalo, no voy a discutir contigo, porque es completamente inútil…

- Efectivamente… no deberías malgastar tú tiempo discutiendo… cuando podemos hacer cosas más divertidas ¿no crees? – preguntó él entonces poniéndose a su lado y tomando su mano. Hermione se ruborizó ante el contacto, y él sonrió aún más cuando la vio morderse el labio… la estaba poniendo nerviosa. – Ven conmigo al baile... será divertido, además nos hará bien que nos vean en público… un beso en el momento indicado y… Bingo! … saldremos en portada de muchas revistas… eso bastará para que Cho me deje en paz.

Hermione frunció el ceño. No quería que fuera al baile con él por que quisiera su compañía, pensó desilusionada, sino porque le convenía. Pero ¿de que se extrañaba? Ese era el acuerdo… dejarse ver para que Cho no tuviera dudas de su romance… pero que lo pensara así, se dijo angustiada, no quería decir que lo deseara… que problema más grande, pensó cuando lo miró a los ojos, aquel hombre estaba jugando con ella y sus sentimientos, aunque no los supiera, y sabía perfectamente que cuando todo terminara él seguiría con su vida y ella… terminaría con el corazón roto.

- Hola chicos…. – la voz de Luna los distrajo y Harry la soltó de inmediato. - ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo? – preguntó con picardía.

- Claro que no… - dijo Harry con una sonrisa torcida. Hermione solo miraba el piso. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?.

- Vine a buscar a Ron para ir a comer … ¿quieren acompañarnos?.

- Lo siento… pero tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. – se disculpó Hermione antes de que Harry abriera la boca.

- De acuerdo… pero tu vendrás ¿no Harry? – preguntó la rubia entonces con una sonrisa. Este asintió. – Estupendo… vamos entonces… Hermione ¿estás segura de que no quieres venir con nosotros?....

- Segura.

Dio un paso para salir de la oficina cuando Susan entró con una bandeja de té, seguramente para Luna, y se quedó en la puerta. Harry entonces tomó el brazo de Hermione y le dio la vuelta para quedar frente a ella.

- Aún no me dice si irás conmigo al baile, amor. – murmuró. De reojo vio como Luna reía y Susan los miraba con odio. Luego volcó toda su atención en esos ojos color miel que lo miraban irritados. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse.

Se miraron por unos segundos, pero a ambos les parecieron horas, era una silenciosa batalla de miradas, miel y esmeralda enfrentados en una guerra sin palabras. Para Harry era una tortura tenerla tan cerca. ¡Que ganas tenía de besarla en ese momento!. Hermione dio un suspiro y apartó la mirada.

- De acuerdo… iré contigo.

Harry sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Susan frunció el ceño, Luna rió y Harry se quedó tan sorprendido como Hermione ante ese acto ya que no había sido para nada premeditado… fue tan espontáneo como respirar.

- Nos… vemos. – dijo entonces él.

Ella asintió y después salió de la oficina rápidamente.

Luna lo observó por largo rato mientras Susan, con gestos bruscos y ceño fruncido, servía el té que traía. Cuando los dejó solos a Harry le dio la impresión de que estaba en esas películas de detectives donde al culpable lo exponen a una luz brillante para que suelte la sopa. Salvo que la luz era la penetrante mirada de su amiga.

- Suéltalo ya… - le dijo al fin, mirándola.

Luna sonrió y tomó su taza de té con calma. – Estaba pensando en lo que acaba de pasar… ese beso fue…

- ¿Olvidas que Susan cree que esto es real también? – preguntó antes de que dijera nada más. Su amiga solía ser demasiado perceptiva a veces. – Debía fingir una despedida acorde ¿no te parece?.

- Yo no he olvidado nada, Harry… - dijo ella entonces sorbiendo su té con tranquilidad. Nada perturbaba nunca a Luna. – Pero me pregunto si ese simple gesto fue tan fríamente calculado como dices… por la cara que pusieron ambos…

- ¿Ron no nos está esperando para ir a comer? – preguntó entones levantándose. Quería cambia de tema como fuera, se sentía incómodo hablando del asunto.

- Si, lo había olvidado. – dijo ella poniéndose de pie también. Harry no pudo evitar reír. Luna parecía una mujer demasiado madura a veces, pero otras simplemente lo sorprendía con sus despistes… ¿sería un problema de personalidad?, se preguntó mientras salían de la oficina. Susan no estaba por ninguna parte. – Parece que tu secretaria está de mal humor estos días ¿no es así?... quizá deberías darle unas vacaciones… para que se relaje.

Harry asintió distraído. Su mente había vuelto, de repente, a recordar el beso de hace un momento. Luna lo miró y sonrió. ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo?... tendría que ayudarlo. Harry podía ser muy distraído a veces.

**

El día pasó relativamente deprisa para Hermione, luego de salir de la oficina de Harry y para no pensar en lo que había pasado se había enfrascado en cientos de papeles y documentos… además de adelantar algunos bocetos para el nuevo proyecto en el que estaba trabajando con Oliver. Así que no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar… hasta ahora. Eran más de las 5 y con casi todo el trabajo hecho no le quedó más que echar su mente a volar hasta horas antes…

¿Cómo era posible que en tan poco tiempo aquel hombre le llegara tan adentro?, pensó frustrada. Desde el primer momento en que lo vio, desde que la encontró en aquella calle a mitad de la noche se clavó en sus pensamientos… y no había manera de sacarlo de allí. Y luego su cambio radical… ya no quedaba rastro de aquel ejecutivo pedante y arrogante… ahora era todo lo contrario, era amable con todo el mundo… y tenía encanto, admitió, algo magnético que hacía que cada día le interesara más.

Recordó el beso de la primera noche… y después el beso en su oficina… ambos le provocaban mariposas en el estomago con solo revivirlos en su memoria… ¿Y qué había sido eso de esta mañana? ¿una actuación para Susan y Luna?... furiosa se levantó de la silla y paseó por su oficina… Harry Potter la estaba volviendo loca.

El teléfono sonó en ese momento. – Hola Hermy… ¿vas a venir conmigo?.

Era Ginger, con todo esto había olvidado que iba a acompañarla a su cita con el médico. – Salgo para allá… ¿nos vemos en la consulta?.

- De acuerdo… y Herms… gracias.

Luego colgó, antes de que le replicara por el apelativo. ¿Porqué todo el mundo ahora la llamaba Herms?... como odiaba a Harry por ponerle ese estupido apodo. Tomó su bolso y salió de la oficina. No miró a nadie… no quería enfrentar, otra vez, las miradas de desdén y envidia de las chicas que había considerado sus amigas.

Llegó a la consulta con 10 minutos de anticipación y como no vio a Ginger preguntó por ella con la secretaria.

- La señorita Moller no ha llegado, pero tiene tiempo… el doctor Harper está con otro paciente ahora.

- Gracias…

Se sentó al lado de una pelirroja muy bonita y su marido, supuso, un hombre rubio y muy atractivo que tenía la vista clavada en su mujer… sus ojos decían más que mil palabras… sintió una leve punzada de celos… que daría ella porque algún hombre la mirada de esa manera.

- Hola… ¿también estás embarazada? – preguntó la pelirroja.

Hermione la miró sorprendida. – No… no estoy… espero a una amiga…. Es ella quien está embarazada. – dijo.

La pelirroja le sonrió, parecía una mujer muy simpática y amable. – Estoy un poco nerviosa… es mi primera consulta con el médico…

- ¿Es tu primer bebé? – preguntó, aunque era obvio. La mujer asintió con una enorme sonrisa. – Felicitaciones.

- Muchas gracias… por cierto… me llamo Ginny y el es mi esposo, Draco.

El hombre la miró por un momento y asintió en señal de saludo, luego volvió a concentrarse en su mujer al 100%.

- Es un gusto, yo me llamo Hermione. – dijo. - ¿Y cuanto tienes de embarazo?.

- Apenas un mes… lo supimos mientras estábamos de Luna de miel… - dijo y soltó una risita. – fue toda una sorpresa. Ya decía yo que los mariscos no podían hacerme vomitar tanto por las mañanas… - Hermione la acompañó en la risa. - ¿Y qué es lo que haces Hermione?.

- Soy diseñadora y decoradora de interiores… - respondió.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Ginny. Draco a su lado le tomó la mano. – Debe ser mi día de suerte entonces… estoy buscando a una persona que se encargue de la decoración del cuarto del bebé… o mejor dicho… que me ayude a hacerlo. – explicó. – Draco insiste en que lo dejemos en manos de la compañía…. Que ellos se encargaran, pero quiero involucrarme en eso ¿entiendes?... es mi primer bebé…

- Entiendo perfectamente… - dijo Hermione. – y quieres participar de todo… es comprensible.

- ¿Entonces que me dices? ¿Quieres trabajar conmigo? – preguntó Ginny entusiasmada.

Su marido la miró fijamente. – Ya he dicho que no debes preocuparte… - dijo con voz suave y profunda.

Ginny lo miró con mala cara. – Es mi bebé Draco… y quiero ser yo quien decida como serán las cortinas de su cuarto… maldición.

Hermione se quedó mirándolos como comenzaban a discutir, entre sorprendida y asombrada. Había escuchado que las pelirrojas eran apasionadas y testarudas… pero Ginny era la reina, sin duda. Maldecía y maldecía sin importar que los oyera todo el mundo, mientras que Draco hablaba con voz normal y calmada. Al final Draco suspiró y asintió, Ginny se volvió hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- Esta es mi tarjeta… llámame y nos pondremos de acuerdo. – dijo y luego se puso de pie, tiró de la mano a su marido y entraron en la consulta del doctor.

Hermione los observó hasta que la puerta de cerró. Sin duda aquella mujer era muy singular, pensó… en realidad los dos lo eran. Sonrió. Justo en ese momento Ginger llegó y se sentó a su lado.

- Lamento la demora. – dijo tomando aire. - ¿has esperado mucho?.

- No en realidad… - respondió con una sonrisa. Luego le pasó la tarjeta a Ginger. – Creo que encontré un trabajo extra.

Lo que no sabía era que había encontrado más de un trabajo. Con el tiempo….

Continuará.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

La noche era perfecta, la luna llena coronaba un cielo despejado y cubierto de estrellas. Enfundada en un precioso vestido rosa pálido Hermione se sentía como una princesa de cuentos, pero sólo en apariencia… porque la sensación de estar fuera de lugar era cada vez mayor.

Había llegado con Harry hacia un poco más de una hora y a medida que el tiempo pasaba las miradas curiosas de los hombres y las envenenadas de la mayoría de las mujeres la estaban poniendo cada vez más incómoda. ¿En que estaba pensando cuando aceptó?, aquel no era su mundo, su entorno, era como cenicienta en el baile, pero sin que el príncipe reparara en ella en ningún momento. Frunció el ceño, molesta, Harry había desaparecido de su lado en cuanto llegaron a la fiesta y salvo por algunos segundos en su compañía había estado de un lugar para otro sin reparar en que ella lo estaba pasando fatal. Pero se recordó que no tenía porque sentirse mal por eso, ella estaba ahí para confirmar lo que era un rumor a voces… que era la novia de Harry Potter, nada más. Y ya lo había echo, pensó con rabia, cuando entraron todos se habían vuelto a mirarlos y él no había encontrado nada mejor que tomarla de la cintura y caminar escaleras abajo con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Le había dicho que estaba muy bonita, pero no preciosa, le había dado las gracias de camino al hotel pero nunca que estaba realmente feliz de que lo acompañara. Era un teatro, se recordó, una farsa y ella tenía que interpretar su papel. Pero que ella lo supiera no quería decir que lo aceptara tan fácilmente, no cuando su supuesto novio había estado coqueteando con todas las mujeres que se le acercaban para invitarlo a bailar. Justo como ahora, estaba en el centro de la pista con una rubia despampanante, bailando una pieza lenta y romántica.

Entonces lo supo, no era rabia porque la dejara sola lo que sentía, eran celos… Dios, estaba celosa, celosa… celosa de la rubia que le sonreía, celosa de que él le sonriera también. Con un gemido ahogado salió al balcón para tomar algo de aire fresco. No quería sentirse así, no quería sentir celos porque eso significaba que sentía otras cosas por Harry… y no quería… no quería sentir cosas por su jefe. Había aceptado ayudarlo, pero sólo ahora se daba cuenta de que esa era un arma filosa y mortal. No podía seguir por ese camino… seguir con aquello solo haría que sintiera cosas más profundas… y no quería.

- Aquí estás… estaba buscándote. – dijo la voz de Harry desde la puerta que daba al balcón.

Hermione se volvió, estaba muy guapo con el smoking negro que llevaba, el pelo levemente despeinado y esa arrebatadora sonrisa que hacía que las piernas le temblaran. Cada vez que lo veía sentía aquello… y solo ahora se daba cuenta de la razón.

Harry por su lado la observó a la luz de la luna y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de acercarse y besarla. Llevaba toda la noche queriendo hacerlo, pero sabía que eso no era correcto, por mucho que fuera su novia para el resto del mundo eso no le daba derechos sobre ella, no podía aprovecharse de la situación. Pero de todas formas las ganas que tenía de tomarla en sus brazos y besarla eran infinitamente más fuertes que otra cosa. La observó morderse el labio inferior, estaba nerviosa, lo sabía, seguramente porque no se encontraba cómoda en aquel lugar con tanta gente, y como quería estar con ella para reconfortarla, pero no podía, cada vez que se acercaba a ella sentía ganas de tocarla… de besarla… por eso había estado tan distante, por eso había bailado con todas las mujeres de la fiesta excepto con ella. Tenía miedo de sus propios impulsos.

- Si no te importa quisiera irme a casa. – dijo ella entonces sin mirarlo a la cara.

Harry la observó un momento y se acercó a ella. – No puedes irte aún… - dijo. Hermione lo miró entonces. – No hemos tenido oportunidad de bailar… ¿me permites? – dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

Ella dudó un momento, pero después de pensarlo se rindió y aceptó su mano. Caminó en dirección a la pista de baile, pero antes de entrar nuevamente Harry la detuvo. – Aquí es un buen lugar… no necesitamos a toda esa gente mirando… sé que te pone nerviosa.

Hermione se mordió el labio y asintió. ¿Cómo podía negarse a bailar con él si lo había deseado desde que entraron a la fiesta?, quería… o más bien, necesitaba tenerlo cerca. Por eso no tuvo reparo en que él la acercara aún más a su cuerpo y pasara una mano por su cintura. Era una sensación de lo más agradable estar en sus brazos.

La música les llegaba suave desde dentro del hotel, se movían al compás de las notas y Hermione tuvo la sensación de que había sido transportada a un espacio donde no existía nada más excepto ellos dos bailando con la luna y las estrellas como mudos testigos. Era todo tan mágico… Harry la apretó aún contra sí y siguieron deslizándose por el balcón, uno, dos, uno, dos…

Sin que se diera cuenta descansó su cabeza en el hombro masculino y suspiró, por un momento quería olvidarse que estaba ahí para representar un papel. Quería quedarse en los brazos de Harry para siempre… y entonces, como una revelación, lo supo… con todo su corazón supo que estaba enamorada de ese hombre… estaba enamorada de Harry.

Se apartó de él un movimiento brusco, como si le hubieran dado un golpe eléctrico. Lo miró a los ojos, él la observaba con curiosidad por ese cambio repentino.

- Lo siento. – murmuró mirando la punta de sus zapatos, lo último que quería era que viera las lágrimas que comenzaban con salir… porque se había dado cuenta de que aunque ella lo quisiera él nunca sentiría lo mismo por ella… por eso, tenía que alejarse. –

- ¿Qué sientes?... no me has pisado si te refieres a eso. – dijo él con voz juguetona.

Pero Hermione no contestó, siguió mirando hacia abajo y eso lo preocupó. ¿A qué se debía ese repentino cambio de actitud?, hace solo un momento había estado en sus brazos, y por Dios, que sensación tan placentera era tenerla tan cerca, habría podido estar con ella así por horas. No entendía aquel cambio tan deprisa. - ¿Sucede algo, Herms…?.... lo siento, sé que no…

- No, está bien… no te disculpes. – lo interrumpió. – La que debe pedir perdón soy yo… - dijo y levantó la vista, tenía una expresión triste, Harry tuvo la desagradable sensación de que no iba a gustarle lo que iba a escuchar. – Harry… yo… lo siento, pero no puedo… no puedo…

- ¿Qué pasa?... estás asustándome.

- No voy a seguir con esto. – dijo, Harry la miró confuso. – Esta farsa se termina hoy y ahora. No quiero seguir fingiendo que soy tu novia… lo siento…

- ¿Qué...?... ¿Porqué?.

Harry no estaba entendiendo nada. ¿Qué no podía seguir ayudándolo? ¿Qué estaba pasando?.

- Lo siento, pero de verdad no puedo…

Y era cierto, pensó. ¿Cómo podía seguir con aquello cuando se había dado cuenta de que lo amaba?, no quería salir lastimada, lo mejor sería parar todo cuando aún podía. Si seguía con aquello después no sabría como apartar la fantasía de la realidad…

- Mañana presentaré mi renuncia. – anunció, Harry la miró atónito. – Lo siento…

- No entiendo. – dijo al cabo de un segundo, luego de reaccionar. ¿Por qué estaba diciéndole todo aquello? ¿qué estaba pasando?. - ¿Cómo que renuncias?...

- No quiero seguir trabajando para ti. – le explicó, luego y sin que pudiera evitarlo un sollozo salió de su garganta, se tapó la boca con las manos. - ¿Es tan difícil de entender?... no quiero seguir en Potter Desings, es todo.

Luego se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. Harry se quedó ahí de pie, sin saber que decir. Aún estaba demasiado perplejo para reaccionar. Hace solo unos minutos estaban bailando y ahora, de pronto, Hermione le anunciaba que se iría de la empresa… y dejaría la farsa del noviazgo. ¿Qué ocurría?, aún no podía creer que hubiera renunciado… De pronto reaccionó, tenía que hablar con ella, hacerla entrar en razón. No podía dejarlo, pensó angustiado, en poco tiempo aquella mujer se había convertido en alguien importante para él, no podía irse así como así… no podía salir de su vida ahora que había entrado. Como una ladrona, pensó, minuciosa y desapercibida había logrado entrar en él, lo había echo cambiar… no iba a dejarla irse, de eso nada.

Pero cuando llegó a la salida del hotel soltó una maldición, había sido muy lento… con frustración vio como el taxi que había tomado se perdía en el horizonte… Maldición, maldición… Hermione no podía dejarlo ahora… estaba a punto de ir a su coche cuando alguien le tomó el brazo.

- Harry… que sorpresa. – dijo Cho. Él se volvió de mala gana, lo último que quería era ver a aquella mujer.

- Hola Cho… - le saludó, tratando de sonar cordial. Demonios, tenía que ir tras Hermione… no tenía tiempo para perderlo con Cho.

- ¿No entras a la fiesta…? – preguntó la chica tomando su brazo. – Tengo entendido que tienes que dar un discurso. – dijo.

Harry soltó una palabrota en su cabeza. Era cierto, no podía abandonar la fiesta aún, tenía que dar un discurso sobre las remodelaciones del hotel, las nuevas instalaciones… no podía irse aún.

Cho lo vio asentir y sonrió, había presenciado, desde un lugar privilegiado como la mujercita esa, novia de Harry le decía que todo terminaba y que renunciaría a la empresa. Estaba segura de que él iba tras ella y por eso lo siguió hasta la salida del hotel. Ahora que aquella estupida lo había dejado libre tenía toda la intención de reconquistarlo. No iba a dejar que aquella insulsa se quedara con el mejor partido de Londres, claro que no. Harry Potter sería suyo… a costa de lo que fuera. Tomó el brazo del chico y lo acompañó al interior del hotel nuevamente, esa noche no iba a despejarse de su lado, si tenía intenciones de dar su discurso y luego dejar la fiesta para salir detrás de la mujercita esa, podía olvidarlo…

**

Cuando Hermione llegó a la oficina al día siguiente hizo lo posible por no llamar la atención. Lo último que quería era que Harry supiera que estaba ahí recogiendo sus cosas. Había redactado su carta de renuncia aquella misma noche cuando llegó a su departamento, Ginger le había ayudado a escribirla ya que ella apenas podía ver las letras debido a las lágrimas que no paraban de salir. Le contó a su amiga entre sollozos angustiados que no podía seguir trabajando para Potter Desings, que estaba enamorada de Harry y que tenía que alejarse de él ahora, antes de que su corazón resultara lastimado. Pero era mentira, porque su corazón ya estaba herido, porque sabía que él nunca la querría de la misma forma que ella, porque sabía que simplemente la veía como a la mujer que podía sacarlo de sus problemas de faldas. Y no podía estar cerca de él así, sería demasiado doloroso.

_- Por lo menos tienes ese trabajo de decoración… _- le había dicho Ginger luego de que se calmara un poco.

Era verdad, al menos podía llamar a aquella mujer que conoció en la consulta y decirle que aceptaba el empleo. Así al menos tendría como pagar el arriendo del mes. Ginger le había dicho que no se preocupara por ella, que ya conseguiría algún empleo que pudiera realizar estando embarazada. Pero Hermione se negó rotundamente, su embarazo era de alto riesgo y no la dejaría arriesgarse de aquella manera. Si era necesario que dejaran el departamento y volviera a casa de sus padres lo haría sin chistar. Aunque la idea no le parecía nada agradable sabía que ellos la recibirían con los brazos abiertos, pero tenía orgullo y antes de tomar esa medida agotaría todas las demás.

Unos golpes en la puerta la distrajeron de sus divagaciones y levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con el confundido rostro de Ron en la puerta. Hermione se mordió el labio, habría querido irse sin tener que despedirse de nadie, pero sabía que tenía que hablar con Ron, después de todo era su jefe y lo consideraba un buen amigo. Por su cara supo que había encontrado la carta que dejó sobre su escritorio. Se preparó mentalmente para la despedida.

- No lo entiendo… - dijo Ron cerrando la puerta tras él. - ¿Pasó algo de lo que no estoy enterado?.

- Necesito irme, Ron. – respondió, sin detener la tarea de guardar sus cosas en la caja que tenía sobre el escritorio. – No puedo seguir trabajando aquí.

- A ver… déjame entender… te vas de la compañía porque… y cito textual… _"no puedo seguir trabajando aquí", _pues no… sigo sin entender así que mejor me lo explicas mejor. – dijo cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

Hermione suspiró. No quería mentirle a Ron, pero tampoco podía decirle que se marchaba porque se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorada de Harry Potter y no quería estar cerca de él. Así que optó por decir una verdad a medias. – Conseguí trabajo de manera independiente. – dijo, pensando en que haría si la pelirroja agradable que había conocido le decía que no después de todo. – Es una oportunidad para abrir mi propio negocio… no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad, Ron.

El pelirrojo asintió. – Eso lo entiendo… de acuerdo, suena bastante lógico, pero hace un momento has dicho que no _podías_ seguir aquí… - dijo. Maldición, pensó ella… Ron no era tan despistado como había pensando. - ¿Hay algo más que debería saber, Hermione?.

- Claro que no… fue solo un error al escoger las palabras… nada más. – se defendió y siguió metiendo cosas en la caja, quería salir cuanto antes de ese lugar, no quería encontrarse a Harry, de eso nada. – No quise decir que no puedo…

- ¿No hay manera de que cambies de opinión?. – preguntó.

Sólo si Harry entra por esa puerta y me dice que siente lo mismo que yo, pensó. Pero eso nunca pasaría, eso pasaba solo en las películas, y esto era la vida real, ningún príncipe iba a ir a decirle cosas bonitas a ella… - Lo siento. – dijo entonces sonriendo.

Ron suspiró, admitiendo la derrota. Aunque sabía desde el momento en que encontró aquel sobre en su escritorio con la palabra _dimisión_ escrita en él que no podía hacer nada para convencerla de que se quedara. En el poco tiempo que conocía a Hermione se había dado cuenta de que era una mujer con carácter, y muy llevada a sus ideas, no la convencería de quedarse, así que no tenía más remedio que aceptar su renuncia. Pero de todos modos no iba a dejar las cosas así, sabía que la apresurada decisión tenía que ver con la fiesta de anoche. Harry lo había llamado a las tres de la madrugada para decirle que Hermione iba a renunciar, así que encontrar el sobre no fue una sorpresa completa. Aún podía escuchar los gritos de su amigo por la otra línea diciéndole que Hermione había estado rara toda la noche, y que de un momento a otro decidió que no quería seguir con la farsa del noviazgo y que se iría de la empresa. ¿Qué había echo que tomara esa decisión?, cuando se lo comentó a Luna esa misma mañana ella se había mostrado igual de sorprendida, cosa extraña… Luna siempre iba un paso adelante, lo sabía todo.

- ¿Necesitas alguna carta de recomendación?. – le preguntó poniéndose de pie. Hermione le sonrió. – Voy a extrañarte, Herms… y no te atrevas a regañarme… me he acostumbrado a llamarte así.

- No hay problema… también yo me acostumbré. – dijo con melancolía. – Y también voy a extrañarte Ron… has sido un buen amigo.

- Y lo seguiré siendo, señorita… no creas que porque te vas de aquí no seguiremos en contacto. – le amenazó con el dedo en tono juguetón. Luego avanzó hasta ella y la rodeó con los brazos en un abrazo apretado. Hermione tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no echarse a llorar. Iba a extrañar a Ron… iba a echar de menos Potter Desings, iba a echar horriblemente de menos a Harry…

Cuando salió del edificio aún no eran las nueve de la mañana, todos la habían observado con la caja entre las manos, pero ninguna de las chicas dijo nada, pero sus rostros le decían claramente que no se entristecían por su partida. ¿Qué había echo para que la odiaran tanto, en tan poco tiempo?... oh, sí… se había emparejado con el dueño de la empresa… con el inalcanzable señor Potter. Sólo Oliver se acercó para desearle suerte y recordarle que estaría siempre ahí para lo que necesitara. Estaba segura de que suponía que su "relación" con Harry había terminado y que por eso ella se iba, y no había dudado en ofrecerse como paño de lágrimas. Ojalá pudiera querer a Oliver, las cosas serían menos complicadas, su vida no sería el caos que era si hubiera fijado sus ojos en el guapo publicista… pero que va… el destino había echo que sus ojos miraran demasiado alto… a alguien que nunca podría alcanzar. Por un lado se alegraba de no haberse encontrado con Harry, pero por el otro no pudo dejar de sentirse triste por no verlo una vez más… Dios, habían pasado solo unas cuantas horas y ya lo echaba de menos… ¿cómo se supone que iba a sobrevivir así?. Deja de pensar en él, Hermione se reprendió internamente. Ahora tenía cosas más importantes en las que enfocarse, como llamar por el empleo, no podía vivir de amor… tenía que conseguir trabajo cuanto antes.

Llegó a su departamento con la firme determinación de llamar a la mujer que conoció el la consulta del médico, así que buscó la tarjeta y marcó el número fijo que aparecía. Ginger no estaba por ningún lado, seguramente había ido a dar su caminata diaria recomendada por el doctor.

Al cuarto timbre alguien descolgó el teléfono. – Buenas tardes, busco a Ginny…

- Habla Ginny – dijo una voz alegre desde el otro lado de la línea. - ¿Quién es…?.

- Soy Hermione Granger… nos conocimos en la consulta del doctor Meyer – dijo Hermione nerviosa. - ¿Aún sigue en pie la oferta que me hiciste?... ¿lo recuerdas?.

- Claro te recuerdo… - dijo Ginny entusiasmada… demasiado entusiasmada, pensó. – estaba esperando tu llamada… ¿qué te parece si nos vemos hoy?, claro si no estás ocupada.

Ginny le dio las indicaciones de su casa y Hermione se apresuró a tomar nota. Tenía dos horas para alistarse.

**

- Sigo pensando que sería mejor contratar a una decoradora con más experiencia…

Ginny miró a su marido y frunció el ceño. Draco podía ser muy insistente, y quería a toda costa que "expertos" se encargaran de la decoración de su primogénito. Pero ella no, claro que no, era su primer bebé y no iba a dejar que unos completos extraños decidieran colores y muebles sin tomar en cuenta sus ideas. Quería encargarse de eso personalmente y su marido no iba a convencerla de lo contrario.

- Ya te dije que quiero participar en esto Draco… y no voy a cambiar de idea.

- Contamos con los mejores decoradores – dijo él entonces sin levantar la mirada de la revista de negocios que estaba leyendo. – Sería cosa de llamar a Harry y…

- Y yo podría llamar a Ron… - dijo. – o podrías ir tú personalmente, por algo eres uno de los dueños… Pero no, Draco… no quiero que un extraño o extraña me imponga de qué colores deben ser las paredes del cuarto de mi bebé. ¿Es tan difícil de entender?.

Draco por fin apartó la mirada de la revista y miró a su esposa. Ginny podía ser muy testaruda cuando se lo proponía, pero debía admitir que tenía razón en no querer a Potter Desings, quería hacerlo ella sola. Aunque la idea no le gustaba para nada. El médico había sido claro, nada de esfuerzos, nada de malos ratos, nada de nada. Estaba embarazada, por Dios santo, y no quería que se pusiera en riesgos innecesarios. Si contaban con los recursos ¿porqué no usarlos?, era dueño de una de las empresas más grandes, especialista precisamente en remodelaciones, decoraciones… pero se había casado con la única mujer del planeta que no quería aprovechar aquel lujo.

- Esta bien… pero prométeme que harás el mínimo esfuerzo. – dijo por fin, dando la batalla por pérdida.

Pero se dijo que valía la pena, por el brillo en los ojos de Ginny. – Te amo… - dijo dándole un abrazo y saltando como niña chiquita. Draco rió.

- Mañana debo ir a la oficina… - dijo de pronto. Ginny lo miró y frunció el ceño. Había esperado el momento indicado para decírselo, y le pareció una buena idea hacerlo cuando estaba tan contenta porque la dejara, al fin, decorar ella misma le cuarto de su hijo. – No me mires así… debo ir, he estado muchos días ausente… puede que entre tú hermano y Harry nos tengan en la ruina.

- Eres un exagerado… ambos saben perfectamente como hacer su trabajo. – dijo ella cruzando los brazos.

- Pero de todas formas… tengo que ir… tengo que trabajar para poder comer… y ahora seremos tres.

Ginny lo miró, incrédula. ¿Desde cuando Draco "soy un ricachón" Malfoy se preocupaba por el dinero?, de acuedo, habían cambiado algunas cosas desde que supo que sería padre, como preocuparse más por su salud, por que se cambiaran a una casa más grande, con un enorme jardín, o cosas así… pero no tenían problemas económicos, Draco era hijo único de Lucius Malfoy, un millonario, dueño de una cadena de cruceros, por lo que su marido era el único heredero de ese imperio… además de tener una gran participación en la empresa de Harry, como socio y presidente del directorio. Así que claro que estaba asombrada porque le dijera que "necesitaba" trabajar para poder mantener una familia… era una excusa tan absurda. ¿Porqué no le decía que quería ir a la oficina porque se aburría todo el día en casa sin hacer nada?, hombres… siempre se complicaban por todo.

**

Cuando Harry llegó a la oficina aquella mañana con el firme propósito de hacer recapacitar a Hermione de que no se fuera se encontró con que ella se había adelantado. Había firmado la carta de renuncia y se había ido son despedirse de él. Ni siquiera lo había esperado para aclarar aquello. Y estaba furioso… había desaparecido, y aunque se moría por ir a su departamento y reclamarle unas cuantas cosas sabía que tenía que calmarse antes, si se aparecía así probablemente ella terminaría llamando a la policía por tener a un loco en su casa.

- ¿Porqué demonios dejaste que se fuera? – preguntó a Ron. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros. Lo que puso de peor humor a su amigo. – Debiste impedir que se marchara, Ron.

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué la amarra con cadenas? – preguntó irónico. Harry gruño. – No entiendo porqué estás tan enojado…

- Porque Cho se dio cuenta de que mi "relación" con Hermione se fue al demonio… y no ha parado de llamar desde anoche. – explicó mostrándole las más de 30 llamadas de su celular a su amigo.

Ron soltó una carcajada. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. – Lo lamento… pero es que Cho realmente es insistente… deberías llamar a la policía…¿y como se dio cuenta de todo?... ¿acaso Hermione _terminó_ contigo en plena fiesta?.

Harry suspiró y se sentó en el cómodo sofá frotándose los ojos. Estaba cansado y lo único que quería era dormir cinco minutos… desde que llegó a su departamento no había podido dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado a lo largo de la velada. Todo iba bien… y de pronto todo se iba al demonio por que Hermione no quería seguir fingiendo que era su novia. Y lo peor de todo es que Cho lo sabía… no tenía idea de cómo, pero estaba enterada… ¿cómo, si no, había vuelto a la carga?, no se había despegado de su lado en todo el transcurso de la estúpida fiesta, y hoy no dejaba de llamarlo por teléfono para invitarlo a almorzar… ¡que mujer más insistente!... quizás debería pedirle a alguien más que fingiera ser su novia… No… no concebía la idea de que otra mujer estuviera a su lado representando ese papel que no fuera Hermione. Demonios, se había acostumbrado a ella… a su sonrisa sincera, a sus quejas, a su frescura, a la forma en que tenía de decirle las cosas, directa y espontánea.

- No sé que fue lo que pasó. De pronto estábamos bailando… y luego se echó a llorar, así, sin más. Me dijo que no podía seguir fingiendo que era mi novia y que renunciaría. – explicó.

- ¿Y no la detuviste?.

- Al principio no hice nada, estaba impresionado por aquel repentino cambio, luego reaccioné y salí tras ella… pero cuando llegué a la puerta principal ya se había montado en un taxi. – dijo. Luego puso mala cara. – Y entonces, cuando estaba a punto de dar la vuelta para subirme a mi coche para salir tras ella apareció Cho… y no se despegó de mi lado en toda la noche. Tuve que hacer malabares para salir del hotel después sin que me viera…

Ron lo miró con una sonrisa bailando en los labios. – Nunca imaginé que llegaría el día en que te viera huir así de una mujer… - dijo, entonces estalló en risas. – Pero te entiendo, no te preocupes, Cho Chang puede ser muy hermosa y sexy… pero es una arpía. Y no va a descansar hasta cazarte amigo.

- Por eso necesito a Hermione. – suspiró

Su amigo lo miró divertido, que ciego y despistado podía ser Harry cuando se lo proponía. No quería ver lo que para el resto del mundo era evidente. Hermione Granger se había instalado muy adentro de su amigo, pero el muy tonto no se daba cuenta. Estaba a punto de decirle lo que estaba pensando cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando ver a Susan, que sonreía como si fuera navidad. Era obvio que se alegraba de que Hermione se marchara. Ya era un secreto a voces que había renunciado, lo cual comenzó las especulaciones de que Harry se había aburrido de ella.

_- No me extraña… ¿qué podía hacer esa mujercita?... era horrorosa. _

Y muchos otros comentarios de la misma calaña a medida había tenido que escuchar. Incluso Angelina y Alicia, que no solían ser cotillas se habían puesto a especular sobre las razones del sorpresivo rompimiento. La que parecía realmente contenta con la marcha de Hermione era Katie, estaba de muy buen humor, casi tanto como Susan, aunque sabía que tenían diferentes razones para estarlo. Katie tendría el camino libre con Oliver Wood y Susan podría seguir idolatrando a Harry sin que la novia estuviera cerca. Ron suspiró, en un principio le había parecido buena idea pero ahora estaba comenzando a dudar. Hermione había renunciado, y aunque le jurara que era porque tenía un nuevo empleo que le permitiría ser independiente no se lo creía del todo. Estaba seguro de que había algo más en todo aquello. Además Harry parecía realmente afectado con la idea de no volver a verla.

Se preguntó si Hermione había logrado derrumbar esa pared que su amigo tenía alrededor del corazón después de todo.

**

Cuando Hermione llegó a la dirección que Ginny le había dado se quedó con la boca abierta. Esa no era una casa. ¡Era una mansión! En todo el sentido de la palabra. Enorme, de jardines amplios y frondosos, un camino de grava rodeado de flores y arbustos que daba a la enorme puerta principal de la casa, de madera maciza. Una mansión de esas que solo había visto en las revistas o en las películas. Tocó el timbre y enseguida una muchacha de su misma edad y aspecto amable le abrió la puerta.

- Buenas tardes… soy Hermione Gra…

- Hay Dios… que bueno que llegas – dijo la voz de Ginny que venía bajando las escaleras a toda prisa. Draco, su marido, venía justo detrás con el ceño fruncido.

- NO corras por las escaleras, por Dios. – dijo cuando la mujer llegó al último escalón. – Estas embarazada… ¿lo recuerdas?.

Ginny lo ignoró. – Estaba esperándote. Tengo tantos planes… ¿quieres ver la habitación?. – preguntó emocionada.

Hermione la miró y sonrió. Pero fue Draco quien habló. – Me parece que deberíamos sentarnos a hablar primero… - dijo mirando exclusivamente a su esposa.

- Ya hablaremos después… - dijo ella.

- Gin…

- Tú deberías irte – dijo la pelirroja apuntándole con el dedo. - ¿no tenías que ir a la oficina o algo así?.

- Eso es mañana…

- Estoy segura de que no le importará que vayas hoy… por algo eres su socio… Vete ya, Draco.

Hermione miró a uno y luego a otro, sintiéndose de pronto incómoda. Estaba presenciando una pelea que no debería presenciar. – Si quiere que vuelta otro día…

- Claro que no… mi marido ya se iba. – dijo mirando significativamente a Draco.

Éste suspiró, luego y por primera vez clavó sus ojos grises en Hermione. – Hablaremos de sus honorarios más tarde… mi esposa al parecer ya decidió que será usted quien le ayude con la habitación de nuestro hijo… así que las dejaré solas. Buenas tardes. – dijo tendiéndole la mano. Luego se volvió nuevamente hacia su mujer, que lo miraba con una sonrisa radiante. – Te veré más tarde… y por favor, recuerda las instrucciones del médico… nada de esfuerzos. – dijo y le dio un beso corto, pero profundo en los labios. Después salió de la casa y subió a un flamante Audi que lo esperaba a un costado del que se suponía era el garaje.

- Bien, ahora te mostraré el cuarto del bebé. – dijo Ginny tomándole del brazo y subiendo las escaleras. Llegaron a un rellano que conducía a un pasillo con puertas en ambos costados, todas de madera color café suave. Al final del pasillo había una ventana grande que daba hacia los jardines traseros, igual de hermosos. Ginny la guió por el pasillo y abrió la penúltima puerta de la derecha. Hermione miró dentro y quedó maravillada, habían cientos de juguetes amontonados en un rincón y en el centro una cuna blanca con dosel. La habitación era enorme, probablemente más grande que su departamento, con ventanales grandes que llenaban de luz todo el interior. Era perfecta para un bebé. – Estaba pensando en colores pasteles… neutros… ya que no sabemos aún el sexo del bebé…. Aunque me encantaría que fuera una niña… mis hermanos apuestan contra mi que será un varón…

Pero Hermione la escuchaba apenas, su mente estaba trabajando en diseños, colores, formas, muebles, cortinas… sería maravilloso decorar aquella habitación.

- ¿Qué me dices? – preguntó entonces Ginny.

- Qué… lo siento, no estaba escuchando… he visto la habitación y he empezado a trabajar en miles de cosas… - se disculpó.

- Eres buena… - dijo entonces la pelirroja. – Y Draco quería a una multinacional para el trabajo… se cree que por ser socio de Potter Desings permitiré que la empresa se encargue de todo... pero está muy equivocado. Ya lo ves... me he salido con la mía.

- ¿Potter Desings? – preguntó Hermione entonces. – Su marido… es…

- Claro, tienes razón… ni siquiera me he presentado debidamente… creo que Draco tenía algo de razón en que deberíamos hablar antes. – dijo Ginny riendo y tendiéndole la mano. – Soy Ginny Weasley… o mejor dicho Ginny Malfoy… esposa del patán que acaba de irse… Draco Malfoy.

- Draco… Malfoy…

- Si, es accionista en Potter Desings… en realidad es socio de Harry Potter, el accionista mayoritario de la compañía… y mi hermano, Ronald trabaja con ellos y también es accionista.

Hermione se quedó helada. Había ido a caer a la casa de la hermana de Ron. A la casa del socio de Harry… a la casa de la familia del hombre del que estaba tratando de olvidar… ¿Es que Harry Potter no iba a desaparecer de su vida?.

Continuará.

Notas:

Hola… aquí un nuevo capítulo… espero que les guste les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mi gustó escribirlo… creo que es el mejor hasta ahora porque al fin Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que siente por Harry…

Y también aparecieron Draco y Ginny al fin… a medida que avanza el fics irán teniendo más participación… igual que otros personajes que he dejado un poco de lado…

Bueno, espero que les guste… y nos vemos en la próxima actualización xD

Y gracias por TODOS sus comentarios… para mi es muy importante su apoyo…

Besos…


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Cuando llegó a casa aún no podía creer en su mala suerte, había conseguido un trabajo genial… pero con la gente equivocada. ¿Cómo podía tener tan mala pata de caer justo en la casa del socio de Harry?. ¡Que tonta! Pensó, Ginny le había dado una tarjeta y ni siquiera se había fijado en el apellido que ponía… Weasley… si no hubiera sido tan despistada habría notado que tenía el mismo apellido que Ron… y habría sacado conclusiones. Pero en vez de eso se apresuró en aceptar un trabajo del que comenzaba a arrepentirse. Había renunciado a Potter Desings para no tener nada que ver con Harry y el destino le jugaba la mala pasada de conseguir trabajo justamente con la esposa del socio de éste.

Con un suspiro se dejó caer en el sofá de su casa. Justo entonces apareció Ginger por el pasillo. La miró un momento sonriendo y luego se sentó frente a ella.

- He conseguido trabajo. – le comunicó con alegría. Hermione la miró. – No te preocupes… no tendré que hacer esfuerzos…. Trabajaré en una tienda de ropa que está en el centro, como vendedora.

- ¿De verdad?...

Ginger asintió. – Si, es una tienda exclusiva… y no necesito estar todo el día, solo abren por las tardes… la dueña es una vieja amiga de mi madre… cuando le conté que mis padres me habían dado la espalda… bueno… se puso un poco furiosa… "Tracy es una inconciente" fueron las palabras más suaves que tuvo para con mamá…. – dijo. Ambas rieron. – Comenzaré mañana mismo… así podré ayudarte con la renta y los gastos de la casa.

Hermione le sonrió a su amiga con alivio. Quizás así podría dedicarse a buscar otro empleo y declinar el trabajo con la familia Malfoy, pensó. Estaba a punto de decírselo a su amiga cuando el timbre sonó. Ginger se levantó a abrir.

- ¿Quién podrá ser? ¿Esperabas a alguien? – preguntó. Hermione negó. – Iré a ver… ¿Por qué no preparas la mesa? La cena está casi lista.

Hermione asintió y se puso de pie. Mientras su amiga iba a abrir ella se dirigió a la cocina. Olía delicioso, Ginger estaba preparando pasta, lo cual agradecía infinitamente, adoraba la pasta y tenía mucho apetito. Unos minutos después Ginger apareció en la puerta de la cocina con cara de disculpa.

- ¿Quién era? – le preguntó.

- Lo siento… - fue lo único que dijo su amiga y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al visitante.

A Hermione casi se le cae el vaso que estaba sosteniendo en ese momento por la sorpresa.

- Necesito hablar contigo… - dijo Harry entonces.

- Los dejaré solos. – dijo Ginger saliendo de la cocina.

Hermione se quedó de pie junto a la mesa de la cocina con expresión nerviosa. Sentía que en cualquier momento las piernas iban a traicionarla y dejarían de sostener su peso. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él ahí? ¿Qué quería con ella?, había renunciado para no tener que verlo. Y ahora se presentaba en su casa porque "tenían que hablar"… ¿porqué no la dejaba en paz?, ya era suficiente el hecho de que iba a trabajar con la esposa de su socio, con la hermana de su mejor amigo… ¿no era suficiente con aquello?.

Harry dio un paso en su dirección y frunció el ceño al verla retroceder. Hizo como si no lo notara y se sentó cómodamente en una de las sillas. La miró desde su lugar y con un gesto le indicó que se sentara también. Hermione lo hizo, en parte agradecida porque estaba segura que no soportaría mucho más de pie. Estaba demasiado nerviosa.

- ¿Qué quieres, Harry? – preguntó y se sintió orgullosa del tono desinteresado con que preguntó.

- Anoche saliste huyendo… no tuve oportunidad de digerir nada de lo que me estabas diciendo. – explicó. – Y ahora, después de horas devanándome la cabeza aún no logro entender que demonios ocurrió… así que he venido para que me lo expliques…

- No tengo nada que explicarte… - comenzó a decir.

- Claro que sí. – la interrumpió él sin perder el tono neutral. Aunque por dentro quería gritar de frustración. Había ido allí por respuesta, y maldita sea, no pensaba irse sin una buena explicación. – Saliste huyendo luego de que me gritaras que ibas a renunciar… lo que es un absoluto disparate…

- No lo es… renuncié ¿Ron no te lo contó? – preguntó. – No quiero seguir trabajando para ti. ¿Es tan complicado de entender?...

- No, no lo es. – dijo. – Lo que no comprendo es la decisión repentina… teníamos un trato…

Así que era por eso que había ido a buscarla, pensó con desilusión. No estaba ahí porque la necesitara a ella… a Hermione… estaba ahí porque necesitaba a su novia de ficción. Seguramente el rumor de que su "relación" había terminado había llegado a oídos de Cho Chang y esta no había perdido tiempo en volver a la carga. Maldito el día en que aceptó aquello, maldito el día en que conoció a Harry, maldito el día en que entró a trabajar a esa empresa… maldito... maldito... maldito…

- Ya te lo dije anoche Harry… eso se acabó. – dijo, molesta de pronto por la insistencia. – No quiero seguir fingiendo que soy tu novia. - Quisiera que fuera de verdad pensó en su interior. Daría cualquier cosa porque en ese momento el le dijera lo que estaba anhelando oír. Que tampoco quería seguir con la farsa, que también el quería que fuera real. Pero eso no iba a pasar. ¡Deja de ser tan ilusa!, no te quiere… solo te necesita… nada más. - ¿Porqué no me dejas ir y ya?... Pídele a Susan que te ayude. Estaría encantada de hacerlo.

Harry la miró sorprendido. ¿Se había vuelto loca?, jamás dejaría que Susan actuara como su novia, eso sería prácticamente un suicidio. Después no podría sacársela de encima. Ya de por sí era difícil saber que estaba enamorado de él para que además tuviera que pedirle lo que para ella sería su mayor sueño hecho realidad. No, ni hablar, la idea de pedirle a su secretaria que le ayudara a espantar a Cho quedaba completamente descartada. Además no se sentiría tan cómodo como con Hermione. Por alguna extraña razón aquella mujer lograba que sacara lo mejor de sí mismo, que actuara como Harry, y no como el dueño de una empresa, simplemente como Harry, un ser humano común y corriente. Tenía que ser Hermione, no otra. Debía convencerla de que volviera con él. Qué irónico, pensó, pedirle a su novia de mentiras que volviera con él de mentiras…

- Serán solo unas semanas más… lo prometo.

- He conseguido empleo en otro lugar… y me temo que no me queda tiempo para romances ficticios, Harry. – dijo, esperaba que al saber que había conseguido trabajo la dejara tranquila y no insistiera. Aunque tarde o temprano se enteraría que iba a trabajar con Ginny Weasley, quería que fuera muy muy tarde.

- No te estoy pidiendo que seas mi sombra… solo que me acompañes a unas cuantas cenas y un par de fiestas… nada más. – dijo.

- ¿Porqué simplemente no le das una oportunidad a Cho? – preguntó de pronto. – Es como una niña… quiere el chocolate que no puede tener… pero cuando lo consiga verá que no es tan bueno como pensaba…

Harry no pudo contener una sonrisa. - ¿Estás comparándome con un chocolate? – preguntó divertido, Hermione se ruborizó. – Nunca habían echo una comparación así… es interesante que me consideres un trozo de apetitoso chocolate…

Hermione lo miró ruborizada, pero molesta al mismo tiempo. Y encima se burlaba de ella… tuvo que contenerse para no darle un buen golpe y borrarle esa odiosa sonrisa de la cara. Pero no pudo evitar notar que Harry había eludido su pregunta. ¿Qué tenía de malo Cho? Era hermosa, refinada, sexy… cualquier hombre estaría gustoso de estar con una mujer así. Cualquiera, menos Harry Potter… sentía una gran curiosidad por saber a que se debía esa fobia.

- ¿Qué me dices? Aceptas entonces volver a ser mi novia? – preguntó entusiasmado. – Como ya conseguiste empleo en otra parte no importa… puedes trabajar allí, no entorpecería en tu trabajo el que seas mi novia.

- No Harry… no quiero. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar una negativa? – preguntó molesta.

Harry no dijo nada, en cierto modo era una parte arraigada de su carácter el no darse por vencido cuando se proponía algo, pero no podía negar que tenía sus límites, y sabía que en cualquier otra circunstancia habría tirado la toalla hace desde el mismo momento en que Hermione le dijo que su acuerdo se acababa. Pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles. Aunque no quería decirle los motivos por los que quería mantener a Cho alejada. Solo si se veía forzado lo haría. No tenía sentido ahondar mucho en un tema que él mismo ya daba por superado. Si tan solo Cho se hubiera mantenido alejada. Si no se hubieran encontrado en aquella fiesta. Con su presencia había removido cosas de un pasado que creía enterrado, pero esa mujer se estaba encargando de que aquello saliera nuevamente a flote.

- Sólo unos días… una semana más – dijo. – Es todo lo que pido. Una semana y luego desapareceré de tu vida. No te volveré a molestar.

Hermione lo miró y sintió como algo en su interior se estremecía. Una semana…. Y luego desapareceré de tu vida. ¿Cómo unas simples palabras podían causar tanto dolor?, por Dios, no lo había visto en casi todo el día y sentía que se moría… y él ahora estaba diciéndole que después de una semana, si aceptaba, no lo vería nunca más. ¿Podría vivir con eso? ¿Podría vivir con la sensación de que al menos pudo pasar una semana a su lado y no aceptó?. Su cabeza era un remolino de confusión, si aceptaba estaría con él una semana… si no… esa sería la última vez que lo vería… la última.

- De acuerdo… - dijo, las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera procesarlas en su cabeza. Vio como la cara de Harry se iluminaba. – Una semana… ni más… ni menos.

- Una semana… - dijo Harry acercándose a ella. Luego y sin previo aviso la tomó en sus brazos y la besó.

Un beso suave, apenas un roce de labios, pero que logró que sus piernas se volvieran de gelatina y el corazón se le disparara. Cuando se separaron y lo vio sonreír estuvo segura de que esa sería la semana más larga de toda su vida y sin duda… la más dolorosa.

**

- Entonces no has sabido nada…

- No señorita. El señor Potter salió temprano y no ha vuelto por acá.

- ¿Y no dijo para donde iba?.

- No. Pero debe regresar pronto, tiene una junta de directivos en una hora.

- Bien, cuando vuelva llámame… y cuando salga de la oficina para irse a casa también.

- Si…

La llamada se cortó y Susan frunció el ceño. Se sentía como una tonta, se supone que tendría que estar tratando de alejar a aquella mujer de su jefe, pero al contrario… como una soberana imbécil le relataba cada paso que este daba. ¿Qué ganaba con todo aquello?, simple, una alianza que tarde o temprano la ayudaría en su propósito. Cho era un peón para ella, una carta que pensaba usar mientras pudiera. Ella no podía sola, estaba segura de que en ese momento su jefe estaba con la insípida de Hermione Granger, seguramente pidiéndole que regresara con él. ¿Qué demonios le veía a aquella mujercita? Era tan corriente, tan simple… no tenía clase, no era el tipo de mujer con que el gran empresario Harry Potter debería estar… tampoco con la zorra de Cho Chang, una trepadora que lo único que quería era una buena portada y un hombre con la billetera abultada. En cambio ella… ella si quería a Harry, lo amaba hacía años, y había tenido que reprimir una y otra vez sus sentimientos, sufriendo en silencio cada vez que él llegaba con una mujer nueva del brazo, sin que Harry la tomara en cuenta. Y se había conformado, porque sabía, muy en el fondo, que no podía competir con modelos famosas, con hijas de embajadores, con chicas ricas y de alta sociedad. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, porque Harry se había fijado en una mujercita insignificante, una mujer que no le llegaba ni a los talones. Estaba furiosa por eso ¿qué había visto en esa mujer? Era flacucha, con un pelo horroroso, sin una pizca de elegancia… en cambio ella… se había pulido por años para parecer una mujer distinguida, digna de que su jefe la mirara, que la tomara en cuenta como mujer y no como la simple secretaria de confianza. Por eso necesitaba a Cho Chang, aunque la odiara con todas sus fuerzas sabía que era la única que podía sacarle a su jefe el capricho que tenía por la diseñadora. Y una vez que hubiera cumplido su parte se encargaría de sacarla del medio… ya lo había echo antes con rivales de más peso… con Cho Chang sería pan comido. Era una tonta, pensaba que la estaba usando cuando la verdad era todo lo contrario, era Susan quien llevaba los hilos de la marioneta.

**

No podía creerlo, pero se sentía realmente feliz después de que aceptara ayudarlo. Por eso no se contuvo y la besó. Aún estaba confundido por aquel hecho, pero lo cierto era que no se arrepentía de haberse dejado llevar por el impulso. Sonrió, ninguna mujer antes lo había echo hacer ese tipo de cosas, no podía recordar ni una sola vez en que se hubiera dejado llevar por ese tipo de necesidad con ninguna mujer. Hermione ciertamente era diferente en todos los sentidos. Cualquier mujer habría rogado por ocupar el puesto de su novia, aunque fuera de mentiras, y en cambio a ella tuvo que ir hasta su casa y suplicarle que accediera a aquello. Irónico, pensó. Pero lo había conseguido, tendría que estar a su lado una semana completa, y aunque aún no lograba entender las razones, haría todo lo posible por hacer de esa semana inolvidable. Aun con ese pensamiento salió del ascensor para ser recibido por Susan, que lo miraba con expresión enojada.

- El señor Malfoy lo está esperando hace media hora, señor. – le anunció.

Harry asintió, había olvidado la reunión con su socio y su padre. Aunque llegaba con buen tiempo sabía que Draco no estaría de buen humor por estar esperándolo tanto tiempo. Y seguramente lo había echo notar por la manera en que Susan lo miraba. Suspiró, Draco a veces podía ser muy desagradable. Aunque en el plano personal era todo rosas, sobre todo con Ginny, en cuanto a los negocios era letal y frío… mucho más que él.

- Que no nos interrumpan, Susan. – dijo encaminándose a su oficina. – Y si mi padre y Sirius llegan que pasen enseguida.

- Si, señor.

Cuando entró en su oficina no pudo evitar sonreír a su amigo. Draco estaba sentado en el cómodo sofá con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. A los ojos de cualquiera aquella expresión huraña espantaría, pero Harry lo conocía así que ni se inmutó.

- Llegas tarde, Potter. – dijo el rubio a modo de saludo.

- Tú llegas temprano, Malfoy. – le contestó.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se sostuvieron la mirada. Luego Draco soltó una carcajada y se dieron un fraternal abrazo.

- Supongo que has hecho pasar por el infierno a mi secretaria…

- Un poco. – dijo Draco sonriendo. – Esa mujer no me gusta… no entiendo porque aún la tienes como tu secretaria personal.

- Es eficiente y hace bien su trabajo. – respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros. Era cierto, Susan conocía al dedillo el funcionamiento de la oficina y no había razón para prescindir de sus servicios. - ¿Por qué has llegado tan temprano? La junta no es hasta dentro de media hora.

Draco bufó. – Culpa de la pelirroja que tengo por esposa… prácticamente me echó de casa.

- ¿Qué?... no me digas que ya tuvieron su primera pelea de casados. – preguntó, pero no estaba extrañado, después de años conocía perfectamente el carácter explosivo de sus dos amigos.

- Claro que no… - respondió Draco. – Pero contrató a una diseñadora para que la ayude con el cuarto del bebé… y pensó… al parecer… que yo era más un estorbo que una ayuda.

Incapaz de contenerse ante la cara de niño regañado que había puesto su amigo soltó una sonora carcajada. Pero no le sorprendía para nada que Ginny haya hecho eso, conocía a la pelirroja y sabía que tenía un carácter fuerte. Aún se maravillaba de lo bien que se llevaban ella y Draco como pareja cuando ambos solían tener fuertes explosiones de humor.

- ¿Contrató a una diseñadora independiente, dices? – preguntó cuando logró calmarse.

- Si, una chica que conoció el otro día en la consulta del médico. Es diseñadora y a Ginny le gustó, esta mañana fue a la casa para ver el cuarto… Gin está muy entusiasmada. Quiere encargarse de todo ella sola. – le explicó.

- Bueno, es su primer bebé… es lógico que quiera hacerse cargo de todo. – dijo Harry dándole la razón a la pelirroja, Draco suspiró. - ¿No estás de acuerdo?.

- Si, pero aunque me juró que no se esforzaría… estoy un poco preocupado. – dijo Draco. – Ya sabes lo obstinada que es… y él médico le dijo que fuera con cuidado…

- Por eso a contratado a alguien, Draco. – lo tranquilizó. – Y seguramente no se pondrá a correr muebles ni nada parecido. Deja de preocuparte.

- Tienes razón… Gin dice lo mismo. – dijo. – Creo que soy un poco protector… más ahora que está esperando a mi bebé… - sonrió.

Por un segundo Harry sintió envidia de su amigo. Draco, a quien ni en sueños habría imaginado así, estaba felizmente casado con una mujer maravillosa, y estaba esperando a su primer hijo. ¿Cuándo podría él vivir esa experiencia? ¿Cuándo tendría aquel brillo en los ojos, igual que su amigo?

- Señor Potter… su padre y el señor Black ya están aquí… - anunció Susan por el intercomunicador.

- Enseguida vamos a la sala de juntas… - respondió sonriendo. Draco y él se encaminaron a la salida. – Y avisa a Ron que se reúna con nosotros, por favor.

- Si señor.

Cuando salieron Susan estaba tecleando algo en el ordenador mientras sostenía el teléfono entre el hombro y la oreja. Harry le hizo una seña de que no le pasaran llamadas y junto a su amigo fueron a reunirse con los otros dos hombres.

**

- Es adorable Luna. Ya lo verás cuando la conozcas… es linda, y se nota que le hace mucha ilusión ayudarme con todos los arreglos que tengo en mente. – decía Ginny mientras se paseaba de un lugar a otro en la tienda de muebles exclusivos para bebés en la que estaba con su amiga. - ¿Qué te parece esta?...

- ¿No es un poco… grande? – preguntó la rubia al ver a su amiga señalando la cuna más grande de la tienda. – tendrás un bebé Gin… no un elefante.

Ambas rieron ante el comentario. – Tienes razón, además ocuparía mucho espacio en el cuarto – decidió Ginny pensativa. Luego su mirada se dirigió a otra de las cunas. Más pequeña y acogedora. – Esta está perfecta…. Y combina con las cortinas que compramos… ¿no crees?.

Luna asintió. Ginny estaba realmente entusiasmada con las compras para su bebé, lo cual la ponía contenta a ella también. Era una suerte que Draco hubiera accedido a dejar que se hiciera cargo de las cosas ella misma. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, cuando Ginny quería, podía ser muy, pero muy persuasiva. Suspiró con nostalgia, también ella debería comenzar a pensar en las cosas para su futuro bebé.

- ¿Y cómo conociste a esa maravillosa chica que va ayudarte?. – preguntó cuando salieron de la tienda, luego de que Ginny comprara la cuna y una mecedora realmente encantadoras.

- En la consulta del médico – respondió riendo. – Fue cosa de suerte… nos pusimos a hablar y ella me contó que acababa de quedarse sin empleo y que era decoradora de interiores… y listo. Tuve una inspiración divina… y el resto… es historia.

- Estás loca, Gin. – dijo Luna riendo. – ¿Cuándo comenzarán con todo?... me muero por ver como quedará… además así podré sacar ideas… o podrías presentarme a la chica y si es tan buena como dices… tal vez también la contrate.

- Oh, Luna… es estupendo. – Ginny saltó de gusto. – Vendrá mañana a la casa… ¿Porqué no vas? Así te la presento.. ya verás como te gusta… Hermione es realmente muy agradable.

Luna se quedó mirando a su amiga. - ¿Hermione…? – preguntó.

- Si, Hermione Granger… así se llama.

Luna no dijo nada, en parte porque estaba muy impresionada. Ron no le había dicho que Hermione se hubiera quedado sin empleo… ¿qué pasaba? ¿Acaso Harry había sido tan tonto para despedirla?... tenía que hablar con su novio… cuanto antes. Ron tenía muchas cosas que explicarle.

- Hey, Luna… ¿pasa algo? – preguntó Ginny mirándola con curiosidad.

- Estaba pensando… el mundo es muy chico ¿no crees?. – preguntó, su amiga la miró confusa. – Vamos por un café… y te cuento.

**

Hermione miró por la venta por quinta vez antes de decidirse a bajar. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Harry la había llamado en el transcurso de la tarde para decirle que estaba invitado a una cena y la invitación estaba dirigida a él y a su novia. Aún no lograba comprender como había llegado a oídos de todo, absolutamente todo el mundo la noticia… a bueno, si lo sabía, pero se resistía a pensar que por ser novia de Harry tenía tanto protagonismo en los periódicos y las revistas.

Y ahora ahí estaba, caminando hacia aquel hombre que le quitaba el sueño, del que estaba enamorada y que no parecía darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Tonto Harry, pensó, mil veces tonto.

Estás muy bonita. – dijo Harry cuando estuvo enfrente de él. Galantemente abrió la puerta y ella se subió en el coche sin decir una palabra. Tenía miedo de hablar, porque sentía un gran nudo en la garganta.

Es una cena, Hermione… una simple cena… luego vendrás a casa y te refugiarás en tu rincón feliz, donde imaginas que él te ama tanto como tú

- Estás muy callada… ¿estás nerviosa? – preguntó luego de un buen rato de camino recorrido.

- No… - dijo, y siguió mirando por la ventana.

No podía decirle que se estaba muriendo de los nervios, no por la cena o las personas que estarían en ella, sino porque tenía miedo de hacer algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera delatarla ante él. Como tomar unas copas de más y gritarle a la cara que lo quería, por ejemplo. Sintió mariposas en el estomago sólo de pensarlo.

Harry por su lado no comentó nada más en el resto del camino. Hermione estaba extraña. No solía ser callada y mucho menos contestar con simples monosílabos. Aunque estaba hermosa, pensó, con aquel vestido negro, simple y delicado, se veía muy femenina y encantadora. Llegaron a la casa de su potencial nuevo cliente y estacionó frente a la entrada principal, donde un hombre elegantemente vestido los esperaba junto a una mujer de igual elegancia.

- Señor Newton – dijo cuando llegaron junto a la pareja. Ambos hombres se estrecharon las manos. – Muchas gracias por la invitación.

- De nada muchacho… - dijo el hombre, luego su mirada se concentró en Hermione. - ¿Y esta adorable señorita, quién es?.

- Le presento a Hermione Granger… mi novia.

Mi novia… mi novia. Hermione sonrió con timidez y estrechó la mano que el hombre le tendía. Luego miró a la mujer para saludarla, pero se sintió mucho más tensa al ver la mirada de desaprobación que estaba le lanzó antes de volver el rostro y concentrar toda su atención en Harry.

- Pensé que vendrías solo, querido. – dijo sin mostrar el menor cuidado. Harry frunció el ceño levemente, conocía al Wyatt Newton hace un tiempo, pero no a su esposa, que claramente no mostraba el mínimo interés en demostrar que Hermione no le había agradado.

- Oh, Vanesa, querida… es normal que quiera lucir a su novia – dijo su esposo. – Te felicito muchacho, es una niña encantadora. Y muy bonita.

- Gracias.

Fueron conducidos al interior de la casa y Hermione no pudo evitar asombrarse ante la decoración de la misma. Era una casa preciosa, con flores por todas partes, un piso de madera pulcramente pulido y las escaleras se erguían majestuosas justo en medio del vestíbulo.

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Harry tomando su mano. Hermione asintió, aún admirando todo a su alrededor. – Me alegro… es mi primer trabajo.

- ¿Cómo?.

- El señor Newton nos contrató para diseñar y decorar su nueva casa cuando se mudó con su esposa a Londres… no sabía nada y nosotros lo asesoramos. Yo acababa de hacerme cargo de la empresa luego de que mi padre se retirara.

- La casa la diseño este jovencito… le quedó bastante bien ¿no crees? - dijo el señor Newton justo detrás de ellos.

Hermione miró a Harry con los abiertos de la impresión y este se sonrojó levemente.

- No sabía que fueras arquitecto…

- Para ser su novia… sabes muy poco de Harry, querida. – interrumpió la mujer de Wyatt, que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen.

Ella se ruborizó y se mordió la lengua para no decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, Harry tomó su mando y le dio un suave apretón. Nadie dijo nada más y Wyatt los guió hacia la sala de estar, donde había en una mesa varios aperitivos y cócteles.

A Hermione se le hizo eterno cada minuto en aquella habitación, Vanesa cada vez que la miraba lo hacia con un deje de superioridad que la estaba sacando de quicio. Un par de veces incluso la sorprendió examinándola con descaro de pies a cabeza, incluso hacia muecas de vez en cuando. Si aquello no terminaba pronto estaba segura de que se iría encima de la odiosa mujer y le daría un buen golpe en la respingona nariz.

- La cena esta servida, señora. – anunció una muchacha entrando en la sala.

- Gracias, Ursula.

Todos pasaron entonces al comedor, y Hermione quedó embobada con la elegancia de la mesa. Cubiertos de plata, copas de cristal, servilletas de tela bordabas. Todo era hermoso. Harry puso la mano en su espalda y la guió a una de las sillas, luego él se sentó a su lado. Se sintió agradecida, no hubiera soportado a la odiosa mujer sin que él estuviera cerca.

Estaban a punto de comer cuando se oyó la puerta de la entrada principal y luego unas risas que se acercaron al comedor. Hermione al ver quienes eran miró inmediatamente a Harry, pero este no la miraba a ella, estaba observando a la mujer de cabellera negra y rasgos orientales que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa en el hermoso rostro.

- ¡Harry… que sorpresa! – exclamó entonces la chica.

- Si que lo es… - murmuró él lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie lo oyera, salvo ella, que estaba a su lado.

¿Qué estaba haciendo esa mujer ahí? ¿Cómo era posible que Cho Chang estuviera en aquella casa justo aquella noche?, presentía que no era casualidad. Vanesa se levantó de la mesa y saludó a las dos mujeres.

- Hija, por dios… me hubieras llamado para decirme que vendrías a comer con nosotros. – dijo alegremente.

La mujer que estaba junto a Cho le sonrió a su madre. Era una copia exacta de ella, mismo pelo rubio y liso, mismos ojos azules, aunque los de la joven eran levemente más cálidos que los de su madre. Llevaba unos jeans desgastados y un abrigo negro encima. Aunque era informal no se podía negar su buen gusto y la clase que tenía.

Hermione se volvió nuevamente hacia Harry, pero este seguía con la vista clavada en Cho, que tampoco dejaba de mirarlo con aquella risa burlona. De pronto se sintió incómoda y enferma. La noche estaba yendo de mal en peor.

- Lo lamento mamá… pero encontré a Cho por casualidad. – dijo la chica riendo. - ¿No te molesta verdad?.

- Oh, Stacy, claro que no… es un verdadero gusto verte otra vez Cho. – dijo Vanesa.

Por fin Cho apartó la mirada de Harry. – Igual para mí Vanesa y te pido disculpas, al parecer hemos interrumpido una cena importante… - dijo señalando la mesa.

- Tonterías, siempre eres bienvenida. – dijo entonces Wyatt, que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio. – Siéntense por favor… Cho, cariño, ya conoces a Harry ¿no es cierto?. – la aludida asintió. – Y esta encantadora niña es su novia… Hermione Granger.

Hermione le miró e hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza, luego se concentró en su plato, no quería mirar a aquella mujer. Desde que la había visto en la oficina de Harry aquella primera vez se había sentido insignificante al lado de ella. Cho era una modelo internacional, sexy… ella en cambio…

- Vaya Harry… te lo tenías bien guardado. – dijo Stacy entonces mirando a Hermione y a Harry de forma alterna. - ¿Desde cuando son novios?.

- No mucho tiempo… pero estamos muy enamorados. – respondió Harry entonces tomando la mano de Hermione entre las suyas y sonriéndole.

Hermione se ruborizó, pero asintió. Se recordó que estaba ahí para representar un papel y era lo que iba a hacer.

-Hacen una pareja muy bonita. – dijo entonces Stacy, Cho y Vanesa la miraron como si estuviera loca.

El resto de la cena pasó sin incidentes. De vez en cuando Harry tomaba su mando y le sonreía, lo cual la ponía muy nerviosa, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se concentró en hablar con el anfitrión sobre futuros proyectos con su empresa. Después de todo, era una cena de negocios. Cho no le quitaba la vista de encima y cada vez que Harry le dedicaba algún halago fruncía el ceño y se ponía roja de ira. Cuando terminaron con el postre y el señor Newton sugirió que tomaran un café en la sala se sintió terriblemente aliviada.

Harry por su parte no podía dejar de maldecir su mala suerte ¿qué demonios hacía Cho ahí?, había arruinado la que hasta ahora, salvo las miradas de desprecio mal disimuladas de parte de Vanesa Newton a Hermione, había sido una noche agradable. Hermione había estado relajada desde que bajaron del auto y le presentó a Wyatt, y ahora estaba tan tensa que apenas podía sonreír. ¿Qué tenía Vanesa en contra de Hermione? Apenas la conocía, por lo que le intrigaba la actitud de superioridad que había adoptado.

Y Cho, esa mujer simplemente no se daba por vencida… ¿Qué haría? Al parecer ni siquiera el hecho de que tuviera novia, y estuviera justo a su lado le importaba mucho. No dejaba de lanzarle miradas descaradas y sonrisas lascivas.

- Harry ¿podrías acompañarme un momento? Quiero mostrarte unos planos… me gustaría mucho tu opinión.

El señor Newton se había acercado a ellos y ahora le pedía que fueron a otro lado. No quería, no sabía porqué, pero sentía ganas de estar con Hermione y protegerla de aquellas mujeres. Pero sabía que no tenía elección, estaba ahí por negocios, tendría que hacerlo. Se dirigió hacia su compañera, que lo miró con aprensión un momento. Harry le dio la mano y un suave apretón, luego se inclinó levemente.

- No quiero dejarte sola… pero esto es importante. – le explicó.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. – No te preocupes… estaré bien – dijo, luego titubeo, aún no soltaba a Harry. – Pero no tardes mucho… creo que en cualquier momento van a saltarme encima.

- ¿También lo has notado?... – le dijo con una risita. – No tardaré.

- De acuerdo.

Ambos se miraron otro momento y entonces Harry se inclinó más y rozó los labios con los de Hermione en un corto y suave beso. Ambos sonrieron al separarse. Harry se fue con Wyatt y entonces Hermione se sintió como un pedazo de carne entre leones hambrientos.

- Estás muy segura de esto ¿no es cierto? – preguntó entonces Cho cuando estuvo segura de que estaban solas. Vanesa estaba junto a ella, mientras que Stacy miraba a una y otra con curiosidad. Al parecer no le molestaba la actitud de su amiga y su madre, se estaba divirtiendo. – Pues yo no tendría cuidado si fuera tu… Harry no es un hombre muy fiel que digamos… a la menor tentación te dejará por otra mujer… o mejor dicho, por una mujer de verdad.

- No me importa tu opinión Cho. – se defendió Hermione alzando el mentón lo más orgullosamente que pudo. No iba a dejar que ese par de brujas la trataran como si no fuera nadie. – Harry está conmigo ahora y es lo único que me interesa.

- Solo estoy tratando de ayudarte… - dijo Cho entonces con una sonrisa irónica. Vanesa a su lado rió, lo mismo que Stacy. – No me gustaría que terminaras sufriendo luego…

Hermione rió en su interior. Si supiera, ya estaba sufriendo, porque sabía que tarde o temprano Harry se iría de su vida… en una semana, para ser precisos.

- Despreocúpate…

- Cho tiene razón – interrumpió Vanesa entonces. – Conozco a Harry Potter… y sé como es, como son los hombres de su posición… ¿Crees en verdad que está contigo porque te ama? Yo lo dudaría querida. Los hombres de su nivel social no se interesan verdaderamente en muchachitas como tú…

- Mamá… por favor. – dijo Stacy, de pronto había dejado de sonreír.

Hermione por su lado estaba fría. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa mujer a decirle eso? Ni siquiera la conocía… no tenía ningún derecho a insultarla de esa manera.

- Tiene que saberlo, hija. – continuó Vanesa mirándola fríamente. – Harry nunca te querrá para nada que no sea un buen revolcón.

- Entonces tal vez puedas explicarme como es que vamos a casarnos en una semana…

Todas las miradas se volvieron entonces a la puerta de la habitación, donde Harry estaba parado de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Vanesa palideció junto con Stacy, mientras que Cho se quedó lívida ante lo que acaba de decir.

Hermione por otro lado estaba demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar, tenía la boca abierta y miraba a Harry como si hubiera bajado de un platillo volador. ¿Había escuchado bien?.

Harry se acercó a ella con paso decidido y la tomó de la cintura, luego le dio un beso en los labios y sin soltarla se volvió hacia el resto de las personas en la sala, que lo miraban sin pestañear.

- Y por supuesto… - dijo con una sonrisa. – Están todos cordialmente invitados a la boda…

Continuará.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

- Cuando pienso que no puedes hacer nada más estúpido… vas y dices algo con lo que te superas completamente. Estás loco Harry… loco de remate.

- ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? – dijo el aludido, se sentía como un niño al que su madre regañaba por comerse el postre antes de la cena. – La estaban insultando Luna. Esas arpías…

Luna detuvo su andar de un lado para otro y se sentó junto a su amigo. Ron, que hasta ese momento había permanecido como simple espectador se acercó. – Entiendo… pero pudiste haber dicho cualquier cosa. O simplemente interrumpido para que dejaran de escupir veneno… pero decir que van a casarse… hermano… creo que esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Luna... estás loco de remate.

- ¿Sólo esta vez? – bufó Luna y cruzó los brazos. – Ya deberías saber que siempre deberás estar de acuerdo conmigo Ronald Weasley… y en cuanto a ti Harry… ¿has pensando en como saldrás de este lío?.

- Dame un poco de tiempo Luna. ¡Si hace una hora que me comprometí!

- ¡Pero es eso precisamente lo que tienes! – exclamó la rubia sin dejarse llevar por la broma. – Dijiste que se casarían en una semana… genio.

- Ya te dije que no pensé lo que decía… ¿podrías dejar de regañarme y tratar de ayudar a encontrar una solución?.

Estaba frito, era el pensamiento que circulaba por su cabeza una y otra vez. ¿Porqué demonios había abierto la boca?, podría haberse conformado con entrar en la sala y así hubieran dejado de insultar a Hermione, pero había sido un acto impulsivo, había sentido verdadera ira al escuchar como Vanesa Newton le decía que para él no era más que un simple revolcón. Cuando cerraba los ojos aún podía ver el rostro pálido de Hermione al escuchar esas palabras. Estaba tan furioso que quiso darles un escarmiento, por eso había dicho eso. Y aun podía ver las caras de asombro de esas brujas, era una imagen que recordaría por mucho tiempo. Pero después de que pasara el entusiasmo de dejarlas con la palabra en la boca y comiéndose todas sus palabras la realidad había caído como una bomba. Había dicho delante de uno de sus mejores clientes que iba a casarse con Hermione en una semana. Y no podía decirle a Wyatt Newton que era una simple broma para callar a su mujer… Wyatt era un hombre serio, apegado a las costumbres y respetuoso del compromiso. Por eso cuando este los felicitó con sincera alegría se sintió en una trampa, porque no veía una salida en la que quedara bien parado frente a su socio.

Y también estaba Hermione, que luego de la sorpresa y cuando estuvieron de vuelta en su departamento le gritó que era un idiota, que no pensaba lo que hacía y que fuera pensando en como iba a arreglar la metida de pata, porque ni muerta iba a casarse con él… Maldición, y tanto que le había costado convencerla de que aceptara ayudarlo...

- Creo que es mejor que vayas a dormir un poco Harry – dijo Luna entonces tocándole el hombro. Harry asintió. – Ya mañana podremos hablar y tratar de buscar una salida.

- Gracias… - murmuró agradecido y se puso de pie. Se perdió por el pasillo hacia las habitaciones.

Ron miró a su novia con una sonrisa. – Esto se está poniendo muy interesante… - dijo sentándose junto a ella y pasando el brazo por sus hombros para abrazarla. Luna respondió colocando la cabeza en su hombro.

- Es un tonto… ¿cómo crees que esté Hermione? – preguntó ella entonces, luego bostezó. – No importa… mañana la veré y lo averiguaré por mi misma.

Ron se apartó un poco y la miró. - ¿La verás mañana? ¿Porqué?.

Luna volvió a bostezar. – Ella es la chica que contrató Gin para que la ayude con el cuarto del bebé… - explicó poniéndose de pie. – Ven, vamos a la cama… te contaré todo mañana con más calma…

- De acuerdo… - dijo Ron siguiéndola por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Y aunque tenía curiosidad sabía que su novia estaba cansada. Después de todo su amigo había irrumpido en su casa a las dos de la madrugada.

**

- ¿Que Harry… Qué!?

Luna se llevó las manos a los oídos, Ginny si que tenía una voz fuerte, compadecía al pobre de Draco. – Tranquila Gin…

- ¿Tranquila, Gin?... – dijo la pelirroja indignada. – Ayer me sueltas la bomba de que Harry tiene novia, de mentiras, pero novia al fin y al cabo, y ahora vienes y me dices que se va a casar dentro de una semana… y te atreves de decir… "tranquila Gin"…

- Tu lo has dicho no está de novio… bueno si lo está, pero no es una relación de verdad… - dijo Luna con infinita paciencia. – Y en cuanto a la boda…. Digamos que tenemos un amigo con una gran boca.

- Eso ya lo sé – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa. - ¿Y cómo se tomó todo nuestra querida Hermione? – preguntó curiosa.

- No lo sé… por eso vine tan temprano, para contarte y porque quiero saber de primera mano que es lo que piensa…

- Cuando me dijiste que mi decoradora estrella y la novia ficticia de Harry eran la misma… por Dios, prometo que nunca más me iré de vacaciones fuera de Londres… - dijo. - ¡Han pasado tantas cosas!...

Luna rió, pero estaba completamente de acuerdo con su amiga. Habían pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Se preguntó que otros cambios estaban por venir. Estaba a punto de seguir hablando cuando el timbre de la casa sonó. Ginny se puso de pie de un salto y ágilmente (nadie diría que estaba embarazada) fue a abrir.

Hermione entró en la enorme sala y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a Luna Lovegood sentada cómodamente tomando un té. Aunque no tenía porque sorprenderse, después de todo ella ya sabía la relación que existía entre su nueva jefa y Ron, Luna y Harry… Harry, sólo con recordar su nombre le daba dolor de cabeza. Aún estaba furiosa con él por el disparate que había dicho anoche. No había podido dormir bien debido al enfado y ahora lo odiaba todavía más por que estaba muerta de sueño.

Había tratado de comunicarse con ella temprano, pero Ginger la había negado. No tenía ganas de hablar con él, porque sabía que no sería políticamente correcta. Estaba verdaderamente enojada con aquel tonto millonario que se metió en su vida para volverla de cabeza. ¿Cuándo iba a aprender que siempre que las desgracias nunca venían de a una sino todas juntas?, sabía que era un error darle una oportunidad y brindarle su ayuda. Todos sus sentidos se lo gritaban, pero estaba demasiado enamorada para hacerles caso… y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de pensar con el corazón y no con la cabeza. Aunque trató de convencerse de que era un problema de él y no suyo… era Harry quien había proclamado su compromiso enfrente de un importante cliente, de una exnovia sicópata y de una arpía de la alta sociedad… no ella… pero sabía que no saldría bien parada de todo aquello.

- Hola Herms… que sorpresa… - exclamó Luna poniéndose de pie.

Hermione se vio de pronto envuelta en un abrazo. Aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a las efusivas demostraciones de afecto de la rubia. – No creo que sea una sorpresa para ti… - dijo cuando se separaron. Estaba segura de que ambas amigas ya sabían lo ocurrido, era obvio por las miradas picaras que le lanzaban ambas.

Pero no tenía ganas de hablar del tema, mucho menos con las amigas de Harry. Así que se sentó todo lo digna que puso y se puso a sacar revistas y catálogos de su bolso bajo la atenta mirada de las otras dos mujeres. – Traje varias ideas para el cuarto… - comenzó a decir. Luna y Ginny se sentaron cada una a su lado. – Este en particular me gusta mucho, no es ni femenino ni masculino… pero es elegante sin ser ostentoso…

- Si, si muy bonito… pero no queremos hablar de trabajo ahora – dijo Ginny apartando las revistas. – Queremos que nos cuentes como es eso de que vas a casarte con Harry.

Luna soltó una risita. Ginny era todo menos prudente. – Lo siento, pero ya sabes el nexo que existe entre todos nosotros… además en lo personal creo que me merezco una explicación a todo esto. Harry fue a mi casa a las dos de la madrugada a decirnos que iban a casarse…

- No voy a casarme con ese idiota. – dijo Hermione rotundamente. De inmediato se sonrojó. No era adecuado insultar al amigo de su nueva jefa. Además tenía claro que amabas mujeres eran amigas de hacia años con Harry.

Pero sus preocupaciones pasaron a segundo plano cuando escuchó las sonoras carcajadas de las dos amigas.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso…? – preguntó.

- Tu cara – dijo Luna. – Porque lo que dices con la boca… tus ojos lo niegan. Herms… en nosotras puedes confiar… ¿de verdad no quieres casarte con Harry? – preguntó mirándola profundamente.

- Por supuesto que no… - contestó, un poco sorprendida por tal pregunta.

Luna la miró un segundo que a Hermione le pareció eterno, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Era como si, con esos profundos pozos azules, la estuviera escaneando lo más profundo para averiguar la verdad. Se removió incómoda y apartó la mirada. Pero al parecer fue peor, porque Luna la miró aún más profundo y luego sonrió, como si hubiera descubierto un secreto. ¿Qué tenía Luna Lovegood?, era una pregunta que se hacía siempre que se encontraba con ella. Tenía algo, una especie de magia o algo similar, que la ponía nerviosa, la tranquilizaba y le daba confianza, todo al mismo tiempo.

Ginny rompió el mágico momento con un suspiro, ambas se volvieron para mirarla. – Este es precioso… - dijo y señaló una habitación de bebé bellamente decorada, de las revistas que Hermione había traído.

Ambas rieron, Hermione agradecida de que al menos la pelirroja no notara el misterioso intercambio sin palabras que se había producido entre ambas.

- No es tan fácil escapar de mí, querida – le advirtió entonces Luna y volvió su atención a la revista.

Hermione suspiró, resignada a que tarde o temprano aquella peculiar mujer terminara sacándole la verdad.

**

Cuando Harry llegó a su oficina no se sorprendió al ver a Draco y Ron esperándolo. Después de todo estaba seguro de que amigo ya había ido con el chisme, lo cual lo alivió un poco. No tenía ganas de repetir lo mismo que a Draco. Tuvo que reprimir un gruñido al ver a ambos. Tenían cara de niños pequeños en pleno día de navidad.

- Felicidades… - dijo Draco poniéndose de pie y dándole un abrazo. Harry trató de zafarse, sin éxito. – Bienvenido al club de los comprometidos…

- No estoy de humor, Malfoy. – dijo y se fue a sentar. Ron rió. - y en vez de mirarme así podrían ayudarme a solucionar las cosas…

- ¿Has hablado con Hermione? – preguntó Ron entonces.

Harry negó. – La llamé esta mañana, pero no contesta… y cuando pasé por su departamento, su amiga, Ginger me dijo que había salido muy temprano… y no sé donde puedo encontrarla…

Draco y Ron se miraron un momento, luego el rubio miró a su amigo y sonrió. – Creo que yo puedo ayudarte… da la casualidad de que sé exactamente donde se encuentra tu novia…

- ¿Qué…?

- Es la diseñadora que contrató Gin. – explicó y se encogió de hombros. – Ahora esta en la casa con ella y Luna. Pobrecita… me imagino como deben estar esas dos… interrogándola.

- Tengo que irme… - murmuró Harry entonces poniéndose de pie.

- Pero tenemos una reunión importante… - dijo Ron, pero ya era tarde, Harry había salido como un bólido de la oficina. – Vaya… estoy se pone cada vez más interesante…

- ¿Cuándo crees que se dará cuenta…? – dijo Draco mirando hacia la puerta. Ron se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta. –

**

Cho estaba furiosa ¡Harry no podía casarse con esa mujer!. Era insignificante, simple, una gran nadie comparada con ella. ¿Qué le veía Harry? ¿Cómo es que aquella zorra había conseguido lo que ella siempre había deseado?. No iba a dejar que las cosas terminaran así… la noche anterior las cosas habían terminado en un desastre y todo era su culpa. No debió dejarse llevar e insultar a aquella tipa con Harry tan cerca. Pero es que no había podido contenerse, no después de ver como se miraban, como él la miraba a ella… como le tomaba la mano, como… todo! Había sido demasiado para su orgullo. De no ser por la tonta de Susan jamás se habría presentado en esa cena, era una suerte que Stacy fuera su amiga y pudo colarse sin sospechas. Cuando Susan le había informado que Harry iría a una cena y acompañado por su noviecita… no tuvo más remedio que presentarse a marcar su territorio. Pero el tiro le salió por la culata y Harry había dicho delante de todos que iba a casarse con aquella mujer. Maldita… mil veces maldita. Pero no iba a dejar las cosas así. Tendría a aquel hombre aunque tuviera que hacer desaparecer a aquella mujer con sus propias manos. Una vez había sido lo suficientemente tonta para dejar a Harry, pero no volvería a cometer el mismo error… Harry Potter tenía que ser suyo.

Lo que no sabía, era que no sólo de Hermione Granger tenía que preocuparse, ya que en otro lugar, otra chica estaba tramando la mejor forma de quedarse con el gran premio y tener a Harry a su lado para siempre. Porque Susan no iba a descansar hasta que él fuera suyo. Jamás había amado a un hombre como a él y no iba a dejar que nadie se quedara a su lado. Ella era la única, la ideal para estar a su lado, formar una familia y tener a sus hijos. Sería la señora Potter aunque tuviera que hacer cualquier cosa.

Cho le había dado la noticia de que Harry había anunciado en la cena que iba a casarse con aquella insulsa. Matrimonio…. Por Dios santo… no iba a dejar que sucedería. Jamás. Harry era suyo… suyo.

- Buenos días Susan… Ron me está esperando. – la voz de Oliver Wood la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Si.. si.. claro, pasa Oliver. El señor Weasley y el señor Malfoy están en la sala de juntas. – dijo.

Vio como se perdía aquel hombre por el pasillo y de pronto se le ocurrió una idea… Había escuchado que cuando Hermione estaba trabajando ahí él no dejaba de invitarla a salir, que todo el mundo sabía que sus intenciones eran del todo románticas. Se preguntó si aún sentiría algo por aquella mujercita. Quizás él podía ayudarla… era guapo, inteligente, agradable… se preguntó que tendría aquella mujer para atraer tan buenos especímenes. Primero Wood, luego Harry… tendría que sondear el terreno, ver si Oliver aún estaba interesado en Hermione, quizás… y si jugaba bien sus cartas podría ponerlo de su lado y lograr lo que tanto quería… separarla de Harry de una buena vez. Y si Oliver Wood aún estaba interesado en Hermione no duraría en aliarse para tenerla… pero tendría que irse con cuidado.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó con pericia el número que ya se sabía de memoria. Al tercer timbrazo una voz irritada contestó.

- Tengo una idea, señorita Chang… - dijo Susan con un deje de entusiasmo en su voz. –

**

El persistente sonido de la puerta logró que las tres mujeres dejaran lo que estaban haciendo. Ginny soltó una palabrota y se fue escaleras abajo para abrir la puerta principal, Luna y Hermione le siguieron los pasos.

- Será mejor que sea importante… estaba apunto de decidir el color de las cortinas. – murmuró la pelirroja y abrió la puerta.

Hermione se quedó helada al ver quien acababa de entrar, mientras que Luna se reía sin disimulo. Ginny le estaba apuntando con el dedo y Harry no hacía más que pedir disculpas.

- Eres un tonto… me interrumpiste en una de las decisiones más importantes de mi vida…

- Sólo son cortinas, Gin. – dijo él entonces. Luna murmuró un "oh-oh" bajito y dio un paso atrás. Hermione la miró sin entender.

- ¡Sólo cortinas….! – gritó entonces Ginny, tan roja como su cabello. Harry también dio un paso atrás. – ¡Sólo cortinas…!

- Gin, tranquila. – interrumpió entonces Hermione, asustada de que en cualquier momento se lanzara contra Harry y lo golpeara. – Fue un comentario sin mala intención… ¿verdad, Harry? – preguntó.

Harry sólo asintió y se puso detrás de la castaña. Había escuchado que las mujeres embarazadas tenían cambios repentinos de humor, que se ponían más sensibles, pero furiosas… tomó nota de pensar dos veces las cosas antes de decírselas a su amiga. No quería terminar muerto por una pelirroja furiosa. Hermione entonces se volvió hacia él y frunció el ceño… mala cosa… pensó, aún seguía enojada con él.

- Mejor los dejamos solos. – dijo Luna entonces arrastrando a Ginny, que aún seguía molesta. Se compadecía del pobre Draco. – Suerte, Harry…

Gracias, creo que la necesitaré pensó cuando miró nuevamente a Hermione. Seguía mirándolo como si fuera una basura. Y en cierto modo así se sentía. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para que las cosas se arreglaran?.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó entonces, un poco temeroso de su respuesta.

- No tengo alternativa… ¿o sí? – respondió de mal talante y dándose la vuelta comenzó a caminar rumbo a la sala. – ¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba?.

- Draco me lo dijo – respondió. – Me llevé una sorpresa cuando supe cual era tu nuevo empleo… el mundo es muy chico ¿no crees?.

- Demasiado… - murmuró ella entre dientes. - ¿Y bien? ¿vienes a decirme que ya sabes como arreglarás las cosas?...

- En realidad no… pero estoy trabajando en ello. – se apresuró a decir al ver que ella abría la boca. Lo último que necesitaba era que otra mujer le gritara, con Ginny había sido suficiente. – Vine porque me siento muy mal por lo que hice… quiero que me perdones, Herms… estuvo mal y ...

- ¿Porqué? – lo interrumpió.

- ¿Qué…?

- Porque lo hiciste… - dijo entonces ella. – ¿Por qué dijiste que nos íbamos a casar?.

- No lo sé… - respondió con sinceridad. – Supongo que fue un impulso…

Un impulso pensó ella. Eso si que era una novedad. – Deberías hacer una terapia. – comentó. – Haces muchas cosas por impulso…

- Si, tienes razón. Y suelo meterme en muchos líos a razón de lo mismo. – comentó él entonces sonriendo. – Anoche escuché como te insultaban y me sentí furioso. No tenían derecho a tratarte así y decirte todas esas cosas…

Hermione le sonrió por primera vez en todo lo que llevaban hablando y Harry sintió un enorme alivio. Por primera vez se daba cuenta de que había extrañado aquellas sonrisas.

- La verdad es que si no hubieras aparecido habría saltado encima de esas dos arpías y… bueno, mejor olvidémonos de eso. Y dime que vamos a hacer.

- Creo que yo tengo la solución… - ambos miraron hacia la entrada, donde Luna y Ginny estaban paradas, ambas con unas enormes sonrisas, lo que provocó que a Harry lo recorriera un escalofrío. Sabía que sus dos amigas cuando se ponían de acuerdo en algo… era una mala señal para el resto del mundo. – No pongas esa cara, Potter. – dijo Ginny sonriendo aún más. – No voy a enviarte a la guillotina…

- Es un buen plan Harry – corroboró Luna. – Y creo que es la única solución posible…

- De acuerdo. Escucharé lo que tienen en mente. – accedió.

Hermione a su lado asintió. Pero ambos en su interior sabían que la idea no les gustaría para nada.

**

Susan estaba furiosa. Las cosas con Oliver no le habían salido como esperaba. El muy idiota había hecho gala de su buen corazón y su sentido de lealtad para mandar al diablo sus planes de dañar la relación de Harry con Hermione. Que tonta, se había confiado y ahora tendría que tener cuidado para que no hablara de más y la pusiera al descubierto. Aún podía recordar la mirada acusadora que Oliver le dirigió antes de abandonar el bar en que habían quedado.

_- Creo que te has equivocado de persona, Susan… no cuentes conmigo. – _le dijo.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono. Se apresuró a contestar.

- Oficina del señor Potter…

- ¿Has visto el periódico? – preguntó la voz de Cho del otro lado, sonaba extraña e irritada al mismo tiempo.

- No… qué…

- Se casa dentro de dos días… - dijo entonces la oriental.

Susan tardó medio segundo en comprender y tomó el periódico que no se había molestado en ojear antes. Su cara palideció. Ahí, en primera plana había una fotografía de Harry Potter y su novia… y en titulo era devastador para ella…. _"Harry Potter y Hermione Granger… se casan". _

Se casa… se casa… se casa…. Leyó las palabras una y otra vez sin escuchar los alaridos de Cho por el otro lado de la línea. Se sentía humillada, furiosa, iracunda. No iba a dejar que esa mujer se casara con Harry… antes muerta… antes la mataría a ella que verla casada con el hombre que amaba.

Continuará


	11. Chapter 11 NOTA AUTORA again

Hola chicos/as… sé que he estado muy desaparecida.. y perdón si pensaron que esto era una actualización porque NO LO ES…. Pero no os desanimeis.. porque entré para decirles que la inspiración ha vuelto y que ya estoy de cabeza escribiendo el siguiente capítulo. Además de que estoy escriendo otro fic del que llevo ya 6 capítulos, pero no lo subiré hasta terminarlo.. así es más fácil actualizar después jejeje…

Ya pronto el siguiente cap… y aquí les dejo spoilers para que sepan más o menos de que va…

_- ¿Quieres matarme del coraje, no es cierto? ¡Por que no me explico la razón para enterarme de una noticia así por medio de los periódicos! ¡¿Qué hice para merecer que me hagas esto, Harry?!._

_- ¡Es ella..! – dijo una mujer alta, de ojos verdes y pelo rojo, Hermione supo que se trataba de Lily, la madre de Harry, inmediatamente. – Oh, querida… has hecho a esta vieja mujer tan feliz_

_Harry suspiró. ¿Es que aquel circo no iba a terminar nunca?. _

_- Tuve que enfrentarme a mi madre… y no pude decirle que era una farsa…_

Nos vemos…. Saludos y besos para todos los que siguen esta historia!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11

- ¿Quieres matarme del coraje, no es cierto? ¡Por que no me explico la razón para enterarme de una noticia así por medio de los periódicos! ¡¿Qué hice para merecer que me hagas esto, Harry?!.

Harry miró a su madre una vez más y suspiró. Sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a ella, y a toda su familia una vez la noticia saliera en los periódicos, pero no se había imaginado que llegaría hasta su oficina haciendo un escándalo junto con Sirius y su padre. Ambos miraban divertidos la escena, lo cual lo hizo ponerse más malhumorado.

- Tranquilízate mamá… no es para tanto. – Oh oh, mal hecho se dijo en cuanto vio que su madre se detenía abruptamente y lo miraba como si quisiera cometer parricidio.

- ¿No es para tanto? – preguntó calmadamente, acercándose a su hijo. – Acabo de leer en primera plana que mi único hijo va a casarse en una semana… ¿y me dices que no es para tanto?... James, mejor lo sacas de mi camino porque estoy a punto de dejarte sin herederos.

Fue suficiente señal para que su padre al fin interviniera y se levantara del cómodo sofá, poniéndose entre su esposa y su hijo. Harry suspiró aliviado. Iba a matar a Ginny por su brillante idea. Aunque el día anterior había estado completamente de acuerdo en que sería una buena manera de alejar a Cho de una buena vez ahora no le parecía tan brillante. Y ya que estaba pensando volverse un criminal de paso mataría también a Luna por haber hecho publicar la noticia ese mismo día, y en primera plana. No lo sabía, de haberlo hecho habría impedido a toda costa semejante ridiculez. Además, no quería pensar en como reaccionaría Hermione cuando se enterara de que su rostro era la primera plana de varios periódicos de Londres. Miró nuevamente a su madre, que con las dulces y tranquilizadoras palabras que su padre le decía logró tranquilizarse un poco y tomar asiento junto a Sirius, que no había perdido en ningún momento la sonrisa burlona.

- Tranquilo Harry, tú madre no está enfadada porque te cases – intervino al fin. – Esta furiosa porque le has dado solo una semana para organizar la boda.

Harry lo miró como si estuviera loco, pero al volver la vista nuevamente hacia su madre supo que su padrino tenía razón, Lily asentía furiosamente.

- ¿Es eso lo que te tiene con ese humor, mamá? – preguntó, aún incrédulo. Ella asintió aún más. – No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Herms y yo no queremos una gran boda… bastará con algo senci…

- ¡Ni siquiera pienses en terminar la frase! – le advirtió su madre. – Aunque tenga que detener el tiempo para organizarlo todo… haré que esta boda sea perfecta.

- Pues sería aún más perfecta si nos presentara a la novia… - meditó James.

- ¡Es cierto! – saltó Lily nuevamente con el rostro encendido. Harry tubo miedo de que en cualquier momento le diera un ataque. - ¡Ni siquiera nos has presentando a la que será mi nuera! ¡¿Qué clase de hijo eres?! Exijo que me la presentes ahora… de no ser por los periódicos ni siquiera sabríamos que tenías una novia… eres un desconsiderado Harry James Potter.

- Señor Potter… la señorita Lovegood está aquí. – interrumpió Susan entrando en la oficina.

Inmediatamente después entró Luna y no venía sola, Ginny venía con ella junto con Draco y Ron. ¡Diablos!, ahora tenía a toda su familia en su oficina, unos pidiendo explicaciones y otros, como Luna y Gin divirtiéndose a costas suyas. Sólo faltaba que apareciera Hermione, echa una furia para terminar de empeorar el día.

**

Susan cerró la puerta y volvió a su escritorio con el mal genio a flor de piel. Había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para aparentar que estaba bien y feliz por la pronta boda de su jefe, pero la verdad distaba mucho de aquello. Se sentía humillada y furiosa. Cuando leyó la noticia en el periódico esa misma mañana no lo podía creer, y había albergado la esperanza de que fuera solo una noticia inventada por los periodistas, pero sus esperanzas se fueron al basurero cuando apareció la madre de Harry exigiendo explicaciones y Harry delante de ella había confirmado que la boda era un echo. Dentro de una semana se casaría con la zorra de Hermione Granger.

Cho había sido una perdida de tiempo y energías. En vez de concentrarse en ayudar a esa tonta a conquistar a Harry y alejarlo de Hermione debió concentrarse en hacer el trabajo ella misma. Ahora corría contra el tiempo para impedir que casaran y no sabía que iba a hacer para impedirlo. Pero sabía que lo primero era terminar de una vez su acuerdo con Cho Chang. Sin su ayuda estaba segura de que la modelo no tendría oportunidad de tener a Harry, era demasiado estúpida. Ella en cambio era más lista. Tenía que planear meticulosamente un plan para separar a la pareja feliz, pero antes de eso tenía que deshacerse de Cho.

Justo en ese momento levantó la vista para ver como Hermione Granger venía por el pasillo. Maldita mujer, pensó con rabia. Si no hubiera llegado a trabajar allí nunca habría conocido a su jefe y no tendría que hacer tantos esfuerzos por tenerlo. Maldita, mil veces maldita.

**

Hermione no podía creerlo. Su rostro había aparecido en todos los periódicos de Londres con el anuncio de su boda con Harry Potter, el millonario más deseado de todo el país y buena parte de Europa. Aún no había salido de su asombro cuando la histérica voz de su madre interrumpió en la sala, también había leído la noticia y no había dudado en ir a su departamento a exigir explicaciones a su hija. Y esta no sabía que decirle. No podía decirle que todo era una farsa para que una loca desquiciada dejara en paz a su ex – jefe. Porque luego de la sorpresa inicial su madre se había mostrado tan ilusionada que no tuvo corazón para decirle que todo era una farsa y que el matrimonio sería una mentira más.

Iba a matar a Luna y a su nueva jefa, porque esta segura de que la idea de publicar la noticia era de ellas. Dudaba que Harry hubiera hecho algo así, después de todo ambos habían aceptado el trato de las amigas porque sabían que sería una boda de mentira, en secreto y nadie se enteraría salvo la loca de Cho Chang. Pero todo se había salido de control ahora. Gracias a esa publicación estaba acorralada, y tenía que hablar con Harry para que la ayudara a salir de aquel aprieto y de paso le pediría ser su cómplice para matar a esas dos brujas que se decían sus amigas.

Llegó a la ofician de su "novio" y mientras se recuperaba de la sorpresa por el saludo efusivo de Susan, de quien estaba segura que la odiaba se encaminó hacia la oficina de Harry. Abrió la puerta y se quedó lívida. Allí, frente a ella y mirándola como si fuera una especie de mutante estaba toda la familia de su futuro marido.

Miró a Harry y este se encogió de hombros. Aquello no podía ser peor.

- ¡Es ella..! – dijo una mujer alta, de ojos verdes y pelo rojo, Hermione supo que se trataba de Lily, la madre de Harry, inmediatamente. – Oh, querida… has hecho a esta vieja mujer tan feliz.

Hermione se vio entonces, de pronto, envuelta en un fuerte abrazo.

- Bienvenida a la familia… Hermy – la felicitó Ron con una gran sonrisa en los labios. A su lado, Draco Malfoy, el marido de Ginny la miraba con una sonrisa picara en los labios.

Harry suspiró. ¿Es que aquel circo no iba a terminar nunca?.

Media hora más tarde por fin todos se fueron, o casi todos más bien. Sus padres junto a Sirius habían decido que sería bueno comenzar con los preparativos y se fueron rápidamente. Ahora estaban solo Ron, Luna, Ginny y Draco junto con ellos dos.

- Ahora que estamos solos ¿alguien podría explicarme que está pasando? – preguntó entonces Hermione sentándose junto a Harry en el sofá.

Luna y Ginny se miraron entre ellos, pero ninguna dijo nada. En parte se sentían un poco culpables, pero habían hecho todo por una buena causa, porque estaban seguras de que ese par estaba echo el uno para el otro. Si era cosa de mirarlos. Justo ahora, uno al lado del otro parecían una pareja perfecta… aunque ambos tuvieran la mirada de un criminal a punto de cometer asesinato.

- Tuve que enfrentarme a mi madre… y no pude decirle que era una farsa… - dijo Hermione. – Y está tan emocionada que ahora no puedo decirle la verdad.

- Y yo estoy en las mismas… ya vieron a mi madre… - dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos. – ¿Quieres decirme en que estaban pensando cuando llamaron al periódico?.

- Bueno… después que se fueron nos dimos cuenta de que debíamos hacer algo para que Cho creyera que lo del matrimonio es real… y se nos ocurrió que si lo publicábamos en el periódico sería suficiente… ¡En verdad sentimos que se haya salido de control! No pensamos en cual sería la reacción de sus padres cuando leyeran la noticia… - explicó Ginny.

Luna asintió. – La verdad es que ni siquiera recordamos que ambos tenían una familia a la que dar explicaciones. – fue su respuesta.

Harry y Hermione la miraron como si estuviera loca, mientras que Ginny asentía y Ron junto con Draco trataban de contener la risa. Hermione pensó que realmente algo malo pasaba con esa mujer.

- Pues ahora no sé que haremos para arreglar las cosas… gracias a ustedes dos las cosas se complicaron. – las acusó Harry. – El plan era otro ¿lo recuerdan?... íbamos a casarnos "en secreto" con un sacerdote completamente falso y luego daríamos la noticia…

- Así es… Solo por eso aceptamos esta locura – corroboró Hermione. – Esto sería una farsa… pero ahora que todo el mundo lo sabe, en especial nuestros padres… no quiero ni imaginar que dirá mi madre cuando le diga la verdad.

Harry la observó, se veía realmente afligida, y no era para menos. El mismo se encontraba al borde un colapso emocional. ¿En que estaba pensando cuando acepto la loca idea de sus amigas?, siempre se había caracterizado por tener un raciocinio más o menos lógico, eso lo había llevado al lugar en el que estaba, pero en unas semanas toda su fría lógica se había ido de paseo y había tomado las más absurdas decisiones. Cuando todo esto terminara se iría de vacaciones a un lugar aislado y lejos de todo el mundo para descansar.

- ¿Podrían dejarme hablar con Hermione a solas, por favor? – pidió entonces.

- Claro que si – dijo Ron. – Yo debo volver al trabajo de todos modos…

- Y nosotras debemos ir a comprar cosas para el bebé – dijo Ginny. – Y no te preocupes Herms… no compraré nada que no vaya con el decorado que estás haciendo en la habitación.

- Bien… vamos. Tengo una junta en media hora – dijo Draco entonces caminando hacia la puerta. – Cariño… no te esfuerces tanto con las compras…

- Draco Malfoy, estoy embarazada no enferma…

La puerta se cerró entonces dejándolos solos y Harry se limitó a suspirar. Hermione por su parte se acomodó en el sofá y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Estaba exhausta. Habían sido muchas emociones en unas pocas horas y eso le tenía los nervios de punta. Y además estaba el hecho de que aún debía solucionar el embrollo en que se había metido por santa voluntad propia. Debía estar loca para haber aceptado aquello, pero ayer, cuando Ginny les comentó la idea no le pareció en nada descabellada, por el contrario, la encontró una buena idea, tal vez así Cho dejara de molestar de una buena vez y así ella podría, eventualmente, salir de la vida de Harry para siempre. Aquel pensamiento le provocó una punzada en el pecho, pero sabía que tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano. Harry no la amaba, necesitaba su ayuda, pero hasta ahí. Una vez que lograra alejar a la loca de su vida también se alejaría ella. No tenía alternativa si aún quería seguir con una vida más o menos normal, aunque debía admitir que nunca volvería a ser lo mismo. Estaba enamorada como nunca antes y sabía que nunca podría sentir nada igual por ningún otro hombre… eso la ponía en cierta medida furiosa consigo mismo. Tenía que concentrarse en no sentir nada por Harry… pero era prácticamente imposible, sobre todo si la miraba con aquellos ojos… justo como ahora.

- Lamento todo esto, Herms – dijo en tono de verdadera disculpa. – No sabía nada de esto…

- Lo sé… aunque cuando llegué aquí tenía intenciones de matarte… - logró sonreír. – pero al ver a toda tu familia aquí, y tú con cara de estar en un juicio por asesinato, me di cuenta de que no tenías nada que ver… pero en cuanto a esas dos disque amigas… será mejor que ambas se mantengan alejadas de mí por un buen tiempo… por lo menos hasta que nazca el bebé de Ginny.

Harry rió y se sentó junto a ella. - ¿Qué haremos ahora? – preguntó luego de un corto silencio. – Ya viste como está mi madre de ilusionada. Y creo que tu madre está igual… no podemos decirles que todo esto es…

- Pero lo es Harry… es una mentira, una farsa. – dijo Hermione entonces con voz cansada. – Será mejor decirles la verdad antes de que se ilusionen aún más ¿no crees?.

- Esa es una alternativa…- estuvo de acuerdo. – Pero por otra parte aún nos queda otra salida.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó ella extrañada.

Harry se calló por unos momentos, indeciso entre decirle o no la idea que estaba comenzando a formarse en su mente. Pero mientras más lo pensaba más interesante le parecía la idea, además de que sentía que sería una buena manera de deshacerse de Cho de una vez por todas, dejar feliz a su madre y de paso sentar la cabeza. Sería un arreglo, un contrato… si, era una excelente idea, decidió.

- Podemos casarnos de verdad – dijo.

Hermione se quedó mirándolo como si estuviera completamente loco. Un silencio incómodo se interpuso entre ambos. Entonces Harry sonrió y tomó su mano… luego, y ante su propia sorpresa las palabras salieron de su boca con facilidad.

- Hermione Granger ¿te casarías conmigo?.

Continuará…


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 12

Decir que estaba nerviosa era quedarse corta. Hace dos días había vuelto a tomar una decisión estúpida y sin sentido. Pero no podía culpar a nadie de eso más que a ella misma. Y es que apenas si podía pensar con algo de inteligencia cuando se trataba de algo que tenía que ver con Harry Potter. Y allí, en ese momento, y mirando su reflejo en el espejo supo que era una reverenda idiota por dejar que las cosas llegaran hasta allí. Ahogó un gemido, esos dos días habían sido una completa locura, desde que aceptó la propuesta de Harry aquel día en su oficina y con voz temblorosa le había dicho que sí se casaría con él no había tenido un segundo de paz. Su madre y futura suegra no la dejaban respirar con tantos preparativos y no pudo refugiarse en el trabajo ya que Ginny no dejaba de presionar en que le contara como fue que aceptó casarse de verdad con Harry.

Y la verdad es que no le había respondido porque ni siquiera ella tenía una respuesta clara que dar. Harry le había propuesto que se casaran, pero no porque se sintiera enamorado, sino porque lo veía como un negocio… esas habían sido sus exactas palabras, y cada vez que las recordaba sentía como si mil cuchillos le clavaran el corazón al mismo tiempo. Pero había aceptado porque tenía la tonta esperanza de que él sintiera algo más que una simple gratitud con ella, algo un poco más fuerte que hiciera que este matrimonio funcionara después de todo. Tal vez era su única esperanza, pero lo había pensado bien y sabía que tendría que hacer lo que fuera porque las cosas entre ellos funcionaran de verdad. Tal vez Harry quisiera un matrimonio de conveniencia, pero ella no, ella quería uno de verdad y estaba dispuesta a luchar porque fuera así.

Unos golpes en la puerta la distrajeron de sus pensamientos. Su madre entró, seguida de Lily, su futura suegra. Ambas se habían llevado estupendamente bien desde que las presentaron en una comida ideada por Luna, era como si hubieran sido amigas de toda la vida. Esa la hacía sentir en cierta manera un poco mejor consigo misma. Al aceptar casarse con Harry estaba haciendo feliz a ambas mujeres, sobre todo a su madre.

- Estás preciosa, cariño – le dijo su madre, con un brillo de inmensa felicidad en los ojos. ¿Cómo podía decirle algún día que aquello era solo un matrimonio de conveniencia? Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en ello. Se limitó a sonreírle a amabas mujeres. - ¿Estás lista ya? – preguntó.

- Mi hijo tiene mucha suerte… se casará con una mujer adorable y hermosa – dijo Lily entonces abrazándola con cariño. – Quiero darte algo… perteneció a mi madre y ella me lo dio cuando me casé con James… ahora quiero que sea tuyo – dijo dándole una pequeña caja de terciopelo.

Hermione lo abrió con cuidado y ahogó un grito de sorpresa al ver el hermoso diamante que colgaba de una delicada cadena de plata. Era precioso y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no echarse a llorar. Lily le sonrió con ternura y tomó el colgante de la caja, con delicadeza lo puso alrededor de su cuello desnudo y se apartó para que apreciara como le quedaba. Perfecto, pensó… era el toque final y sencillo que necesitaba.

Su madre suspiró y ella se volvió hacia para darle un caluroso abrazo. Justo en ese momento aparecieron Luna, Ginny y Ginger, las tres vestidas con el mismo modelo de vestido en tonos pastel. Sus tres damas de honor, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la guerra que se había armado entre las tres por decidir que modelo usarían aquel día.

- Wuau… estás hermosa, Herms. – dijo Ginger dando un saltillo de alegría. Ginny y Luna asintieron, de acuerdo con ella. – Nos han enviado a buscarlas… ya está todo listo abajo y el juez acaba de llegar.

Una repentina ansiedad se apoderó de Hermione. Jane y Lily se despidieron de ella y salieron de la habitación.

- No estarás pensando en huir ¿verdad? – preguntó entonces Ginny con una sonrisa.

- No… pero estoy nerviosa.

Luna rió y se acercó a ella para tomarle la mano y darle un tirón para que caminara. - Andando cenicienta… tú cuento de hadas está a punto de empezar.

**

Harry se miró en el espejo sin creer del todo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, prueba de ello era la mirada curiosa que le devolvía su reflejo. Llevaba un smoking negro y una flor blanca en la solapa como único accesorio. No estaba tan mal. Su madre se había encargado incluso de mandar a confeccionarle un traje a la medida para la ocasión. Aún estaba sorprendido por su capacidad de organizar una boda con tan poco tiempo, aunque la madre de Hermione le había ayudado en muchas cosas. Se habían hecho muy buenas amigas. Sintió un ligero cosquilleo en el estomago, seguramente la conciencia le estaba diciendo que estaba presente y se encargaría de hacerle pasar un mal rato. Y se lo merecía. En toda la semana no había sido capaz de mirar a su madre a la cara más de cinco minutos seguidos… ¿cómo iba a hacerlo y ocultar que estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo en un matrimonio que era una completa farsa? ¿un matrimonio de conveniencia?. Después de una semana aún tenía sus dudas, aunque en un principio le pareció la mejor decisión, se libraría de Cho y de paso tendría un matrimonio ejemplar con una mujer hermosa e inteligente. Su mente viajó inmediatamente a Hermione, cuando le dijo que aceptaba la proposición de un matrimonio de conveniencia se había sorprendido sobremanera, pero sabía que, al igual que él, no podía decepcionar a su madre.

Pero independiente de todo eso… la idea de casarse con Hermione no le molestaba, al contrario, por alguna extraña razón se sentía ansioso porque fuera la hora de estar frente al juez y decir que sí quería ser su esposo. Aún no lograba entender a que se debía esa sensación pero le gustaba la idea de estar casado con ella… le gustaba mucho.

- Ya es hora… - dijo su padre entrando en la habitación, Sirius venía con él. - ¿Estás listo?.

- Si – dijo, seguro de sí mismo.

- Creo que voy a ponerme a llorar… - dijo Sirius en tono burlón, Harry frunció el ceño. – Me estoy haciendo viejo…

- Pues deberías comenzar a buscarte una esposa también – comentó James riendo. – O te quedarás solterón para siempre.

- Muy gracioso…. Aunque en cierta medida es cierto – dijo el aludido. – veré si encuentro a la adecuada en la fiesta… Bien, vamos de una vez, o si no la novia llegará antes que el novio al altar.

**

Cho Chang miró las imponentes puertas metálicas con impaciencia. Tenía que encontrar la manera de entrar a la casa e impedir esa boda como fuera. Había tratado de pasar como una invitada más, pero los agentes de seguridad tenían instrucciones precisas de no dejar pasar a nadie que no llevara su invitación. Demonios, si no había algo pronto Harry se casaría con esa insípida. Aún no lograba entender que había suscitado una boda tan rápido, y se había sorprendido de sobremanera cuando vio la noticia en el periódico. Desde entonces había tratado de contactar con Harry para pedirle explicaciones, pero no había tenido éxito. También trato de encarar a Hermione Granger, pero al parecer Harry había dispuesta seguridad para su futura esposa, porque siempre que la veía estaba rodeada de guardaespaldas. Maldición, tenía que hacer algo.

- Señorita, por favor… tiene que mover su automóvil. – la voz de un guardia le distrajo. – Está obstruyendo el paso a los demás invitados.

Gruñendo un insulto encendió el motor y se movió unos metros para dejar libre la entrada. Miró con el ceño fruncido que había por lo menos cuatro guardias de seguridad apostados en la puerta. De esa manera sería imposible entrar.

**

Susan se escabulló por una de las habitaciones del segundo piso y suspiró. Llevaba por lo menos media hora esperando la oportunidad para meterse en la casa y lo había logrado con éxito. Ahora sólo quedaba encontrar un escondite apropiado para llevar a cabo su plan. No iba a dejar que esa mujercita acabara casada con Harry. Eso nunca. Prefería verla muerta antes de casada con el hombre que considera suyo. Así que iba a hacer algo al respecto. Iba a hacer que esa mujer se arrepintiera de haberse interpuesto entre Harry y ella.

**

Hermione bajó las escaleras con paso lento, y le sonrió a su padre, que la esperaba en el rellano para guiarla hacia el altar preparado para la ocasión.

- Pareces una princesa… - dijo él con orgullo.

- Gracias papá…

- Bien, si estás lista… vamos.

Cogió a su padre por el brazo y salieron al jardín, donde inmediatamente comenzó a sonar la música que anunciaba su llegada. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el frente y sintió mariposas en su estomago al ver a Harry de pie, esperándola junto a su padrino, Ron. Estaba demasiado atractivo con aquel traje negro, el pelo tan desordenado como de costumbre y sus hermosos ojos verdes la miraban fijamente. En ese momento supo que aunque él no sintiera lo mismo que ella, aquel matrimonio era la mejor decisión. Estaría a su lado como su esposa… para siempre.

Harry por su lado en cuanto la vio aparecer al final del pasillo se quedó sin aliento, estaba hermosa en aquel vestido blanco y a cada paso que daba hacia su encuentro las dudas iban desapareciendo. Casarse con Hermione no le parecía ya una idea absurda y apresurada. Era como si de pronto supiera que era la mejor decisión de todas. Y ahí, mientras ella se acercaba con una trémula sonrisa en los labios, supo porque, desde que la conoció, había tratado de mantenerla en su vida, aunque fuera con una relación farsa, aunque fuera con la tonta excusa de fingir una relación. Quería a aquella mujer, la quería como no había querido a ninguna otra. Estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger, y había sido lo bastante tonto para no darse cuenta sino hasta ese momento.

Cuando por fin estuvieron uno frente al otro Harry la tomó delicadamente de la mano y le sonrió con ternura. Ella le devolvió el gesto. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ciego de no notar lo que realmente sentía por ella?, pero iba a recompensarla, iba a hacer que ese matrimonio funcionara y haría que ella le correspondiera de la misma forma. Iba a lograr que Hermione se enamorara de él.

- Estás muy bonita – dijo acercándose a su oído. Sintió como ella se estremecía. - ¿Lista?.

- Si…

Ambos se volvieron hacia el juez, que los miraba de manera sonriente. Y entre murmullos y suspiros dio comienzo la ceremonia que los uniría… en marido y mujer.

**

Susan miró por la ventana de la habitación en la que estaba oculta hacia el jardín donde se estaba llevando a cabo la ceremonia. Apresuradamente sacó el arma que llevaba oculta bajo su vestido y se apresuró escaleras abajo. Corrió todo lo rápido que sus piernas le permitieron y cuando llegó al final del pasillo aminoró el paso. Sin titubear comenzó a caminar por la alfombra, ante la mirada curiosa de los invitados. Pero ella no los miraba, no estaba conciente de nadie más que de las dos personas que estaban frente a ella, de espaldas y a punto de decir las palabras que los unirían para siempre. Fue entonces cuando oyó al juez preguntar si alguien se oponía a la boda. Sonrió, ese era su momento. Apuntó el arma hacia arriba y dio un disparo al aire para llamar la atención de todos.

Harry y Hermione se volvieron, sorprendidos por el ruido del disparo y ambos se quedaron petrificados al ver que Susan bajaba el arma y la apuntaba directamente a la novia.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Harry entonces tomando a Hermione fuertemente de la mano. - ¿Susan?... ¿Qué está pasando?.

- Le dije que no debía casarse con ella… que la única mujer para usted soy yo – dijo Susan con una sonrisa en los labios, sin dejar de apuntar el arma. – Pero no quiso escucharme…

Harry apretó más la mano de Hermione. Era cierto, el día anterior, cuando fue a su oficina por unos documentos importantes Susan lo había encarado, diciéndole que estaba cometiendo un error, que Hermione no era la mujer de su vida, que lo era ella… que siempre había estado enamorada de él. Y Aunque Harry ya lo sabía no dejó de sorprenderse por sus palabras. Estaba frustrada y furiosa porque no la eligiera a ella como esposa. Pero Harry le había hablado con dulzura y pensó que le había echo entrar en razón. Por eso la había invitado a la boda de todos modos…

- Escucha Susan… baja esa arma, vamos a hablar… - trató de tranquilizarla.

Pero ella no lo escuchó. Draco, que estaba muy cerca de ella trató de acercarse, pero ella se dio cuenta y dio un par de pasos en dirección del altar. – Si alguien se mueve… juro que se mueren. – dijo, amenazando a Harry y luego a Hermione con el arma.

Harry vio como su novia le apretaba la mano con más fuerza y se volvió para mirarla. Estaba pálida y las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas. Harry notó que había comenzado a temblar. ¿Qué podía hacer? Tenía que encontrar una manera en que Susan entendiera, que dejara esa locura, y sobre todo… tenía que encontrar la forma de proteger a Hermione. Se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y no pensaba perder a la mujer que amaba.

- Te dije que te amaba… pero no me tomaste enserio… - dijo Susan con una sonrisa triste. – Y tuve que recurrir a esa tonta de Cho para poder alejarte de esta mujercita… pero no resultó. Esa modelo cabeza hueca no fue capaz de alejarte de ella. – miró entonces a Hermione con odio. – Y tú tenías que llegar y arruinarlo todo… tuviste que aparecer en la empresa y echarlo todo a perder.

- Yo…

- ¡Cierra la boca! – Gritó – Tú y tu carita de niña buena… hiciste que Harry se alejara de mí.

- Eso no es verdad Susan. – dijo Harry entonces. – Hermione no te alejó de mí. Lamento que pienses eso… porque yo… yo te amo.

Un sepulcral silencio se apoderó de todo el mundo. Hermione miró a Harry con los ojos abiertos, pero este no le devolvió la mirada. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué estaba enamorado de Susan?, debía tratarse de una broma… observó como Harry daba un paso hacia Susan, soltando su mano. Entonces se dio cuenta. No estaba enamorado de ella, lo estaba haciendo para hacerla bajar el arma y poder detener una tragedia. Tubo que hacer un esfuerzo por no gritar de impotencia al tiempo que lo veía dar otro paso en dirección de Susan.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó la mujer entonces con una sonrisa. - ¿Estás diciéndome la verdad, Harry?.

- Claro que sí… siempre te he amado a ti – dijo él. – No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de ello… pero estoy loco por ti, Susan…

Esta emitió un sollozo y despacio bajó el arma. Todos suspiraron aliviados, pero justo cuando todos pensaron que lo peor ya había pasado ocurrió, Susan levantó el arma de pronto y sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo disparó.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando los abrió solo fue conciente del cuerpo de Harry tendido en el suelo.

Continuará


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 13

Cuando Hermione reaccionó estaba en una habitación de la casa de los Potter, aún llevaba el vestido de novia puesto y Ginny estaba a su lado sosteniendo su mano. Miró alrededor suyo y vio también a sus padres en la habitación, un poco más alejados y hablando en voz baja. De pronto lo recordó todo, Susan, un arma y luego el sonido de un disparo… y a Harry, Harry tendido en suelo. Se incorporó de un salto, Ginny dio un respingo por el susto, y su madre se apresuró a su lado.

- ¿Cómo está Harry? – preguntó con un hilo de voz. - ¿Está bien? Ginny… por favor, responde.

- El disparo fue en el brazo, lo están atendiendo en el hospital… Draco acaba de llamar para decir que está bien – la tranquilizó Ginny con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?... apenas recuerdo las cosas…

- Fue Susan – le explicó. – Cuando pensamos que Harry le había convencido debió ver algo en su rostro porque levantó el arma nuevamente y disparó. Harry logró moverse a tiempo para que la bala le diera en el brazo. Fue una suerte…

- Esa mujer está loca… - comentó Jane sentándose junto a su hija. – Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer trató de huir, pero los guardias la detuvieron a tiempo… no hacía más que gritar que amaba a Harry… que lo había echo porque debían estar juntos y no sé cuantas cosas más…

Ginny suspiró. – Fue un gran susto… pero por suerte todo terminó. No entiendo como no nos dimos cuenta antes de la obsesión enfermiza de aquella mujer por Harry.

Hermione asintió. En cierta medida sentía lástima por Susan. Había estado enamorada de Harry desde hacia años. Y eso la llevó a hacer aquella locura. El sonido del teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ginny se apresuró a contestar.

- Hola… si… oh, que bien… de acuerdo, se lo diré… también te amo. – luego colgó. – Era Draco, dice que vienen en camino.

- ¿Harry está bien? – preguntó Jane.

- Perfectamente. Viene con ellos.

Un suspiro de alivio inundó a Hermione. Harry estaba bien, era todo lo que le importaba en ese momento.

**

Cuando Cho vio salir a Susan custodiada por dos guardias de seguridad hacia una patrulla que la espera fuera no supo que pensar, pero ahora, luego de coquetear con uno de los meseros que había visto todo se sentía en cierta forma en deuda con aquella tonta mujer. Había impedido la boda. Aunque aún no dejaba de sorprenderse por la manera en que había actuado, esa chica si que estaba loca para hacer aquello. ¿Qué estaba pensando?, matar a Harry no era la solución a nada. Por suerte ella tenía más cerebro que esta tonta. Cho iba a hacer que esos dos terminaran la relación que mantenían, y Harry volvería a ella, costara lo que costara traería a Harry Potter de vuelta a su lado.

**

Harry bajó del automóvil con ayuda de Draco y su padre. Le dolía mucho el brazo ya que la anestesia comenzaba a desaparecer. Pero estaba vivo, y daba gracias por ello. Aunque la sensación de pánico no loi había abandonado del todo, pero no por él, sino por Hermione. Cuando se había acercado a Susan para tratar de tranquilizarla algo provocó que levantara nuevamente el arma y apuntara hacia Hermione. Nadie se había dado cuenta salvo él de esto y fue lo suficientemente rápido para interponerse entre ella y la bala. Después, solo había sido conciente del grito horrorizado de Hermione antes de verla caer al suelo. Él no había perdido el conocimiento, lo cual era mala suerte porque el dolor era insoportable.

- ¿Cómo está Hermione? – preguntó cuando entraron todos en la casa.

- Que curioso… ella hizo la misma pregunta referente a ti en cuanto despertó – dijo la voz de Ginny desde las escaleras, venía bajando junto a la madre de Hermione, Jane. Ambas sonreían. – Está bien, aunque aún no se repone del susto, se ha vuelto a dormir.

- Me da gusto que estés bien, Harry – dijo Jane acercándose para darle un abrazo cálido y contenido.

- Gracias, señora Granger… a mi también me da gusto que no haya sido peor.

- Me diste un gran susto, hijo. – Lily llegó a su lado y sollozando se abalanzó a sus brazos, Harry gimió de dolor. – Lo siento… tu brazo… oh, lo siento… mi niño, estaba tan preocupada.

Harry no dijo nada, se limitó a esperar pacientemente las demostraciones exageradas de afecto por parte de su madre, que lo besaba una y otra vez en las mejillas. Draco y Ginny veían la escena divertidos, James por su parte se pasó la mano por el pelo, acostumbrado a los arrebatos de su esposa.

- Mamá… por favor, estás… no puedo respirar. – dijo alejándola un poco.

Lily frunció el ceño. – Claro… pero si fuera Hermione quien te estuviera besando no pondrías reparos ¿verdad?... hay Dios… estoy celosa de mi nuera – se horrorizó – James, vamos a la cocina… necesito algo dulce para los nervios.

James asintió y siguió a su mujer hacia la cocina. Draco soltó una carcajada. Harry miró a Ginny. - ¿En que habitación está?

Ginny no necesitó que le aclarara a quien se refería. – En tu habitación… - respondió.

Harry asintió y subió las escaleras. Draco tomó a Ginny de la mano y esta suspiró. – Creo que por fin se ha dado cuenta… - murmuró. Luego miró a su esposo. - ¿Dónde están Luna y mi hermano?, no los he visto…

- ¿En la cocina?, seguramente a tu hermano también le bajó el azúcar…

Ambos rieron y tomados de la mano se fueron rumbo a la cocina, de donde se escuchaban risas y conversaciones. Ginny suspiró. Por suerte las cosas habían terminado bien… de lo contrario esas risas serían llanto.

**

Harry entró en la habitación silenciosamente para no despertar a Hermione. La vio tendida sobre la cama, aún llevaba puesto el vestido, pero del delicado y elegante moño no quedaba más que una melena suelta y desordenada. Sonrió con ternura ante la imagen tan adorable que tenía en frente. Con cuidado se sentó junto a ella y le acarició la mejilla. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de lo enamorado que estaba de aquella mujer?.

Hermione abrió los ojos con cuidado al sentir una caricia en su rostro. Cuando vio que se trataba de Harry se incorporó y se arrojó a sus brazos. – Estás bien… oh, Dios, gracias… están bien. – dijo con voz estrangulada por la emoción. Sabía que había sido solo un rasguño, que estaba en perfectas condiciones, pero hasta no verlo con sus propios ojos no se había quedado tranquila. Ahora si lo estaba, porque estaba entre sus brazos, y se sentía maravillosamente bien estar así.

- Me tenías preocupada… - murmuró, sin apartarse un centímetro.

Harry le acarició el cabello con ternura. – Lo siento… no era mi intención – dijo. - ¿Tú estás bien?.

- Ahora que estás aquí, sí, lo estoy. – dijo con sinceridad.

Harry sonrió y le acarició el rostro con la mano. Hermione cerró los ojos ante la sensación y a él le pareció que estaba en el lugar que siempre había querido. Era como estar en casa. Así que sin pensarlo siquiera y sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos se inclinó un poco más, hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron, y la besó. Un beso tierno y suave al principio, y al ver que ella no lo rechazaba aumentó la intensidad, dando paso a un beso cargado de pasión, un beso lleno de sentimientos. Hermione pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y él la acercó más pasando el brazo por detrás de su cintura. Cuando el aire fue necesario ambos se separaron con la respiración entrecortada y agitados. Ambos tenían las mejillas sonrosadas, y los dos sonreían.

Él apoyó la frente en la de ella y se miraron a los ojos. – Esta tarde me di cuenta de algo… - susurró -… y lamento mucho no haberlo notado antes…

- Harry…

- Deja que termine. – dijo poniendo un dedo en sus labios para silenciarla. – Cuando te vi venir hacia mi con este vestido fue como una revelación… supe que quería estar casado contigo, no por el acuerdo al que llegamos, no porque quisiera alejar a Cho o por todos las razones que nos hicieron tomar la decisión. Me dí cuenta de que quería estar contigo… que quería casarme contigo porque lo sentía… porque sin darme cuenta te adueñaste de mi desde el primer momento que nos vimos, cuando te besé… con ese beso me dejaste atrapado… - suspiró. – No quería volver a verte, incluso le dije a Sirius que no tenía intención de buscarte, porque no quería ninguna relación con nadie… y entonces, apareciste en Potter's Desing a trabajar… y ya no pude evitar estar cerca de ti, tal vez todo lo que pasó después fue por que inconcientemente quería estar contigo… Cuando vi a Susan apuntándote con el arma tuve tanto miedo de que te hiciera daño, ahí supe que no quería perderte, que no quería estar sin ti. – le sonrió y volvió a tomar su rostro. – Te amo, Hermione Granger… te amo como no he amado a nadie nunca.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos cristalinos. ¿Era un sueño? ¿De verdad Harry le estaba confesando que la quería?, si era un sueño no quería despertar… era tan maravilloso que tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y ver que todo era una ilusión.

- No lo es… - murmuró Harry. Hermione lo miró, sin querer y sin darse cuenta había expresado sus temores en voz alta. – Es real Herms… tan real como tú quieras.

- No… no sé que decir… - dijo.

- Podrías decir que sientes lo mismo que yo – sugirió Harry con una sonrisa vacilante. – Eso sería estupendo.

- Claro que si, Harry – logró decir. La voz le temblaba de pura emoción. – Te amo… desde el momento en que me robaste aquel beso no he hecho otra cosa que amarte… pero tenía tanto miedo de que no sintieras lo mismo… oh Dios, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando.

- Está pasando Herms… es real. Te amo. – dijo. Luego con un movimiento ágil la sentó en su regazo y volvió a apoderarse de su boca.

Unos golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron. Ambos fruncieron el ceño. – Será mejor que sea importante… - murmuró Harry, Hermione rió, alejándose un poco. Pero Harry la tomó por la cintura y la hizo volver a sentarse en su regazo. – Adelante…

Luna entró en la habitación seguida de Ron. Ambos se quedaron de paralizados al ver en la posición que estaban sus amigos. Luna fue la primera en reaccionar y dio un salto de emoción. – Lo sabía… sabía que terminarías abriendo los ojos Harry.

- No eres tan despistado después de todo… - comentó Ron sonriéndoles.

- Gin tiene que saber esto – comentó Luna dando la vuelta para marcharse.

Ron la tomó de la mano antes de que alcanzara la puerta. – Lunita… vinimos para decirles algo ¿recuerdas?.

- Oh, es cierto… - dijo ella. Harry y Hermione rieron. – Abajo hay alguien que quiere verte Harry… lo siento, pero no pudimos hacer nada para impedir que entrara… con todo lo que pasó antes la seguridad está un poco floja y no la vieron entrar…

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

- Cho… y dice que no se moverá hasta que no hables con ella… - contestó Ron con desdén. – Francamente no entiendo a esa mujer… ¿no se da cuenta de que está haciendo el ridículo yendo tras de ti?.

- Está enamorada, Ron – dijo Hermione entonces. Todos la miraron con sorpresa.

- Yo creo que está obsesionada más bien. – dijo Luna cruzándose de brazos. – Pero no con Harry… sino con el apellido Potter y el dinero…

- Luna…

- Es la verdad… en fin, eso es lo que pienso yo. – dijo – En fin, iré a darle la noticia a Gin de que están juntos por fin… me alegro mucho por los dos… en serio.

- Pues yo no me alegro tanto – murmuró Ron. – Acabo de perder una buena cantidad de dinero…

- ¿Apostaste en contra de que se daría cuenta? – preguntó Luna, ambos iban saliendo. - ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza Ronald Weasley?, es un poco lento…. Pero no taaaan lento.

Harry miró hacia la puerta y rió. Hermione le tomó la mano. - ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? – le preguntó.

- No, creo que esto debo arreglarlo yo… tengo que hablar con Cho y aclararle las cosas de una vez por todas. No puede seguir engañándose pensando que tiene alguna oportunidad conmigo… - dijo. – Tú eres la única que puede hacer eso…

- Te amo – susurró ella entonces dándole un beso en los labios.

Harry sonrió. Luego le dio otro beso y se levantó. Salió de la habitación con una sonrisa boba en los labios, pero a medida que bajaba las escaleras la fue perdiendo. Hablar con Cho sería todo menos fácil. Pero no le importaba mucho, estaba feliz de haber esclarecido lo que sentía por Hermione, y rebosaba de felicidad al saber que ella le correspondía con los mismos sentimientos. Había esperado tanto por la mujer perfecta para él que no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

Cuando llegó a la sala Cho estaba allí, de pie y esperándolo. Esa sería una conversación nada agradable.

**

- ¡A pagar!

- No se como pudiste apostar en contra de Harry… lo conoces hace años Ron – dijo Gin conteniendo la risa al ver la cara de derrota de su hermano mientras pagaba su deuda con Draco y Sirius.

- Lo sé… pero tu marido me pilló desprevenido cuando apostamos… - se defendió. – Y tú deberías tener un poco de consideración con tu cuñado… no te falta dinero ¿porqué estás cobrando?.

- Es una deuda de honor… - se burló Draco contando los billetes que le acababa de dar Ron.

- Así es Ron… apuestas son apuestas… - corroboró Sirius haciendo lo propio con su parte.

**

Hermione se incorporó de la cama y caminó hacia el baño. Aunque se sentía un poco cansada aún después de tantas emociones estaba feliz, dichosa. Su sueño se había echo realidad. Harry la quería, la amaba tanto como ella a él. ¿Acaso podía pedir algo más?, estaba enamorada y era correspondida. Era completamente feliz. Miró su reflejo en el espejo, hizo una mueca al ver como el hermoso vestido que llevaba se había estropeado. Se dispuso a quitárselo, pero como no tenía nada que ponerse fue hacia el armario que estaba en la habitación, había ropa de Harry en todas partes, zapatos, corbatas, camisas… tomó una camisa blanca, Harry era tan alto y ella tan pequeña que la prenda le llegaba a los muslos. Se quitó el vestido y entró en la ducha para darse un relajante baño de agua caliente. Pensó que en ese momento Harry estaba hablando con Cho, y seguramente no sería una plática agradable. Sentía cierta pena por Cho, después de todo ella misma había estado en la misma situación antes, pensando que estar enamorada y no correspondida. Una sonrisa boca asomó a su cara al recordar los últimos minutos. Harry le había confesado que la quería, a ella… una risa nerviosa escapó de sus labios… y luego ya no pudo parar de reír.

**

Harry miró a Cho por un largo momento, esperando que dejara de parecer un toro rabioso a punto de echársele encima.

- Por favor Cho… entiende de una vez, yo no…

- ¡Deja ya de decir mentiras! – gritó ella entonces, perdiendo la paciencia. – Tú me amas… siempre lo has hecho, por favor Harry… tienes que darnos una oportunidad.

- Lo hice en el pasado Cho… y las cosas no resultaron – dijo él entonces con tono cansado. – Es cierto, yo te amaba… pero tu te encargaste de matar lo que sentía por ti… con tu egoísmo, tu frivolidad… estabas más interesada en lucir un novio rico que en sentir algo por mi…

- Eso no es cierto.

- Claro que si, y no tuviste ningún reparo en irte con el primer hombre rico que se cruzó en tu camino cuando lo nuestro se terminó. – le recriminó. – Ahí me di cuenta verdaderamente de que no sentías nada por mí. Simplemente fui tu banco personal el tiempo que duró nuestra relación. Y muchas gracias, pero no estoy dispuesto a serlo nuevamente. Estoy enamorado de Hermione, Cho. La amo y voy a casarme con ella.

Era curioso, pensó Harry, cada vez que decía en voz alta lo que sentía por la castaña más intenso era el sentimiento. Quería que Cho se marchara de una vez para volver con Hermione. Quería besarla y abrazarla. Impaciente se movió hacia la ventana.

- Lo nuestro no existe Cho… debes entenderlo.

- No lo entiendo… nunca voy a entender como puedes preferir a esa mujercita antes de a mí… ¿qué tiene ella?, es una simple mujer… no es bonita… no es…

- No te permito que la insultes – dijo Harry ya harto de las palabras de Cho. – Hermione tiene muchas cualidades… y no voy a discutir contigo que me motiva a quererla… estoy siendo amable contigo al dejar que hablemos… pero no voy a dejar que hables mal de la mujer que amo.

- Eres un maldito… - dijo entonces Cho, perdiendo la compostura. – Y dile a esa mujer que se cuide… no sabes con quien te estás metiendo Harry. Voy a hacer que te arrepientas…

- No permito que me amenaces… y deja en paz a Hermione Cho. – dijo él entonces. – Te lo advierto, no te atrevas a hacerle daño.

Cho no dijo nada, con una última mirada cargada de odio salió de la sala rumbo a la puerta principal. Harry se pasó la mano por el cabello y suspiró. Tenía la sensación de que tendría que irse con cuidado en lo referente a Cho Chang.

Subió las escaleras aún pensando en que tendría que tomar medidas para con Cho y cuando llegó a su cuarto y abrió la puerta cualquier idea razonable desapareció de su mente. Ahí, frente a él, estaba Hermione, envuelta en una toalla. Era la imagen más hermosa que había visto.

Continuará…


	15. Chapter 15 notaaaa

Mis mas sinceras disculpas… chicos/as de verdad lo siento, no tengo disculpa alguna y mucho menos cara para aparecerme por aquí, pero creo que por lo menos tengo que darles mis disculpas por no subir capítulos… es que he estado muuuuuy ocupada, de verdad, y sinceramente estoy muy atascada en la historia, no sé como seguirla, aunque tengo varias ideas no he podido hilar ninguna… asi que nuevamente voy a pedirles de su ayuda y que me den sus ideas ¿Cómo les gustaría que siguiera? Pòr favor denme sus comentarios… estoy segura de que en estos momentos tienen más imaginación que yo…

Y de nuevo gracias por su paciencia y sus comentarios… soy de mucha ayuda e impiden que deje tirado el fics…

Un beso enorme a todos/as y espero entonces sus respuestas..

Bye…

Una autoria sin inspiración :(((((((((


	16. Chapter 16

Decir que estaba nerviosa era quedarse corto. No solo eran nervios sino también la sensación de que todo aquello era una ilusión creada por una mente loca y enamorada ¿qué otra explicación podía darle a todo lo que veía? Harry le había pedido que fuera a su casa porque necesitaba hablar con ella, y no había dudado en ir. Después de todo no se veían desde que él entró precipitadamente en la habitación, dos días atrás, viéndola solo con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo. De solo recordar aquello se le subían los colores al rostro. Harry se había disculpado torpemente y luego huyó prácticamente de la habitación, dejándola sorprendida. Después, más calmada, bajó para reunirse con el resto de su familia y amigos, y también con Harry, solo para descubrir que había salido porque la policía lo llamó para aclarar la situación de Susan. Pobre Susan, pensó, le habían encerrado por una larga temporada acusándola de homicidio frustrado y tendría que asistir a terapias para enfrentar la obsesión que tenía con Harry. Aún estaba sorprendida por la información que le había dado Ginny, como Draco había ayudado a Harry en casi todo, ella estaba enterada de todo. Supo, por ejemplo, que Susan tenía muchas pertenencias de Harry en su departamento, camisas, fotos, recortes de periódico, un sin fin de cosas relacionadas con el jefe del que estaba, según ella, profundamente enamorada. Eso le hizo recordar inmediatamente a la otra mujer que también estaba tras él, Cho Chang. Aunque desde que Harry habló con ella en su casa, el mismo día en que Susan trató de matarlos, y le hizo ver que no tenía oportunidad con él, no habían vuelto a saber de ella. Pero ella estaba en guardia, sabía que más temprano que tarde tendrían noticias de ella.

Una mano se posó en su hombro y la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Levantó la mirada solo para encontrarse unos preciosos ojos verdes que la miraban con tanto amor que daban ganas de llorar.

- No me has dicho que te parece… - le susurró Harry abrazándola.

- Es precioso… pero no debiste tomarte todas estas molestias Harry… es demasiado… - dijo ella con emoción.

- Claro que no… nunca será demasiado tratándose de ti Herms… - le susurró él al oído. Ella se estremeció. – Es algo que quería hacer… ya sabes, aún me siento como un tonto por no darme cuenta de que te amaba…

Hermione rió y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos. Ambos se miraron a los ojos. – Lo importante es que te diste cuenta… te amo.

Nunca iba a cansarse de escuchar aquello, pensó Harry mientras se acerba a su novia para besarla con dulzura. Hermione era la única mujer que amaba y amaría para siempre, estaba tan seguro de ello como de que el sol salía todos los días.

- ¿Quieres dar una vuelta? – le preguntó cuando se separaron.

Hermione miró nuevamente el yate que estaba anclado a unos metros, iluminado con velas y flores por todos lados. Había sido una idea cursi, pero muy romántica y tendría que darle las gracias a su padre por decírsela. El yate no fue problema, Draco no tuvo reparos en prestarle el suyo por el fin de semana y cuando les comentó la idea a Luna, Gin y su madre todas se propusieron decorarlo. Y les daba las gracias, porque al ver la cara de asombro y el amor en los ojos de Hermione supo que había valido la pena ser cursi… Dios, sería cursi el resto de su vida si ella lo miraba así siempre.

- Me encantaría – dijo entonces ella. Harry le tomó la mano y ambos se encaminaron hacia el yate.

**

- ¿Por qué ustedes dos no tienen ideas así de románticas? – reclamó Ginny a su marido y a su hermano. Luna, a su lado asintió fervientemente.

Los cuatro se encontraban en una habitación del hotel "Ocean Stars" y podían ver perfectamente desde la terraza de la suite el yate de Draco iluminado con las velas y a sus amigos besándose en la cubierta.

- Ya me casé contigo, Gin. No necesito conquistarte. – respondió Draco bebiendo un sorbo de su copa de vino.

- Dime que no dijiste lo que dijiste… - dijo Ginny entonces mirando asesinamente a su marido. – Mejor me sujetas Luna… porque de lo contrario voy a dejar a mis hijos sin padre…

- Tranquila Gin. Recuerda que estás…

- Embarazada… no imposibilitada de matar a un idiota – dijo ella.

Draco volvió a beber de su copa y luego se levantó tranquilamente de su silla. Caminó los cortos tres pasos que lo separaban de su furiosa mujer y luego la besó. Un beso ardiente y apasionado que la hizo sonrojar hasta las orejas.

- Te amo… - murmuró él entonces sonriendo con arrogancia.

Luna ahogó una carcajada. Draco si sabía como controlar a su mujer. Miró a su novio y rió. Ron miraba a su hermana y a su cuñado como si los hubiera visto haciendo el amor. – Que bueno que Harry nos invitó a estas cortas vacaciones… será muy divertido.

**

Hermione se sentía como la princesa de uno de esos cuentos que adoraba leer de niña. Donde todo el mundo era feliz para siempre. Así se sentía. Habían pasado dos días maravillosos en la pequeña isla del Caribe donde la familia Malfoy era la dueña de un agradable departamento en el lujoso hotel Ocean Star, donde estaban alojando.

- ¿Estás divirtiéndote Herms? – preguntó Luna sentándose junto a ella al lado de la piscina. Sólo estaban las chicas ya que los hombres se habían ido a dar un paseo a caballo por la playa. Ellas en cambio decidieron quedarse y tomar algo de sol.

- Mucho… nunca imaginé que podría estar en una isla del Caribe… todo esto es mágico.

- Bueno, pues vete acostumbrando querida… - dijo Ginny llegando con una copa de jugo de frutas en la mano y sentándose junto a Luna. – Es el precio a pagar por estar casada con un millonario.

Hermione abrió los ojos y miró a Ginny horrorizada por el comentario. Pero Luna se limitó a reír de buena gana. Ginny se sacó los lentes de sol y le guió un ojo. – No te molestes… es una broma… sabemos de sobra que estás enamorada de Harry y no de su dinero…

- Ha sido una broma de muy mal gusto Ginny. – dijo Hermione entonces cruzándose de brazos.

- Pues vete acostumbrando, Herms… - dijo Luna entonces tomando un poco de su copa. – Ginny suele hacer bromas desagradables… es algo… como se dice… que viene en con todo el paquete.

Hermione iba a responder, pero al ver como ambas amigas se sonreían supo que era cierto. Ginny le devolvió una sonrisa de disculpa y se encogió de hombros. Hermione suspiró y volvió a tumbarse sobre la silla. Ninguna dijo nada en un buen rato.

- Esto es maravilloso… los chicos deberían dejarnos solas más seguido ¿no creen? – comentó Luna con voz relajada. – Ron a veces puede ser un poco… insoportable.

- ¿Sólo un poco? – dijo Ginny entonces riendo. – Se nota que estás enamorada amiga… porque mi hermano es mucho más que "un poco insoportable"… Pero concuerdo contigo… Draco con esto del embarazo no deja que haga absolutamente nada… es demasiado idiota a veces…

- Que bonito… nos vamos un par de horas y ustedes empiezan a hablar más de nosotros… - dijo una voz, que sonó más bien divertida.

Era Harry y al oírlo las tres se levantaron para mirarlos. Ron tenía los brazos cruzados y parecía enfadado, Draco más bien parecía dolido. Harry en cambio miraba divertido como Luna y Ginny se ponían rojas de vergüenza.

- Mejor nos vamos amor… esta será la tercera guerra mundial. – dijo entonces acercándose a Hermione y tomando su mano.

Ella no opuso resistencia. No tenía ningún interés en ver como dos parejas igualmente explosivas se lanzaban todo lo que tenían a su alcance. Aunque si estaba un poco preocupada.

- No te preocupes… se calmaran en unos momentos – la tranquilizó Harry cuando estuvieron dentro de la suite.

- Ron se veía un poco molesto… - dijo ella entonces mordiéndose el labio.

- Se les pasará… además si ocurre algo los gritos de Ron nos alertarán. – dijo Harry abrazándola y besando su cuello. – Te extrañé…

Hermione le pasó las manos por el cuello y lo besó. – Claro que sí… aún me parece un sueño todo esto Harry…

- Pues es un sueño maravilloso…

- Para mi también… - dijo ella sonriéndole. - ¿Sabes lo que me gustaría hacer ahora?... podríamos ir a caminar por la playa…

- Es una idea maravillosa… así, en caso de que haya algún crimen, tendremos una cuartada. – bromeó. Hermione se rió. – Ven, vámonos antes de que esos cuatro comiencen a tirarse cosas…

Riendo y tomados de la mano salieron de la casa. Todo había sido perfecto. Harry se portaba como un verdadero príncipe encantado y Hermione cada vez se sentía más enamorada de él.

Caminaron largo rato por la orilla de la playa, diciéndose palabras dulces al oído y riendo. Ese fin de semana había servido para que ambos se conocieran más. Después de todo solo conocían una parte de sus vidas. Hermione por ejemplo supo sobre la infancia de Harry, de cómo conoció a los que ahora eran sus mejores amigos. Se sorprendió cuando le dijo que en un principio Ron y él no soportaban a Draco. Que se conocieron cuando eran unos niños y que entre ellos había nacido una rivalidad inmediata. Solían hacerse bromas pesadas los unos a los otros e incluso se fueron a las manos en muchas oportunidades.

- Pero entonces Draco puso los ojos sobre Ginny… y se desató la guerra – le dijo riendo. – Ron juró que nunca iban a estar juntos y les hizo la vida de cuadritos. No dejaba que su hermana se acercara a Draco y la seguía a todas partes. Entonces Draco vino a mí, estaba desesperado y pensó que yo podía ayudarlo.

- ¿Y que hiciste? – le preguntó ella, muy interesada en la historia estilo Romeo y Julieta de sus amigos.

Harry sonrió. – Me reí en su cara y le dije que podía irse al demonio… no iba a ayudarlo, porque también yo quería verlo lejos de la que consideraba una hermana pequeña. – dijo. – Pero vino al día siguiente, y al siguiente… durante todo un mes soportó mis negativas, hasta que me dí cuenta de que estaba verdaderamente enamorado de ella. Así que lo ayudé.

- Ron no debió tomarlo muy bien…

- Cuando se enteró de que estaba ayudando a Ginny y Draco a verse a escondidas dejó de hablarme y casi me golpea. Estábamos terminando la secundaria. A Gin se le ocurrió que la única manera de que Ron dejara de seguirla a todas partes era inventando una relación con alguien de su entera confianza. Así que le inventamos que ella y yo éramos novios. Desde entonces dejó de seguirla y cuando se supone que estaba conmigo se iba con Draco.

- ¿Y como lo supo Ron? – preguntó.

- Los vio un día saliendo del cine, tomados de la mano. – rió. – Les hizo una escena y se llevó a Ginny. Draco me llamó y me lo contó. Cuando llegué a casa de los Weasley me encontré con la escena más impresionante que haya visto. Draco estaba ahí y toda la familia de Gin lo estaba mirando mientras él gritaba a los cuatro vientos que estaba enamorado de ella y que quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado.

- Que romántico…

- Y el resto es historia. Ron aceptó por fin la relación y Draco se casó con Ginny cuando ambos terminaron la universidad… y son muy felices…

- Es una historia muy bonita – suspiró Hermione y se acomodó en el regazo de su novio. Habían dejado de caminar y ahora estaban tumbados sobre la arena mirando hacia el mar. – La historia de Luna y Ron también es muy romántica. Luna me contó que se conocieron cuando ella trabajaba en una revista de negocios y lo entrevistó.

Harry rió. – Yo no diría que fue romántica… fue más bien divertido.

Y era cierto, recordó. Luna era periodista y cuando le llamó en aquella oportunidad para pedirle una entrevista él estaba a punto de salir de viaje, así que le pidió dejarlo para más adelante. Pero Luna era muy insistente y se presentó de todas formas en su oficina al día siguiente, al parecer no había creído que él estaría fuera del país y cuando Ron le llamó, desesperado porque una loca rubia periodista estaba fuera del edificio gritando que no se iría hasta que Harry Potter le concediera una entrevista. Entonces Harry le dijo que no podía hacer nada y que debía arreglar el problema él mismo. Después se enteró de que Ron había tratado de tranquilizar a Luna y que esta no se había dejado, por lo que la tomó en brazos y la arrojó a la pileta que estaba frente a la entrada principal del edificio.

Salió en todos los periódicos luego y a ninguno le importó, porque desde ese mismo momento se dieron cuenta de que eran el uno para el otro.

- No puedo creerlo… aunque en cierto modo Luna logra sacar de sus casillas a cualquiera – comentó Hermione entonces riendo. – Aunque si nos ponemos a pensar… la nuestra también ha sido una historia muy extraña ¿no crees?

Harry asintió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Así siguieron caminando por la orilla de la playa. Recordando su primer encuentro. Aquel beso robado que lo empezó absolutamente todo.

**

Cho Chang miró a la persona que tenía delante y sonrió con ironía.

- Siempre pensaste que podías controlarme ¿no es cierto? – preguntó con sarcasmo – Pobrecita… sabes, me das mucha pena Susan.

- ¿Viniste a burlarte de mi? Pues puedes irte ahora mismo… no estoy de humor para aguantar a taradas… - dijo Susan echando chispas por los ojos.

- Calma… no vine a discutir contigo… - sonrió. – Solo vine a darte las gracias. De no ser por que eres una idiota e hiciste todo ese alboroto en el matrimonio de Harry ahora esos dos estarían casados… Me diste un poco más de tiempo.

Susan rió. - ¿Y crees de verdad que tienes alguna oportunidad? – preguntó. – Hace un rato me dijiste que el mismo Harry te sacó de su vida para siempre… dijo que no quería saber nada de ti ¿no es cierto?

Cho sonrió. – ¿Es que aún no me conoces, Susan?... no … creo que no… bueno te lo voy a explicar para que lo entiendas… Harry sí me pidió que me alejara de su vida, pero eso es todo lo contrario de lo que pretendo hacer. Yo no soy como tú querida Susan. A diferencia de tuya yo suelo pensar con la cabeza… - Susan la miró con rabia. – Haré que Harry Potter sea mío. Y cuando estemos casados puede que lo convenza de que te perdone….

- ¿Y porqué iba a casaste contigo si es obvio que está enamorado de la insipida esa de Granger? – preguntó entonces con burla.

Cho se puso de pie – Por el bien de nuestro bebé… por supuesto.

Continuará…

_Nota: _

_Al fin, después de mmmm mucho tiempo al fin pude terminar otro capítulo, aunque debo decir que fue muuuuuy difícil hacerlo. Las ideas venían y se iban enseguida =) _

_Pero al menos lo terminé… espero que les guste. Me divertí mucho escribiendo algunas partes, sobre todo la de los recuerdos de la relación GD. _

_Pronto el siguiente capítulo…. Nos vemos. _

_Muchos besos y gracias por el apoyo. Son mi motor para seguir adelante….. _


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo.

- Pareces sorprendido querido… aunque no me extraña, yo también lo estaría si alguien se presentara en mi oficina y me diera semejante noticia…

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Cho?, es imposible que sea el padre de ese bebé…

Cho sonrió con indulgencia. – Tú sabes eso… y yo también… ¿pero confiará tú noviecita en que esa es la verdad? – preguntó con ironía.

Harry contempló a la mujer que tenía delante sin poder creer aún lo que estaba pasando. Se suponía que las pesadillas habían terminado, que Cho estaba fuera de su vida. Pero se había equivocado.

- Pensé que ya habíamos solucionado las cosas, Cho… no entiendo a que viene todo esto ahora. – dijo, tratando de razonar con ella.

Cho le sonrió de forma cínica. – Tengo que reconocer que me siento un poco insultada, Harry… pensé que ya me conocías lo suficiente para darte cuenta de que nadie se burla de mi… y eso es precisamente lo que has hecho tu. ¿De verdad pensaste que iba a quedarme tranquila sabiendo que la mujer por la que me dejaste no es absolutamente nada comparada conmigo?... bueno, pues eres un completo ingenuo… nunca voy a perdonarte el que me hayas dejado por aquella…. Zorra!

- No la insultes, Cho – dijo, conteniendo las ganas de tomarla de los pelos y echarla de su oficina. – no te lo permito. Hermione es la mujer con quien quiero estar ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar eso?, entre nosotros no hay nada… nunca lo habrá.

- Por Dios Harry… ¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando está el futuro y la felicidad de nuestro hijo de por medio? – preguntó burlona mientras acariciaba su plano vientre.

Harry se pasó una mano por su cabello, frustrado con aquella mujer. – Deja de decir disparates, Cho. – dijo. – no hay ningún hijo nuestro de por medio… y si es cierto que estás embarazada definitivamente no es mi hijo.

Cho lo miró largamente y luego suspirando tomó su bolso y se puso de pie. – Es una lástima que no quieras asumir tus responsabilidades, Harry. Veremos que piensa tu noviecita de todo este asunto.

- No te permitiré que destiles veneno contra nosotros. – dijo en tono amenazante. – Y si le dices algo a Hermione sobre esto juro que te mataré con mis propias manos…

Cho rió. – No me asustan tus amenazas… y juro que vas a pagar el que me hayas despreciado. – dijo y luego salió de la oficina.

Dios, aquella mujer estaba realmente loca. Tenía razón. Había sido un ingenuo y también un soberano tonto al confiar que las cosas ya estaban claras. Conocía a esa mujer, fue un idiota al bajar la guardia contra ella. Aunque sabía que su mentira no podría llegar a buen puerto estaba seguro de que le ocasionaría problemas. ¿Confiaría Hermione en él cuando le dijera sobre ese supuesto hijo suyo?, esperaba que si. Hermione no le había demostrado mucha confianza hace unas semanas, pero luego de todo lo que ocurrió entre ellos el pasado fin de semana cuando viajaron a aquella isla había servido para conocerse, para cimentar su relación. Habían sido unos días maravillosos en compañía de sus amigos, y para ellos fue un viaje lleno de descubrimientos de parte de ambos. Sonrió al recordar todos los detalles que había descubierto de su Herms. Como cuando le dio sarpullido por comer piñas o cuando ella le dio a oler unas margaritas que lo tuvieron estornudando durante horas. Si, se dijo al fin, Hermione confiaría en él porque le amaba tanto como él a ella.

El sonido del teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se apresuró a contestar. La voz de Sirius sonaba furiosa...

- Debo haber hecho algo muy malo en mi vida pasada… - gruñó. – Llegaste hace dos días y no has tenido la decencia de llamar una sola vez…

- Tío…

- Tío nada… si no fuera porque esa hermosa mujer que tienes por novia se moriría de pena si te mato… - dijo. -

Harry suspiró. Sirius podía comportarse como un verdadero niño cuando quería. – Escucha… no tengo tiempo ahora para escuchar tus quejas…

- Un momento jovencito…

- De verdad Sirius… tengo que salir. – le interrumpió antes de que comenzara nuevamente con sus quejas. – Cho estuvo aquí y… no tengo tiempo para explicaciones, pero debo ir a ver a Herms ahora mismo.

Luego colgó sin esperar una respuesta. Al otro lado de la línea Sirius frunció el ceño.

- ¡Ese muchacho es un mal educado! – murmuró.

**

El timbre sonó dos veces antes de que abriera, y hubiera deseado no hacerlo, pensó al ver a la mujer que estaba en frete de ella, tan elegante como siempre y con esa sonrisa tan cínica suya.

- Buenos días, querida… - dijo Cho, y sin esperar invitación pasó por delante de ella y entró en el departamento. – Es un lugar encantador… -murmuró luego de lanzar una mirada de desdén a la sala. – Aunque es bastante curioso que siendo la amante de Harry no te haya puesto un lujoso departamento en un barrio exclusivo de Londres.

- Harry no es mi amante… somos novios. – dijo, roja de ira. – Y no entiendo que estás haciendo en mi casa, Cho.

- Vamos cariño… solo he venido a hacerte un inmenso favor – dijo de manera irónica, luego se sentó, sin disimular una mueca de desagrado, en el sofá. – Vine porque me parece una verdadera bajeza que Harry te tenga engañada más tiempo…

Hermione frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. ¿Qué demonios se traía aquella mujer ahora entre manos? Sólo esperaba que esparciera el veneno cuanto antes y luego la dejara en paz.

- No dices nada… es interesante – murmuró Cho – me pregunto si cuando termine de decirte por lo que he venido seguirás siendo tan… correcta…

- Escucha Cho… de verdad no tengo tiempo para escuchar tus mentiras…

Cho la miró largamente y luego soltó una risita maliciosa, seguidamente sacó un sobre blanco de su cartera de piel y lo dejó encima de la mesa de centro. Hermione la observó en completo silencio, por alguna extraña razón aquello la incomodaba.

- Son los resultados de unos análisis que me hice hace unos días… verás, querida, cuando Harry terminó nuestra relación, el día de tu fracasado matrimonio… Oh, a propósito, déjame decirte que siento mucho que al final no te casaras con Harry… - hizo una pausa y el silencio de hizo muy incómodo. Luego sonrió y a Hermione le dio un escalofrío. – En fin, después de todo eso me sentí muy mal y decidí que era hora de ir a consultar sobre mis constantes mareos… nauseas matutinas… cambios de humor… después de todo Harry estuvo en mi cama solo un mes antes… y fuimos tan apasionados que no nos preocupamos de tomas las debidas precauciones… - sonrió al ver como Hermione se iba poniendo pálida – Veo que empiezas a entender… si, querida, supones bien… estoy embarazada y el padre de mi bebé es tu adorado Harry…

Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire y entraron lentamente en su cabeza, como una bomba atómica ingresaron en su corazón y lo hizo explotar. Se dejó caer en una silla cercana y no dijo nada. Embarazada. Las imágenes en su cabeza fueron tan nítidas que se sintió asqueada. Harry y Cho, en la misma cama, desnudos, Dios, se sentía enferma y herida... mortalmente herida. Sintió como Cho se ponía de pie y se detenía a su lado.

- No te pongas así… ya verás que cuando haya pasado la sorpresa sentirás que te he hecho un gran favor… Harry se merece a una mujer a su altura… y seamos honestas, tú no eres su tipo precisamente…

- Es mejor que salgas de aquí antes de que te despedace con mis propias manos… - dijo una voz profunda desde la puerta.

Cho dio un respingo y Hermione inmediatamente se puso de pie. Instintivamente la modelo dio un paso atrás, y Hermione no la culpaba. Harry tenía una expresión fiera en el rostro y su mirada era fría e implacable. Pero no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada de odio infinito por lo que le estaba haciendo.

- Ya me oíste, sal de aquí antes de que olvide que eres una mujer… - volvió a decir él sin apartar la mirada de Hermione. Por un momento a ella le pareció ver algo más de ira en ellos, pero no se puso a descifrar que era.

Cho se apresuró a tomar su bolso y pasó rápidamente por su lado camino a la puerta, una vez allí se detuvo y se volvió con fría determinación hacia ellos. – Te lo dije… si de verdad te amara no estaría en ese estado… es obvio que me ha creído a mi antes de confiar en ti. – y salió del departamento riendo.

Hermione estaba aún más pálida y se dio cuenta de cuales habían sido las intenciones de Cho desde el principio. Horrorizada miró a Harry, pero lo que vio en sus ojos fue una decepción tan grande que le dolió el corazón.

- Harry… yo…

- ¿Le creíste? – Preguntó él. Pero no necesitaba una respuesta. Su mirada de odio y su estado actual le habían dado la respuesta.

- Fue solo un momento – dijo ella a modo de disculpa. No tenía caso mentirle, Harry ya se había dado cuenta de su minuto de debilidad. – Pero entonces tú hablaste y…

- ¿Y si no hubiera venido? – dijo él entonces. – Cho fue a verme a la oficina… me dijo que estaba embarazada e inmediatamente después amenazó con venir a decírtelo. Pensé que podía hacer lo que le diera la gana porque tú y yo nos amábamos y nunca creerías una mentira semejante… pero vine porque pensé que como está tan loca podía hacerte algo… - rió con amargura. – ¿Y que es lo que me encuentro? A esa arpía diciendo todas esas mentiras y a ti sumida en la tristeza porque le habías creído cada una de sus palabras…

Hermione se acercó, tenía los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. – Por favor Harry… deja que te explique…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué no confiaste en mi?... – dijo mirándola con dureza.

- Si confío en ti… es solo que Cho dijo tantas cosas… estaba confusa, no sabía que pensar. – trató de defenderse.

- Pues piensa en esto… una vez me dijiste que sin confianza no se puede tener una relación de verdad… y tu acabas de demostrarlo – le dijo con amargura. Luego se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la entrada. Luego suspiró pesadamente y pasó las manos por su cabello, en señal de frustración. - Hablaremos otro día… ahora, de verdad no quiero verte, Hermione. – y salió.

Hermione lo vio marcharse y rompió a llorar en cuanto la puerta se cerró. ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!....

**

Lily miró a su hijo entrar a la casa como un tornado y subir las escaleras rumiando palabras sin sentido. Frunció el ceño y se levantó para ir a su lado y preguntar que pasaba, pero la mano de James, que estaba a su lado se lo impidió.

- Déjalo solo… - le dijo sin apartar la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo. – Ya sabes como se pone cuando está enfadado por algo. Es mejor darle un poco de tiempo para que se enfríe su genio.

- ¿Crees que se haya peleado con Hermione? – le preguntó su esposa sentándose nuevamente junto a él.

James no respondió, Lily miró nuevamente hacia las escaleras y suspiró. Su marido tenía razón, era mejor dejar a Harry solo, por ahora.

Mientras tanto Harry se paseaba como un león por su habitación. Molesto y dolido como estaba ni siquiera había saludado a sus padres, y estaba seguro que de un momento a otro su madre vendría a preguntarle que rayos le pasaba. ¿Qué iba a responder? ¿Qué la mujer que amaba había desconfiado de él a la primera oportunidad? Dios, de solo recordar la mirada que le había echado cuando lo vio en la puerta del departamento… como si lo odiara, se ponía enfermo de dolor. Y él que pensaba que Hermione confiaba en él, que no iba a creer en aquella víbora.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, otra vez, y sin molestarse en responder se metió en el cuarto de baño. Una ducha fría le ayudaría a recobrar el control y pensaría con claridad.

**

Ginger entró en el departamento y se extrañó al verlo todo en penumbras. Encendió la luz de la sala y abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver el estado en que estaba su amiga.

- Herms… ¿pero que demonios…?

- Soy una tonta…

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estás en ese estado? – preguntó, preocupada.

Hermione no respondió, simplemente se arrojó a los brazos de su amiga y comenzó a llorar desconsolada. Ginger, sin saber que más hacer, la dejó desahogarse y se limitó a abrazarla con fuerza. Cuando, una media hora después, los sollozos se hicieron menos y Hermione se hubo calmado la acomodó en el sofá junto a ella hasta que se quedó dormida. ¿Qué le habría pasado para encontrarla en ese estado? Esa mañana, cuando se había ido a trabajar, estaba radiante. Luego de su idílica estadía en unas islas del caribe junto a Harry se veía luminosa e inmensamente feliz, y ahora, por alguna razón, su amiga estaba destrozada… la miró dormir profundamente y se levantó sin hacer ruido. En la cocina buscó el teléfono y marcó el número que ya se sabía de memoria. Tenía que averiguar que había pasado.

**

Cuando salió de la ducha Harry tomó nuevamente su teléfono y vio que tenía cinco llamadas desde el departamento de Hermione. Estaba a punto de apagarlo para que lo dejaran en paz cuando volvió a sonar. Exasperado atendió la llamada. Quizás debía decirle que necesitaba tiempo para calmarse.

- Harry… es Ginger… ¿Pasó algo entre Hermione y tu?

Harry suspiró – Escucha Ginger… es algo entre nosotros…

- Entiendo y créeme que no quiero entrometerme, pero es que acabo de llegar y la encontré destrozada. No paraba de llorar y…

A Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. - ¿Está bien ahora?... – preguntó, preocupado.

- Acaba de quedarse dormida… ¿Qué pasó, Harry? – preguntó Ginger angustiada.

Harry se pasó las manos por el cabello húmedo y maldijo en voz baja. Ginger había conseguido ponerlo nervioso con respecto a la salud de Hermione.

- Voy para allá… si se despierta antes de que llegue entretenla, pero no le digas que voy en camino… - dijo al final. – ¿De acuerdo, Ginger?.

- Está bien… - dijo.

Ambos colgaron y Harry se apresuró a vestirse. Unos jeans desgastados, suéter y tenis bastaron y bajó rapidamente las escaleras. Pero se detuvo abruptamente al ver quien era la persona que en ese momento hablaba con sus padres.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – preguntó, lleno de rabia. Después de todo era culpa de esa mujer que Hermione estaba mal… y él también.

- Esa no es manera de recibir a una invitada, cariño… - dijo Cho en tono burlón. – Además quería darle la maravillosa noticia a tus padres… sé que es tarde señores Potter, pero no podía seguir ocultando esto… sé que se pondrán muy contentos con lo que he venido a decirles…

- Cierra tu venenosa boca Cho… - dijo entonces Harry acercándose a ella. Lily y James miraban ceñudos a la mujer. – Ya me has causado suficientes problemas… largo de mi casa ¡Ahora!.

- Harry… - comenzó a decir Lily, su hijo estaba visiblemente enojado. Y al parecer Cho no tenía idea de cómo se ponía Harry cuando le colmaban la paciencia.

- Dije que te largaras… te dejé claro que no quería verte nunca más. – siguió diciendo él sin prestar atención a su madre. – Pero eres lo suficientemente estúpida para seguir intentando algo que no será nunca… entiende de una maldita vez que nosotros no estaremos juntos nunca ¡déjame en paz de una maldita vez!.

- Eso jamás… y menos ahora que espero un hijo tuyo…

- ¡Ya basta! – gritó entonces él tomándola con fuerza del brazo. Cho hizo una mueca de dolor. – deja de decir eso, si es que de verdad estas embarazada es imposible que sea mío ¿A quien demonios quieres engañar?, una sola prueba de ADN basta para desmantelar esta absurda mentira. Así que si te queda algo de dignidad por favor lárgate y déjame en paz.

Cho soltó una risita floja y se liberó de su agarre. – ¿Sabes una cosa, Potter? Voy a hacerte caso, me marcharé y dejaré de molestar… después de todo ya cumplí mi propósito, esa tonta de tu noviecita demostró lo leal que es a tus sentimientos… una simple mentira, un poco de veneno y ¡bum!... – dijo y rió.

- ¡Largo de mi casa, arpía! - rugió Harry. Cho rió más fuerte y luego de lanzar una mirada cargada de desdén hacia él salió de la casa con la espalda muy erguida.

En la sala se hizo un pesado silencio. Lily se acercó a su hijo. – Cariño…

- Ahora no mamá… tengo que ir a ver a Hermione… - dijo él y salió.

- Si es verdad lo que esa mujercita ha dicho, Harry debe estar muy dolido con Hermione. – comentó James acercándose a su esposa. Lily asintió. - ¿Será que de verdad creyó en ella antes que en nuestro hijo?.

Lily suspiró. – Espero que no… por el bien de los dos… espero que no.

**

Ginger dejó a Hermione en su cama, con algo de esfuerzo ya que su amiga era un verdadero peso muerto, y fue a abrir la puerta. Suspiró aliviada al ver que se trataba de Harry. Traía el pelo completamente desornado y la ropa arrugada. Se notaba que no había parado en todo el día.

- ¿Cómo está? – le preguntó al entrar al departamento.

- Dormida… acabo de dejarla en su cuarto. – respondió Ginger con una sonrisa cansada.

- Ve a descansar Ginger… yo me ocupo de ella. – le dijo, Ginger asintió agradecida.

Cuando Harry entró al dormitorio Hermione estaba profundamente dormida, acurrucada y con el evidente rastro de las lágrimas en su rostro. Por un momento se sintió culpable, después de todo él había sido el causante de su llanto. Pero inmediatamente recordó por que lo había hecho y nuevamente la rabia y el dolor por su falta de confianza hicieron mella en él.

- Harry… - murmuró Hermione entonces entre sueños, Harry se acercó y le acarició la mejilla. Ella suspiró.

- Tranquila… aquí estoy. – dijo.

- Harry… perdón. – susurró nuevamente y se volvió.

Quisiera hacerlo, Herms… pensó él mientras la contemplaba. Pero no podía, no aún. El recuerdo de ella y Cho hablando sobre su supuesta infidelidad era demasiado reciente. Aún no podía creer que ella hubiera creído en esa bruja, aunque fuera por un segundo.

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando Hermione se despertó de un profundo y algo reparador sueño. Aún sentía la garganta seca a causa del llanto y los músculos adoloridos debido al haber dormido, Dios sabía cuanto, en el sofá de sala. Frunció el ceño, no recordaba haberse levantado para irse a la cama ¿habría sido Ginger?, era lo más probable. Pero también tenía el vago recuerdo de que no había estado sola en su habitación. Tenía la sensación de que alguien estuvo con ella velando por su sueño.

Entró en la cocina y Ginger la recibió con una sonrisa y una humeante taza de café, que tomó agradecida.

- ¿Estás mejor? – preguntó su amiga.

- Me duele la cabeza… - respondió vagamente.

- Después de haber llorado tanto es completamente normal tener dolor de cabeza, Herms. – explicó Ginger a la ligera. – Yo los viví en carne propia cuando me enteré de mi embarazo ¿recuerdas?... no hacía otra cosa que llorar… y llorar… - siguió un incomodo silencio en que ninguna dijo nada, se limitaron a comer, fue Ginger quien nuevamente rompió a hablar. - ¿Vas a contarme que pasó con Harry…?

- No quiero hablar de eso, Ginger. – dijo. Le dolía demasiado pensar en lo que había pasado hace unas horas, cuando había arruinado lo mejor que tenía en la vida, por idiota. – Prefiero dejarlo pasar..

- ¿Dejarlo pasar? – repitió Ginger con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres dejar pasar, Hermione? ¿El hecho de que te encuentro hecha un mar de lágrimas, por Dios sabe que cosa, o el hecho de que Harry haya estado toda la noche acompañándote, pero que se negara a quedarse, porque… y no entiendo la razón… no quiere hablar contigo?.

Hermione miró a su amiga sorprendida. - ¿Harry estuvo aquí… toda la noche?.

- Claro que sí… me costó mucho llevarte a tu habitación, pero estaba muerta de cansancio y tú no dejabas de llorar… y me daba miedo dejarte sola, así que lo llamé porque no tenía a quien más recurrir. Cuando llegó estabas profundamente dormida, pero no se fue… se quedó aquí y cuidó de ti…

- Oh…

- Si, pero supe enseguida que algo andaba mal. Harry se fue esta mañana, muy temprano. – siguió con su explicación. – No quiso desayunar y me dijo que te dejara dormir porque habías pasado mala noche. Dijo algo sobre irse de viaje por un tiempo… ¿Qué pasa, Herms?. Hace solo unos días eran un par de enamorados, si se fueron de vacaciones juntos, por Dios santo… y ahora, él me dice que se va... solo... y tú te quedas destrozada… y.. oh, Dios… no llores, Herms… lo siento… no quise…

- ¿Va a marcharse? – preguntó con los ojos anegados de lágrimas. - ¿Cuándo...qué fue lo que te dijo?.

- Eso, que iba a irse un tiempo de viaje, no me dijo nada más.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer, Ginger?, fui una idiota, una tonta estúpida. ¡Lo eché todo a perder!....

- No entiendo.

- Cho estuvo aquí ayer en la tarde. – comenzó a explicar con la voz estrangulada de pura angustia. – Me dijo que estaba embarazada y que el bebé era de Harry… y por un momento, por unos eternos minutos le creí… hice caso a las mentiras de esa mujer… pero ya era tarde, porque Harry acababa de llegar y me vio. Bastó solo una mirada de reproche de mi parte hacia él para hacerle ver que había creído a Cho. Luego, al ver nuevamente la mirada burlona y cruel de Cho… en ese momento… supe que todo era una treta de esa mujer… ¡Y yo le creí, Ginger!...

- Herms…

- Quise creer en ella… debí echarla a patadas de mi casa en cuanto la vi en la puerta. Pero no… fui lo bastante tonta para dejarla pasar y escucharla. Y Harry lo vio… me vio traicionar su confianza, me vio creyéndole a esa mujer sin reparos…

- Por eso estaba tan triste cuando llegó anoche… - susurró Ginger en voz baja. – Lo siento Herms… pero aún puedes hacer algo… Harry te ama, has que te escuche, que te perdone por haber dudado de él. Tienes que hacerlo.

Hermione negó y secó sus lágrimas. – No quiere escucharme… ya no le importo.

- Si no le importaras no hubiera venido a verte anoche cuando lo llamé… si no le importaras no se habría quedado toda la noche acompañándote. – dijo. – Escúchame Hermione Jane Granger… tú debes luchar por ese hombre. Si lo amas, y sé que es así, ve y haz que te escuche. ¡Haz que te perdone!

Continuará…


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Luna tomó la mano de Ron y la apretó con fuerza mientras ambos miraban hacia el cielo, donde un avión solitario se perdía en el horizonte.

- ¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó? – preguntó ella entonces. Ron se encogió de hombros. – Harry no suele irse así como así Ron. Debió pasar algo grave para que decidiera marcharse tan rápido. ¡Ni siquiera hizo las maletas!.

- Sé lo mismo que tú, amor. – dijo Ron con preocupación. – Pero se veía tan desolado que no pude decirle que no se marchara… ni siquiera pude preguntarle nada. Su rostro era una máscara de frialdad. Es como si… el antiguo Harry hubiera vuelto de pronto.

El sonido del móvil de Luna los distrajo a ambos. – Hola Herms….

_- Necesito hablar con Harry… en la oficina me dijeron que Ron y tu habían ido a recogerlo. Por favor Luna, ponlo al teléfono. _

- No puedo hacerlo Herms.

- Sé _que está ahí, y también entiendo que no quiera hablarme_. – Luna frunció el ceño. ¿El viaje de Harry tenía que ver con ella? ¿Qué había pasado?. – _Por favor… dile que… dile que necesito hablar con él… ¡Tiene que escucharme!. _

- Herms… de verdad no puedo ponerlo al teléfono. Harry acaba de irse.

- _¿Irse…?_

- Si, estamos en el aeropuerto. – un gemido angustiado hizo que Luna miraba a Ron muy preocupada. – Acaba de tomar un avión a Bruselas. Salió hace 10 minutos… ¿Herms… que pasó?.

_- ¿Puedes… puedes esperar allí? – dijo entonces Hermione con la voz en llanto. – Tengo que… te... tengo que pedirte un fa... favor… _

- Si… - luego colgó. Ron la miraba con curiosidad. – Herms viene para acá. – dijo y se sentó.

- No me gusta esto Luna… no me gusta.

- Tampoco a mí. No nos queda más que esperar y escuchar que tiene que decirlos Hermione.

20 minutos más tarde Luna la divisó y cuando la tuvo enfrente sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies. Hermione tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, el pelo enmarañado y una expresión tan desolada que daban ganas de llorar también.

- ¿En que hotel va a quedarse? – fue lo primero que preguntó, desesperada. Ron frunció el ceño. - ¿En que hotel, Ron?... ¿sabes donde se hospedará Harry cuando llegue a Bruselas?

- Espera un segundo, voy a averiguarlo enseguida. – dijo y se puso a hacer llamadas.

- Sé que lo que voy a pedirte es mucho… pero no tengo dinero suficiente en este momento para pagarme el billete de avión… - dijo a Luna, que la miraba muy confundida. - ¿Po... podrías prestarme algo de dinero?...

- Espera un momento, Herms... – dijo la rubia entonces tomándola de las manos y haciendo que se sentara. - ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estás tan angustiada? ¿Y porqué Harry se marchó sin ti?...

Hermione sollozó, pero le contó a sus amigos todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas. – Debo verlo, aunque tenga que perseguirlo hasta el mismo infierno, pero haré que me escuche. – dijo al final con determinación.

- Oh, Herms… fuiste una pequeña tonta. – la reprendió Luna con una dulce sonrisa. Ron, a su lado, asintió. – Pero lo amas y estás dispuesta a recuperarlo, así que te perdono esta…

- ¿Me ayudarán entonces? – preguntó ella con una sonrisa temblorosa.

- Iré a comprar el billete… - dijo Luna poniéndose de pie. – Si no fuera porque tengo que hacerme cargo de algunas cosas acá iría contigo, solo por ver la cara de Harry cuando te vea allá…

Ron se sentó a su lado. – Este es el hotel donde se quedará. – le dijo, tendiéndole un papel. Aunque en ningún momento la miró a los ojos.

- Fui una idiota ¿no es cierto?. – le preguntó.

- La peor de todas… - murmuró su amigo, ella sintió que se hundía. – Esta mañana, cuando Harry fue a verme me dijo que se iría porque no quería verte nunca más. Luna no lo sabe, porque no quiero que se pelee con él ahora. Está demasiado triste y cansado como para estar aguantando los sermones de mi novia. – dijo sonriendo un poco. – No le pregunté que era lo que le pasaba, lo conozco desde que éramos unos niños y sé cuando hay que dejarlo estar solo. Y Harry ahora quiere estar solo, alejado de todo el mundo para poder pensar y botar la rabia que te tiene Herms.

- Pero tengo que ir… debo hacerlo.

- Lo sé… y puede que sea mejor así. – respondió él, luego se volvió a mirarla. – El te ama, nunca ha amado a nadie como a ti… y yo también te quiero mucho, así que voy a darte un consejo. Dale tiempo, ahora no es él mismo y puede que salgas herida… Una vez le hiciste daño creyendo todos esos rumores de que era un hombre sin corazón y frío, aunque nunca lo haya dicho, ni a ti y ni a nadie, siempre le dolió que tuvieras esa impresión de él. Ya entonces le importabas, por eso se esforzó tanto en que lo vieras como realmente es. Y ahora, lo que le has hecho...

Hermione bajó la mirada. – Entiendo… soy en verdad una mala persona ¿no es cierto? Harry me ama y yo le pago creyendo las mentiras de una loca…

- Algo así – dijo Ron riendo. – Pero estas dispuesta a luchar por él, y eso es lo más importante. Sé que lo amas, cariño. Todos lo sabemos, incluso el testarudo de Harry… lo único que tienes que hacer es ir por él y no volver a dejarlo, nunca.

- Tú vuelo sale en media hora. – la voz de Luna los hizo voltear a verla. Estaba cómodamente sentada y los miraba con sus soñadores ojos azules. – Será mejor que aproveches el tiempo y te arregles un poco, ve a lavarte la cara y llama a tus padres, Hermy… creo que querrán saber que sales de viaje.

Cuando se levantó rumbo a los servicios Ron miró a su novia con una sonrisa. - ¿Cuánto escuchaste…?

- Lo suficiente para recordar porque es que te amo tanto, pelirrojo. – dijo ella sonriéndole con amor. – Harry tiene mucha suerte de tener un amigo como tú ¿lo sabías? Y yo también tengo mucha suerte de tenerte…

El móvil del pelirrojo comenzó a sonar justo cuando Hermione se reunió con ellos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Draco?.

- ¡_DONDE DEMONIOS SE METIÓ POTTER?_

- Harry tuvo que viajar….

Al otro lado de la línea Draco frunció el ceño. - ¿_Viajar?... se supone que hoy visitaríamos unos terrenos para la construcción de un nuevo hotel… ¿qué sucedió? _

- Te lo explicaré más tarde….

_- No… claro que no… ¿dónde estás? _

- En el aeropuerto…

- Voy para allá.

30 minutos después Draco llegó y no iba solo, Ginny iba con él. – Bien, que alguien me explique porque demonios el idiota de Harry se subió a un avión sin decírmelo. – exigió en cuanto llegó junto a ellos.

Luna miró a Hermione, que estaba sentada a su lado, Ron suspiró y comenzó a relatar la historia que la castaña les había contado. Ginny se mostró indignada y molesta con su amiga, y Draco no se quedó atrás. Luego, cuando se hubieron calmado el altavoz anunció que el vuelo con destino a Bruselas estaba listo y los pasajeros debían abordar.

- Será mejor que lo traigas de regreso… - advirtió Ginny cuando caminaban hacia la puerta de embarque. – Lamento si hace un rato me comporté como una tonta, pero Harry es como un hermano para mí y odio verlo sufrir.

- Fui una tonta… dejé que Cho…

Ginny negó lentamente y se detuvo, Hermione también lo hizo. Los demás no lo notaron porque iban más adelante. – Como yo lo veo, y creo que Harry también, Cho solo soltó una sarta de tonterías, pero fuiste tú quien decidió creerlas, Herms. ¿Es que acaso Harry te dio motivos, en algún momento para que dudaras de él? Cuando todo esto comenzó él te dejó claro que lo único que quería era deshacerse de ella… ¿no pensaste que un hombre que quiere apartar a una mujer de su lado no se acostaría con ella?.

Los ojos de Hermione se anegaron de lágrimas. – Lo sé… y lo siento Gin… no sabes cuanto lo lamento. Por mi culpa se fue…. Por mi ahora él está lejos de todos nosotros… y lo amo tanto que estoy dispuesta a seguirlo donde sea necesario para que me perdone… voy a traerlo de vuelta Gin, eso te lo juro.

Ginny asomó una sonrisa y su severo semblante se suavizó. – Bien… pues ve de una vez y sube a ese avión jovencita. Quiero al padrino de mi bebé en Londres cuanto antes….

Unos minutos después todos los amigos veían como el avión se perdía en el horizonte.

- Harry tiene suerte ¿no creen? – preguntó Luna sonriendo. – Hermione lo ama mucho.

- Tanto como él la ama a ella… - susurró Ginny. Draco tomó su mano. – Vamos a casa, amor. Creo que por hoy todas esas reuniones se cancelan…

- ¿Qué tienes en mente, pelirroja?. – preguntó Draco con una sonrisa.

Ginny lo miró con una expresión risueña. – Secuestrar a mi marido… ¿Qué otra cosa?.

- Nosotros deberíamos ir a ver a James y Lily… - comentó Ron a Luna, está asintió. – Estarán preocupados por Harry…

**

Harry miró hacia el horizonte y suspiró. Quizás no había sido tan buena idea después de todo irse lejos de Londres para poder aclarar su mente y pensar. Se sentía solo. Además no dejaba de sentir remordimientos por no haber avisado a Draco de su ausencia, dejándole así todo el peso de la empresa. Estaba seguro de que cuando regresara a Londres le esperaría un comité de bienvenida no muy afectuoso. Se echó a reír de solo imaginar a sus amigos y familia con antorchas a la entrada del aeropuerto, exigiendo su sangre.

Caminó un poco más por las calles frías y brumosas de la ciudad, sintiendo el aire fresco de la tarde sobre la piel. Ese siempre había sido un buen remedio cuando tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. Solía ayudarle a centrarse y tomas buenas decisiones. Aunque ahora solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza… Hermione.

¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¿Habrían, Ron y Luna, ido con ella para decirle que se había marchado de Inglaterra por una temporada?, probablemente sí, y con seguridad se sentiría culpable de su partida. Y le dolía que fueran así las cosas, hubiera querido decirle adiós, pero no había tenido las fuerzas para hacerlo. Verla era como echar sal a una herida demasiado reciente. Necesita tiempo para enfriarse y sólo lo lograría lejos de ella, no en Londres, donde la tenía tan cerca.

- Buenas noches, señor Potter, ¿Disfrutó de su paseo? – preguntó la guapa recepcionista del hotel.

- Mucho… Bruselas en muy bella en esta época del año. – respondió mientras recibía las llaves de su cuarto.

- Así es, muy bella. – dijo. Harry le sonrió, conciente de que aquella mujer estaba flirteando con él. – ¿Bajara a cenar más tarde o prefiere servicio al cuarto?.

- Aún no lo he decidido, se lo avisaré en un rato. – dijo y se dio la vuelta, pero en cuanto lo hizo, las llaves y el sobre que tenía en las manos se le resbalaron. Se quedó de pie, allí, mirando como aquella mujer de pelo rizado y castaño se acercaba a él y le sonreía tímidamente. -¿Qué… qué estás…?

- Cometí un error… pero no voy a dejar que me dejes, Harry. – dijo Hermione mientras frotaba sus manos en un intento vano de calentarlas.

Traía solo una polera delgada y unos jeans desgastados. No había maletas… - ¿Acaso estás loca?, es Bruselas por dios santo… y estamos en invierno ¿en que pensabas? – le dijo Harry al tiempo que se sacaba su suéter y se lo ponía a ella, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Hermione tiritaba, pero sonrió. – En realidad no estaba pensando en nada… salvo en venir a buscarte. – le dijo. – Llamé a Luna para hablar contigo, en la oficina me dijeron que habías salido con ella y Ron… y me contó que te habías ido… tomé un taxi, le pedí dinero a Luna para el billete de avión y tomé el primer vuelo hasta acá… entré al hotel y luego te vi. – dijo.

Harry sonrió. – ¿Hiciste todo eso por mi? – preguntó tomándole el rostro entre sus manos.

- Claro que si. – dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior. – Sé que te fallé Harry, pero estoy dispuesta a seguirte hasta el fin del mundo con tal de que sepas que te amo con todas mis fuerzas… y si tengo que recorrer el mundo entero, pidiéndole dinero a Luna, Ron o Draco, o a mis padres, o a la misma reina… para que me perdones… te juro que lo haré.

- Pequeña tonta… - murmuró Harry. Segundos después presionó suavemente sus labios contra los de aquella mujer. Cuando se separaron ambos sonrieron. – Estás completamente perdonada… pero prométeme que nunca más pasará Herms… necesito saber que nunca más vas a desconfiar de mi de esa manera…

Hermione volvió a besarlo. – Jamás volveré a hacerte algo así. Harry, te amo… no sabes lo doloroso que fueron estás últimas horas. Cuando Luna me dijo que te habías ido… pensé que te había perdido.

Harry la tomó de la mano. Luego recogió la llave de su habitación. – Vamos… el lobby del hotel no es el lugar indicado para hablar. – le dijo mientras la conducía hacia los ascensores.

Llegaron al quinto piso y luego entraron a la espaciosa y elegante habitación de Harry. La maleta aún estaba encima de la cama y por las cortinas se filtraban los últimos rastros de luz de aquel día.

- Aún no puedo creer que estés aquí – dijo Harry luego de un rato abrazándola por la cintura, ambos estaban mirando por la ventana como Bruselas era cubierta por la noche.

Hermione recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su novio y suspiró. – Debería irme ya… ésta es tu habitación y yo aún no me registro…

- ¿Y porque no te quedas conmigo…? – dijo Harry sin ponerse a pensar en lo que estaba saliendo de su boca. Hermione se puso tensa de repente y se volvió para mirarlo. - ¿Qué…? – pero ella no respondió, a cambio le lanzó los brazos al cuello y le dio un apasionado beso. – ¿Y eso porque ha sido?.

- Porque te amo… - respondió ella sonriendo. – y porque sí, me quedaré contigo esta noche… y todas las noches por el resto de mi vida…

Harry sonrió complacido por su respuesta y volvió a besarla. Sin separase dieron pasos torpes y ambos se dejaron caer sobre la cama. Harry encima de ella. Cuando se separaron ambos estaban sonrosados y agitados.

- ¿Estás segura…? -

- Nunca he estado tan segura de algo en mi vida… te amo, Harry… y quiero estar contigo.

Luego no hubo necesidad de palabras. Ambos se demostraron lo mucho que se amaban con besos y caricias. Una noche mágica donde se ambos supieron que serían el uno del otro para siempre.

Continuará.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se despertó sola en la habitación. Miró a todos lados, pero no había rastro de Harry por ninguna parte. De no ser porque estaba en una habitación extraña y porque aún sentía en su cuerpo los estragos de la noche anterior, pensaría que todo había sido un sueño. Sonrió al recordar las últimas horas, donde ella y Harry se habían pertenecido por completo. Una noche mágica y que era el comienzo de una nueva etapa en sus vidas. Mientras se levantaba para mirar la ciudad por la ventana de la habitación recordó la primera vez que había visto a Harry aquella noche en que casi la arrolló con el auto y luego le robó un beso en la puerta de su casa. Sonrió al recordar que sólo dos días más tarde descubrió que su ladrón de besos era el dueño de la empresa donde comenzó a trabajar como diseñadora. Muchas cosas habían pasado desde entonces. Y no se arrepentía de nada. Era una mujer feliz, completa y con una vida maravillosa por delante. Amaba a un hombre que la quería tanto como ella y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo indecible para conservar su felicidad. Nunca más dejaría que nadie se interpusiera entre ellos. Había vivido las horas más horribles de su vida desde la visita de Cho. Dios, no recordaba haber sentido una angustia tan grande en su vida al pensar que podría haber perdido a Harry para siempre. No, nunca dejaría que pasara nuevamente.

- Buenos días, hermosa… - la voz de Harry a sus espaldas la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Se volvió hacia él para encontrarlo a un lado de la cama con unas hermosas rosas rojas y la bandeja del desayuno sobre la cama. – ¿Tienes hambre?

- Mucha – respondió acercándose y dándole un beso en los labios. – ¿Dónde estabas?

- Fui a comprar estas rosas para la mujer más bella del mundo y a la que amo con todas mis fuerzas – respondió abrazándola. – Y también aproveché para llamar a Londres… Tus padres te mandan decir que les importa poco si ya eres una mujer adulta, te castigaran de igual forma por no decirles que ibas a viajar.

Hermione rió y le dio un beso en los labios. – Pero si quise avisarles, que ellos estuvieran fuera de casa es algo muy diferente… pero la verdad no me importa si me castigan la vida entera, Harry. – dijo. – Tomar ese avión ha sido la idea más maravillosa del mundo.

- Sabes una cosa… – dijo él. – Si no estuvieras aquí, seguramente estaría dando vueltas por las calles de la ciudad pensando en las mil y una maneras de sentirme más infeliz aún. En cambio estoy contigo, te tengo en mis brazos y no voy a dejarte ir jamás de ellos.

- Oh estarías tratando de ligar con la guapa recepcionista… no creas que no me di cuenta de la manera como te coqueteaba…. – le reprochó dándole un suave golpe en el brazo.

- Pero yo tenía el corazón roto… y no me interesaba…. – De pronto cayó al ver como Hermione bajaba la vista, triste, y se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Lo siento hermosa… no quería…

Ella levantó la vista y sonrió forzadamente. – No tienes que sentir nada... fui tan tonta Harry…

Este le dio un suave beso en los labios y luego la abrazó. – Te amo, preciosa. Te amé desde la primera vez que te vi y te robé ese beso ¿lo recuerdas?... – ella asintió, después de todo solo hacia unos minutos ella también había recordado esa noche. – haberte visto aquella vez fue la mejor cosa que me pasó en la vida… y tuve suerte en que aparecieras al día siguiente en la empresa… alguien debe quererme mucho allá arriba para otorgarme semejante milagro…

Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza. – Te amo tanto… no se que haría sin ti.

- Pues si depende de mi nunca lo sabrás…. Porque nunca voy a dejarte. – dijo Harry sonriéndole con infinito amor. – Y ahora, señorita, mejor comemos porque me estoy muriendo de hambre…

Y así comenzaron el día, desayunaron en la cama y luego se dieron un baño largo y relajante, y se demostraron cuanto se amaban el uno al otro durante horas.

A eso de las 3 de la tarde Harry contempló a la mujer que tenía dormida entre sus brazos con una sonrisa de tonto enamorado. Era increíble que estuviera allí con ella cuando solo unas horas antes pensaba que se habían perdido el uno al otro por completo. Se había sorprendido tanto cuando la vio en la recepción del hotel, muerta de frío y con una mirada de anhelo y culpa tan grandes que la imagen le había llegado al corazón. Hermione lo amaba, y si antes había desconfiado de él por una mentira estúpida le había demostrado con aquel arranque de valentía al seguirlo hasta Bruselas, que estaba dispuesta a seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo, como ella misma le había dicho la noche pasada, que no le habían quedado dudas de su arrepentimiento y su amor. Tenía suerte de tenerla en su vida, y se aseguraría de que fuera así para siempre. Con ese pensamiento se abrazó más a su cálido cuerpo y luego de besarla tiernamente en los labios se dejó llevar por un profundo y reparador sueño.

**

- Aún me parece increíble que se haya ido sin avisar a nadie…

- A mi lo que me parece increíble es que Hermione lo haya seguido hasta allí – dijo James, que miraba a su mujer con gesto divertido. - ¿Recuerdas que tú hiciste algo parecido conmigo?.

- Eso fue porque eras tan inmaduro como tu hijo – dijo ella cruzando los brazos. – Pero por lo menos tú te escapaste a un lugar más cercano que Bruselas.

- Pero valió la pena… de no ser por eso tú ahora estarías casada con un canalla y yo estaría seguramente aún en esa cabaña viviendo como un ermitaño de las montañas. – dijo besándola en la frente. – No sabes lo que sentí cuando te vi parada en la puerta con ese mismo gesto de enojo y vestida de blanco. Parecías un ángel.

- Le debemos mucho a Sirius – comentó Lily abrazándolo. – Si no fuera porque llegó a la iglesia y me gritó que te habías ido por mi culpa y que no volverías jamás… Dios, fue un golpe duro darme cuenta de pronto que por mi orgullo te marchaste y que jamás te vería otra vez… Te amo James Potter, aunque seas un insufrible la mayoría de las veces.

James sonrió. – Yo también te amo, Lily… mucho.

- Que escena tan conmovedora…

Lily frunció el ceño y miró hacia la puerta, donde Sirius los observaba con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. – A ver cuando te vemos a ti en lo mismo… ya estas muy mayorcito para seguir de don Juan por la vida ¿no crees?.

- Oh, no señora… yo no he perdido ningún tornillo como mi amigo, aquí presente…

- Hey! – dijo James. – Que yo no he perdido nada aún…

- Si, bueno… como digas – dijo Sirius sonriendo. - ¿han sabido algo del irresponsable de mi ahijado? – preguntó para cambiar de tema. Lo último que necesitaba era otro sermón de Lily sobre responsabilidad, matrimonio y que era hora de sentar cabeza. Él era un alma libre, pensó, y no necesitaba echar raíces en ninguna parte. No señor, Sirius Black era mucho hombre para una sola mujer el resto de su vida. Aunque había noches, en las que la "cacería" no había sido buena, que extrañaba tener lo que sus amigos tenían. Una familia no se veía tan mal cuando mirabas a James y a Lily, y su ahijado ahora iba por el mismo camino. No iba a admitir que a veces, no pocas, si era sincero consigo mismo, añoraba tener un hogar cálido al que llegar luego de un duro día de trabajo, una mujer a la que besar y acariciar… incluso un niño al que…. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, pensar así solo hacía que se estremeciera y que sintiera como un saco de piedras en el corazón.

– Llamó hace un rato – le contó Lily mirando a su amigo con el ceño levemente fruncido, Sirius apartó la mirada, a veces Lily era demasiado perspicaz – está en Bruselas… y Hermione está con él.

Fue el turno de Sirius de fruncir el ceño. – Pues cuando llegue deberá darme una muy explicación. He tenido que inventar un montón de cosas para justificarlo frente a todo el mundo. Además que he tenido que dejar mi vida social de lado para suplirlo en unas cuantas reuniones…

James rió. – Por favor, no seas tan exagerado. Draco y Ron también están haciendo trabajo extra y no se quejan como tú. Además sólo llevas dos días justificando a Harry… eres un exagerado Sirius.

- Si, si… como sea.

James rodó los ojos y miró a su esposa, quien sonreía. Nunca harían cambiar esa forma tan peculiar de su mejor amigo. Pero en cierta forma se preocupaba por él. Sirius era un excelente amigo y un hombre, aunque a veces exasperante, con sentido del humor, amable y que adoraba a su familia. Bastaba con ver como se comportaba con Harry, desde que su hijo nació fue la luz de los ojos de su amigo, y suponía, sin miedo a equivocarse, que veía en Harry la fuente para volcar todo ese amor que no podía dar a su propia familia. Suspiró casi imperceptiblemente… ¿había una mujer para Sirius en alguna parte?, esperaba que sí, porque estaba seguro de que cuando ese hombre conociera a la mujer adecuada y se enamorara de verdad, la chica en cuestión sería muy, muy afortunada. Además odiaba verlo pasar su vida sólo, Sirius era como su hermano, más bien era su hermano… y quería verlo feliz.

**

- ¿Qué planeas? – preguntó Hermione a Harry, ambos iban tomados de la mano y caminando por las frías calles de la ciudad. Al ver la sonrisa de su novio ella supo que algo se traía entre manos.

- Estaba pensando en que podríamos quedarnos un poco más aquí… - dijo él pasando un brazo por sus hombros. – Ron, Draco y Sirius pueden encargarse perfectamente de todo en mi ausencia… y de verdad me gustaría tenerte para mí al menos una semana… alejada de amigos, padres… entrometidos…

Hermione rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – También me gustaría, pero sabes que no podemos… mi madre fue muy explicita…"te quiero aquí en 24 horas, señorita… es una orden" – dijo, imitando a su madre. – Y estoy segura de que a Sirius no le gustaría tener que reemplazarte por más tiempo…

- Eso es cierto… - reconoció. – Debe estar de muy mal humor ahora. Será mejor que trate de evitarlo al menos por un tiempo si quiero seguir con vida… a veces de verdad pienso que necesita una mujer, la vida es mucho más agradable si tienes a alguien a tu lado a quien besar cuando quieras… - dijo y le dio un apasionado beso en medio de la calle. Ambos rieron cuando se separaron. – ¿Ves por lo que quiero quedarme?... podemos besarnos sin que haya chismosos o chismosas a la vista… y sí, estoy hablando de nuestros amigos.

Hermione le dio otro beso, esta ves en la mejilla. – Bruselas no se moverá de aquí, amor… podemos volver.

Harry suspiró y le dio la mano a su novia. – De acuerdo, regresaremos esta noche como acordamos… pero tengo una pequeña condición…

- La que quieras – dijo ella sonriéndole cariñosamente.

- Múdate conmigo….

Hermione se detuvo de súbito y lo miró asombrada, Harry le sonrió con inocencia, como si no hubiera dicho nada muy importante, pero para ella sí que era importante… era demasiado importante - ¿Q… qué…?

- Eso, que quiero que te mudes conmigo. – dijo él acariciando su mejilla. – Anoche fue la mejor noche de mi vida, pero despertar contigo a mi lado fue mil veces mejor… quiero que tu rostro sea lo primero que vea cuando despierte en las mañanas… abrazarte por las noches… te amo Herms, y no quiero separarme nunca de ti. Sé que lo correcto sería pedirte que te cases conmigo, pero después de nuestro primer intento decidí que es mejor esperar un poco. – trató de bromear, Hermione rió. – claro que nos casaremos, eso no está en duda ni por un minuto, aunque no quieras… lo haremos. Pero organizar la boda, conociendo a mi madre, tomará unos cuantos meses… y no quiero esperar tanto para tenerte conmigo.

- Es usted muy impaciente, señor Potter… pero aún así me te amo.

- ¿Eso es un sí? – preguntó juguetonamente.

**

- Me debes una buena explicación, señorita… ¿Qué es eso de irse así, sin decirle a nadie? ¡Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti, niña!

Hermione suspiró. Llevaba escuchando los regaños de su madre por lo menos una hora y ya estaba comenzado a hartarse. De acuerdo, había tomado un avión a Bruselas sin decirle a nadie, pero no era para tanto. Después de todo había vuelto sana y salva, además de que había traído a Harry con ella. Pero para su madre aquello era un claro acto de irresponsabilidad y al parecer pensaba sermonearla la vida entera por ello. Pero no tenía paciencia para eso ahora, estaba hambrienta, cansada y con unas ganas inmensas de darse un baño. Había sido un largo viaje desde Bruselas, y lo único que quería era una ducha caliente, un plato de pasta y una cama cómoda. Miró a su padre, que estaba sentado justo frente a ella y la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Suspiró, todo parecía indicar que esperaba que su madre terminara pronto para poder comenzar él a regañarla. Por Dios, si no tenía 10 años.

Se preguntó como reaccionarían al saber que desde el fin de semana viviría con su novio… eso si que iba a estar bueno, y seguramente sus padres tendrían un ataque. Sonrió de pronto, bien valía la pena unos cuantos sermones si con eso sus padres se quedaban en paz de una vez y de paso la dejaban a ella en paz también.

**

- Hijo, me parece estupendo… me alegra mucho que hayas decido…

- Pues yo no, de ahora en adelante ya no podrás llevar la vida loca, ahijado… - dijo Sirus de manera casi dramática. - ¿Es que no sabes lo que te espera al vivir con una mujer?, prohibido dejar la ropa tirada por ahí, tomar una cerveza en ropa interior mientras ves un agradable partido de fútbol.

- No seas tonto Sirius… esa clase de vida la llevas tú, no mi hijo. – le regaño James riendo.

- Y si no me equivoco también la llevabas tú antes de conocer a esta señora – le respondió Sirius señalando a Lily, quien reía divertida. – Y mírate ahora…

- Ya cállate, Black… eres un inmaduro.

- Tú cállate Potter… y no soy inmaduro.

Harry miró a su familia y sonrió. Sus padres se habían alegrado mucho cuando lo vieron llegar la noche anterior a casa y no hicieron preguntas. En parte agradecía a Luna y Ron por haberles explicado todo, no merecía la pena volver a tocar aquel desagradable tema nunca más. Ahora tenía otras cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, como darles la noticia de que su novia se mudaría con él, a lo cual sus padres habían reaccionado con evidente entusiasmo, sobre todo su madre, su padre en cambio le felicitó, porque, y según sus propias palabras, estaba dando un gran paso y había madurado mucho. Y era cierto, tuvo que reconocer en su fuero interno, conocer a Hermione le había servido para darse cuenta de que cosas estaban mal con él, le había puesto a pensar en su futuro, familia e hijos… cosas que nunca antes se le habían pasado por la cabeza.

– ¿Cuándo se muda Hermione…? estaré feliz de ayudarla con todo lo que necesite.

Harry apartó la vista de la infantil pelea y le sonrió a su madre.- Pues no lo sé, primero debe hablar con Ginger, su compañera, y también con sus padres – dijo. Sabía que su madre estaría encantada de ayudar, sobre todo si ahora con Hermione en su departamento podía meter las manos y hacer la toda la decoración que siempre había querido. – y eso me recuerda que tengo que ir a verla… le prometí estar presente cuando les diera la noticia.

- Jane se puso un poco furiosa cuando se enteró de que se había ido detrás de ti a Bruselas… me preguntó como reaccionará cuando les diga que se irá a vivir contigo. – dijo James sonriendo.

Harry miró a su padre. – No creo que armen tanto alboroto… la dejaron mudarse con Ginger ¿no? – dijo. Y salió de la casa sin advertir el profundo suspiro de sus padres y padrino.

- Pobre… no sabe lo que le espera en casa de Hermione. – murmuró Sirius sonriendo con malicia. Lily a su lado asintió.

**

Hermione se acomodó en el sillón y tomó la mano de su novio, quien para entonces estaba más pálido que un fantasma, y le dio un suave apretón para darle confianza. La escena era realmente divertida, Harry había llegado hacía media hora y luego de desayunar con la familia y justo cuando su padre se llevaba la taza de humeante café hasta los labios les soltó la bomba de que se ella se mudaría a su departamento. ¿La reacción del pacífico señor Granger?, dejar caer la taza sobre la mesa haciendo un desastre total, haciendo de paso que su esposa saliera del momentáneo shock… y comenzar a gritar como un loco fuera de control sobre responsabilidad, matrimonio, sagrado, niña inocente y no sabía cuantas cosas más.

- No me lo puedo creer… primero eso de que él te deja sola y llorando como una magdalena, luego te vas detrás de él sin decirle nada a nadie… y ahora vuelves tan campante y me dices que se van a vivir juntos ¡Antes del matrimonio! – terminó gritando. - ¿Es que acaso no te hemos enseñado nada, jovencita? ¡Es una locura!... eres una niña decente e inocente… no concentiré que vivas con un hombre si antes no pasan por una iglesia….

Harry, que hasta entonces se había mantenido callado, aguantando estoicamente los gritos, se levantó del sillón. – En ese caso, si sólo aceptará que Herms viva conmigo… nos casaremos hoy mismo. - Hermione miró a su novio sorprendida… y luego de nuevo a su padre, que se había quedado tan sorprendido como ella. Al ver que el señor Granger no decía nada, Harry prosiguió. – Amo a su hija, la amo con todas mis fuerzas… y no puedo esperar meses, que es lo que demoraría, a mi madre y a su esposa organizar la boda… y Dios sabe que quiero darle a Herms la boda que se merece luego de lo que pasó la otra vez… pero si su condición para que ella viva conmigo es que estemos casados nos casaremos ahora mismo…

- Vaya… - murmuró Jane entonces sonriéndole a su hija. - ¿Sabías que tú padre y yo no nos casamos sino hasta que naciste? – Hermione la miró con atención… - Por eso no entiendo porqué tanto alboroto… llevábamos viviendo juntos tres años para cuando pasó. Fue una boda preciosa…

- Jane…. – masculló Richard mirando a su mujer con el ceño fruncido.

- Ya basta Richard – dijo ella entonces. – Tienen derecho a tomar sus decisiones, Hermione es una mujer adulta e inteligente, y ama a Harry… y él a ella… y sabes que la cuidará.

- Papá… - dijo entonces Hermione avanzando hacia su padre y dándole un fuerte abrazo. - Siempre seré tu niña… pero necesito hacer esto. Vivir con Harry, casada o no, es lo que más deseo en el mundo. Lo amo.

- La cuidaré, señor Granger. – acotó Harry. – Siempre…

Richard miró a su hija y suspiró. – De acuerdo… tienen mi consentimiento. – Harry sonrió a su suegro y Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla. – y si ella vuelve llorando a nuestra casa algún día Potter… seré yo quien vaya tras de ti donde quiera que estés y te mataré… ¿ha quedado claro?

Continuará…

N/A: Gracias a todos los que han dejado rewies… y perdón por el retraso, pero he estado con mucha cosa y la inspiración un poco floja… en lo personal el capítulo me gustó, nada de lágrimas… solo risas y mucho amor =)

Espero que les haya gustado y espero pronto subir el cap que viene… ¿¿Adelantos?? Mmmm…. Solo puedo decir, amor, amor y más amor… y algo de intriga… muajajajajaa (pero muy poquita)

Esta historia está llegando a su fin!

Besos!!!!!


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20:

Cho observó desde su ubicación al otro lado de la calle como Harry entraba en el edificio donde vivía aquella mujercita y se enfureció. Su plan para separarlos no había resultado y por lo tanto tener a Harry para ella no resultaría. Tendría que hacer algo al respecto. Si con palabras no podía lograr su objetivo tendría que recurrir a las acciones. Odiaba hacerlo, después de todo era una modelo reconocida, una mujer elegante de reconocimiento público. Pero si no quedaba otro remedio tendría que hacerlo. Por nada permitiría que esa zorra se quedara con lo que se suponía debía ser de ella.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza tomó su teléfono, al segundo tono respondió la voz de un hombre. – Necesito que hagas algo por mí, Tom.

**

El departamento era perfecto, amplio, luminoso y en una ubicación privilegiada de Londres, muy masculino para su gusto, pero eso se solucionaría. Lily le había ofrecido su ayuda para decorarlo y hacerlo más un hogar de pareja que el departamento de un soltero empedernido, según sus propias palabras. Algo le decía a Hermione que su suegra llevaba años esperando la oportunidad de cambiar los muebles funcionales y los colores opacos de aquel lugar. Sonrió al pensar que en unos pocos días aquel también sería el suyo… Harry estaba a su lado, mirándola expectante, esperando su opinión. En cuanto su padre había dado su consentimiento no perdió tiempo en llevarla para que conociera el lugar, y ahora allí estaban.

- Es precioso… - murmuró luego de mirarlo todo.

- ¿En serio?... no lo dices solo para quedar bien conmigo ¿verdad? – preguntó Harry abrazándola desde la espalda. Ella se apoyó en su novio. – Cuando mamá termine, este lugar quedará irreconocible… extrañaré el sofá de cuero…

Ella rió. – A mi me gusta… convenceré a Lily de que lo deje.

- Tendrá que hacerlo… - dijo con un brillo pícaro en los ojos, que ella notó al darse la vuelta para mirarlo. – Tendrá un recuerdo invaluable y no permitiré que se lo lleve…

- ¿Y qué recuerdo es ese? – le preguntó confundida.

Harry acercó su rostro al suyo y le dio un profundo beso. – Será el primer lugar donde te haré el amor…

- Harry… - murmuró ella dándole otro beso.

- Y será ahora mismo. – gruó él tomándola en sus brazos y encaminándose hacia el sofá. Ella rió y no puso objeción alguna.

- También me gusta aquella alfombra… - murmuró cuando la dejó caer en el sofá. - ¿Crees que podamos conservarla también? – preguntó juguetonamente.

- Me encargaré de que tampoco pueda llevársela… pero primero, señorita…. El sofá.

**

Tom Riddle escuchó atentamente a su antigua amante y sonrió. Cho Chang siempre tenía lograba sorprenderlo. Desde que la conoció en aquel desfile de modas en Milán, donde él no era más que un simple ayudante de un famoso diseñador y la vio paseando por la pasarela como si fuera una diosa supo que aquella mujer no era igual al resto que había conocido. Había algo en sus ojos que le decía que era una mujer de armas tomar, peligrosa y letal cuando se le cruzaban en el camino. Y vaya que lo había comprobado de primera mano. Esa misma noche otra modelo se había ganado su odio al cruzarse en su camino diciendo que no poseía la experiencia necesaria para modelar alta costura demasiado corriente había dicho aquella mujer y Cho le había respondido dándole su merecido poco después dejándola en ridículo frente a todo el mundo en la pasarela. Nadie se había dado cuenta salvo él, que no le quitaba ojo de encima. Cho, con una sigilosa y letal tranquilidad se había escabullido a los camerinos y le había roto el taco a uno de los zapatos de la chica, lo suficiente para que al cabo de unos cuantos pasos se desprendiera. ¿El resultado? La modelo inconciente y con la nariz rota, Cho como la mejor modelo de la noche y él completamente fascinado con ella. Desde entonces se propuso conseguirla y lo había logrado. Cho había sido suya por dos largos y satisfactorios años, un trato justo, se decía siempre. Él le daba placer en la cama y ella le ayudaba a escalar posiciones en el mundo de la moda. Pero la cosa no resultó por ese camino decidió que probaría por otro mucho más beneficioso, y era lo que había ahora. Después de todo hacer ese tipo de trabajos se pagaba bien y podía llevar una vida cómoda. Sonrió al pensar en lo que le había pedido su querida Cho… por supuesto que lo haría, y no le cobraría absolutamente nada. Sería beneficioso para ambos. Ella se sacaría otra piedra del zapato y él podría jugar un rato con su nueva presa…

**

Ginny miró a su marido y frunció el ceño. Draco llevaba toda la mañana tratando de armar la cuna del bebé. Y hasta ahora los resultados eran nulos.

- No entiendo porque has desarmado la cuna…

- Porque quería hacerlo yo… - respondió mientras tratada de acomodar un tornillo en un lugar en que claramente no iba. – Te lo dije cuando comenzaste a remodelar el cuarto… la cuna quiero armarla yo… pero como siempre, la señora me ignoró.

- Pensé que sería más práctico si quedaba lista desde antes, eso es todo. – se defendió. – Además, querido… sabía que pasaría precisamente lo que ha pasado… la desarmas y no eres capaz de volver a armarla.

Draco gruño. – No me importa, es mi hijo, Gin, y quiero participar en esto… ni siquiera me dejaste pintar contigo… - le recriminó.

A Ginny le asaltó de pronto el sentimiento de culpa. Era cierto, había hecho todo ella, con ayuda de Hermione y unos cuantos trabajadores, pero no había dejado participar a su marido en nada que tuviera que ver con el cuarto del bebé. Miró de nuevo a Draco, que se debatía entre poner o no otro tornillo en uno de los orificios de la cuna. – Tienes razón… y lo siento, cariño. – dijo entonces acercándose para darle un abrazo. Draco no se resistió y la envolvió en sus brazos, luego la besó en la frente. – ¿has visto a Harry esta mañana? – preguntó entonces, luego de un rato de permanecer abrazados.

- No…

En eso el timbre sonó y ambos se miraron, no esperaban visitas tan tarde. - ¿Quién podrá ser?.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

**

Lily jaló a su futura nuera por los pasillos del centro comercial y la hizo entrar en una tienda dedicada a los accesorios para baño y cocina. Llevaban toda la tarde paseando en busca de nuevos muebles, cortinas y otras cosas para hacer del departamento de Harry un lugar cómodo y grato en el que vivir, según las palabras de Lily, y ya estaba exhausta de tanto caminar. Se sorprendía de la vitalidad de su suegra.

- ¿Qué te parecen estas?... son preciosas, suaves y el color no es para nada femenino, por lo que Harry no podrá negarse a usarlas. - Hermione observó el juego de toallas y asintió. – y estas cortinas de baño son muy bonitas también. – dijo emocionada.

Hermione la vio ir hacia la parte donde estaba todo lo relacionado con la cocina y sonrió. A su suegra ya se le había olvidado por completo el incidente de esa mañana con Harry. Sonrió al recordarlo.

_- Ya te lo dije, mamá… _

_- Pero… ese sofá es horrible, no es adecuado para la vida que vas a llevar, cariño. Para lo que tengo en mente servirá un sofá más tradicional, de aspecto clásico… _

_- No, y es mi última palabra, puedes acabar con todo lo demás, pero el sofá y la alfombra son intocables… y si no me haces caso me veré en la obligación de contratar a los diseñadores de la compañía para hacer el trabajo. _

_- Eres un testarudo… aún no entiendo porqué te importa tanto ese sofá horroroso…. _

Hermione sonrió, ella si que lo sabía. La noche anterior se había pasado del sofá a la alfombra y viceversa tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta. Una noche maravillosa y con el hombre que amaba. ¿Acaso de podía ser más feliz?.

- Herms… ¿Sucede algo? Te quedaste como en el limbo. – dijo Lily volviendo a su lado.

- No… no es nada. – dijo ligeramente sonrosada. - ¿Ya tienes todo lo que necesitas, Lily? – preguntó.

Lily negó – aún faltan unas cuantas cosas, pero si estás cansada podemos dejarlo para mañana… aún tenemos unos cuantos días antes de que te mudes. – respondió. – A propósito…¿cómo se lo tomó tú compañera? Ginger… ¿no?

- Pues no le gusta mucho la idea de quedarse sola… con todo eso del embarazo – de pronto se entristeció. – pero se puso muy feliz por mí. Procuraré que tenga una compañera antes de irme. A mi tampoco me gusta que se quede sola. Su embarazo está muy avanzado.

Ambas salieron de la tienda riendo y comentando de todo un poco, sin advertir que detrás de ellas y de manera silenciosa un hombre alto y de aspecto misterioso las seguía.

**

Es más bonita de lo que imaginé pensó el hombre. Después de todo no será un gran sacrificio.

**

Harry recibió el llamado de su jefe de seguridad y la sangre se le heló en las venas. Dean no podía estar hablando en serio, aquello tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto.

- Señor… ¿me escucha?... señor Potter…

Lo escuchaba, claro que sí, fuerte y claro, pero no podía decir nada, las palabras simplemente no salían. Era como si su cabeza aún tratara de procesar las palabras. Justo en ese momento entró Ron a la oficina y le saludó con la mano. Harry lo miró con ojos abiertos y atormentados y entonces su amigo se acercó, tomó el teléfono y se puso a hablar con Dean Thomas, mientras, él se dejó caer en la silla con una angustiosa sensación de dolor en el pecho.

Cuando Ron colgó miró a su amigo y le tomó por los hombros. Estaba tan pálido como debía estarlo él en esos momentos. – Harry… no es momento de que te quedes así. Debemos hacer algo. – le dijo.

- No es cierto… - murmuró. – Es una broma Ron… ya conoces a Dean.

- Por Dios Harry, esto es serio… llamaré a la policía de inmediato.

Ron tomó el teléfono, Harry lo observó ir y venir mientras hablaba con ellos, luego colgar y llamar a otras personas. A todas les dijo lo mismo.. Hermione… secuestro… ¡No podía ser! ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Se suponía que todo estaba bien, la había dejado en compañía de su madre en el centro comercial mientras el iba a organizar algunos papales a la oficina. Iban a reunirse en un par de horas en un conocido restaurante y cenarían, charlarían sobre la mudanza, y luego se la llevaría al departamento para hacerle el amor una y otra vez. Y ahora Dean lo llamaba para decirle que su madre había aparecido sola en la entrada del centro comercial, llorando y gritando de manera histérica que alguien se había llevado a Hermione sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada.

- Harry… ponte de pie, amigo. Debemos irnos ahora. – dijo Ron tomándolo por el brazo y poniéndolo de pie – Reacciona Harry, Herms te necesita… todos necesitamos que estés concentrado.

- Herms… - susurró. Luego miró a Ron, reaccionando de pronto. – Lo mataré Ron… cuando encuentre al maldito que se la llevó, te juro que lo mataré. – rugió.

Ron sonrió de medio lado y asintió. – Bien… y yo voy a ayudarte. Vamos, Draco nos esperará en su casa. Tú padre y Sirius van en camino. Lily ya está con ellos…

Harry asintió y dejó que Ron lo guiara hasta la salida. Cinco minutos después fueron interceptados por Oliver Wood, que los miró con preocupación.

- Acaba de llegar esto, Harry… - dijo. Y le tendió un sobre. – Me lo dio Alicia, dijo que lo había dejado en recepción un hombre que nunca había visto por aquí… pidió expresamente que se te hiciera llegar de inmediato. Dijo… dijo que tenía que ver con Herms…

Con manos temblorosas Harry tomó el sobre y lo abrió. Lo que leyó lo dejó aún más intranquilo que antes.

"_Es preciosa… no te preocupes, veré que no te extrañe demasiado" _decía. Le tendió el papel a Ron y se encaminó hacia la salida. Oliver miró a sus amigos y luego los siguió. En la entrada principal del edificio Ron se volvió hacia él. – Por favor Oliver, hazte cargo de todo aquí…

- Es grave ¿verdad? – preguntó. Ron asintió, pero no dijo nada. Oliver tampoco preguntó. Por el semblante preocupado de Ron y la palidez de Harry era obvio que algo terrible acababa de suceder. – No te preocupes Ron, me encargaré de todo mientras no estén. Harry… no sé que pasa, pero espero que se solucione pronto.

El aludido no dijo nada… _"veré que no te extrañe demasiado…"_ esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza.

**

Hermione sintió algo húmedo recorría sus labios y de inmediato se sintió asqueada. Retrocedió todo lo que pudo y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No podía ver nada gracias a la venda que tenía puesta y tampoco sentía sus piernas y brazos por las amarras. Un hombre, todo lo que sabía es que había un hombre con ella en ese lugar frío. Un hombre que le había tapado la boca y luego, en medio de todo el barullo del centro comercial, se la había llevado ante la mirada horrorizada de Lily. Aquel sujeto le había dicho que estaba bien, que no le haría daño y que se tranquilizara. ¿Pero como podía hacerlo cuando se sentía tan asustada?, le había pasado la lengua por los labios, y también le había puesto la mano en partes del cuerpo que nadie había tocado salvo Harry. Dios, estaba aterrorizada de que fuera a forzarla a tener relaciones… que la matara si no aceptaba tenerlas.

Harry… pensó. ¿Se habría enterado ya de lo que había sucedido? Esperaba que sí y viniera pronto a rescatarla. No quería estar allí, no quería permanecer en aquel lugar con aquel hombre.

- Vaya, la princesa ha despertado al fin. – dijo una voz mucho más suave riendo con malicia.

Una mujer… hay una mujer aquí, y la voz se le hacía extrañamente familiar, pero debido al sedante que le habían obligado a tomar no estaba segura de nada.

- Buen trabajo cariño…

- Fue mucho más fácil de lo que creí. – respondió la voz del hombre. La mujer volvió a reír y a Hermione le dio un escalofrío. – Esa mujer que estaba con ella se quedó tan sorprendida de mi presencia que no hizo nada. Ni siquiera gritó… aunque he de admitir que el arma sirvió de mucha ayuda.

Hermione quiso oír más. Algo que le diera una pista para saber donde o quien estaba. Porque estaban haciéndole esto a ella… pero el sedante estaba haciendo efecto y se sentía demasiado cansada. Cerró los ojos y lo último que escuchó fue la risa fría de aquella mujer… ¿quién era?

**

Todos estaban reunidos en torno a la mesa del comedor en casa de los Malfoy. Sirius no dejaba de dar vueltas por toda la sala, James seguía tratando de tranquilizar a una llorosa Lily. Luna por su parte estaba en uno de los extremos junto a Ron y los señores Granger. Y Harry… él estaba sentado a la cabecera, con las manos en el rostro y sin decir absolutamente nada.

Ginny los observó a todos y una lágrima se le escapó justo cuando Draco bajaba las escaleras con una caja de aspirinas en la mano. Se miraron un segundo y Draco se acercó para darle un beso en la frente. Ginny suspiró. – No entiendo, Draco… ¿porqué se la llevaron a ella?

Draco la miró. No lo sabía. Aún no entendía porque se habían llevado a Hermione cuando tenían a Lily Potter justo enfrente. Si se analizaba de manera fría, Lily era un blanco mucho mejor, esposa y madre de uno de los hombres más ricos e importantes del país. Hermione era simplemente la novia, y esa información la conocían muy pocos. Había algo raro en todo aquello. Además el secuestro había sido hacia más de cuatro horas. Según la policía los delincuentes solían ponerse en contacto con la familia al cabo de una o dos horas, pero aún no pasaba. Draco sabía que algo muy extraño estaba pasando.

- Lily, cariño… es mejor que duermas un poco. – dijo James en un susurro, que a causa de la silenciosa sala se escuchó perfectamente.

- No voy a moverme de aquí hasta saber que…

De pronto todos saltaran de sus asientos. El teléfono había sonado dos veces cuando Draco logró alcanzarlo. ´

- Habla Draco Malfoy…

- Con el señor Potter… por favor. – dijo una voz distorsionada al otro lado de la línea.

Draco miró a su amigo que a su vez lo observaba expectante. Le tendió el teléfono. – Quiere hablar contigo…

Harry avanzó a pasos firmes. – Habla Potter…

- _Es un gusto, señor Potter – _dijo la voz luego de una risita.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Harry entonces con voz fría. Debía controlarse, se dijo, aunque quería a toda costa gritar y exigir que le devolviera a su novia, sabía que eso sería mucho peor. La policía fue clara, no podía descontrolar a los secuestradores, no si quería a Hermione sana y salva junto a él. - ¿Hermione está bien?.

_- Oh… ella está perfectamente_… - la voz rió nuevamente. _– Un poco asustada al principio, pero ya se ha calmado, se ve muy linda cuando está dormida…_

- Si le has hecho algo…

_- No le he hecho nada… aún. _

- ¿Cuánto quieres? – preguntó de forma brusca. –

La voz rió, esta vez de una manera fuerte y aterradora. - _¿He dicho yo que necesite dinero?_ – preguntó. - _¿He dicho que quiero dinero a cambio de tu noviecita?... me ofendes Potter… no es dinero lo que quiero, es más, no quiero nada… porque no tengo pensado devolvértela._ - Las palabras lo atravesaron como un rayo, Harry abrió los ojos como platos y se puso de pronto pálido dejando caer el teléfono. Draco, que era quien más cerca de él estaba lo miró y luego tomó el teléfono… la voz seguía hablando. - … _así que no es necesario que abras la cartera… no la tendrás de vuelta, Harry… es mejor que te hagas a la idea_.

La comunicación de cortó y Draco colgó el teléfono. Todos los miraban expectantes, ansiosos por saber que era lo que aquel bastardo había dicho, pero Draco no les miró a ellos, sino a Harry, que aún estaba con la sorpresa y el horror impresos en el rostro. – Harry… escucha, eso no va a pasar. La encontraremos, Harry… ¿me oyes? ¡la encontraremos!

- Amor… ¿Qué pasa?

Draco volvió el rostro hacia su esposa. Pero no dijo nada, fue Harry quien habló. – Lo mataré… - murmuró. – Voy a matar al desgraciado ¡VOY A MATARLO!

- Harry…

- ¡VOY A CORTARLO EN PEDAZOS! Si le hace algo a Herms… ¡JURO QUE LO ANIQUILARÉ CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS! – volvió a gritar, completamente fuera de sí.

- ¡CONTROLATE! – le gritó Draco tomándolo por los hombros. - ¡ESCUCHA, NO LE HARA NADA!... no permitiremos que le haga nada…

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando? – preguntó Luna acercándose a ellos. - ¿Qué fue lo que dijo ese sujeto?

Harry la miró, furioso. – Que no quiere dinero… dijo que no tenía intenciones de pedir un rescate porque no iba a devolverla… ¡Maldito! ¡mil veces maldito!.

James se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó. Harry no lo soportó y se derrumbó en los brazos de su padre. No podía estar pasando aquello. Aquel sujeto no bromeaba, no iba a entregarles a Herms de vuelta… pero ¿porqué? ¿Quien demonios era?. Dios, si algo le pasaba a ella… no lo soportaría. No podía vivir sin ella…

Todos estaban sobrecogidos por la escena. Luna no recordaba haber visto a Harry tan alterado jamás, y mucho menos tan vulnerable como en esos momentos, en brazos de su padre y llorando desolado era como ver a un niño pequeño. Se sintió tan triste que también le entraron ganas de llorar y se cobijó en los brazos de Ron, que la abrazaba con fuerza.

- Debemos hacer algo… - dijo Ginny, que también había derramado sus cuantas lágrimas. Miró al detective, que hasta el momento se había quedado en un rincón, permitiendo cierta privacidad, en un momento tan complicado, a la familia. - ¿Qué podemos hacer, detective?.

Lee Jordan miró a la señora Malfoy y dio un paso al frente. Todos se lo quedaron mirando, a lo cual no prestó atención. Después de todo estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones en la gente que tenía ese tipo de tragedias. Como jefe del departamento de policía le había tocado ver muchos casos parecidos, aunque este se salía de los esquemas al tratarse de solo la novia y no la hija, esposa de… era extraño. Además por lo que acababa de apreciar el sujeto en cuestión no tenía intenciones de pedir ningún rescate, lo que lo hacía más que un secuestro un caso criminal donde trataban con psicótico. Las miradas expectantes de todo el mundo se posaron en él, suspiró inaudiblemente, sabía lo que esperaban… esperaban un milagro. Y por Dios que haría todo lo posible por cumplirlo.

- Mis agentes están tratando de localizar la señal… pero la comunicación fue muy corta y no sabemos si lograron captar algo. – dijo. – Por el momento necesito toda la información que tengan… la víctima ¿tenía enemigos? ¿Alguien que quisiera hacerle daño?... les recuerdo que todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle podría ser una pista.

Todos se miraron unos a otros. Fue Luna quien habló primero. – La única persona que se me ocurre que pueda querer hacerle daño es Cho Chang. – declaró con voz firme.

El detective Jordan la miró con visible asombro. ¿Hablaba de la modelo? ¿De la conocida y famosa Cho Chang?.

- No lo había pensado… - dijo Ginny. – Pero es la única que se me ocurre a mi también. Hace unos días trató de hacerle daño contando mentiras y patrañas… además se ha dedicado, los últimos meses, a ser una verdadera molestia para todos. En especial para Harry… es una acosadora.

- ¿Cho Chang? – preguntó Jordan, solo para estar seguro.

Draco habló. – no se deje engañar por esa carita de ángel, Jordan. Cho Chang es una verdadera arpía.

Harry, que aún no se calmaba del todo, se apartó del lado de su padre y miró al detective. Su semblante volvía a ser una fría máscara. – Quiero que investigue a esa mujer… y si tiene algo que ver con todo esto hágamelo saber inmediatamente. Si es ella la que ha causado todo esto juro que…

- Vaya con cuidado – le aconsejó James, interrumpiendo a su hijo a propósito. – Si es que ella tiene que ver no queremos que se de cuenta que sospechamos…

- Seré discreto – dijo Lee asintiendo, luego tomó su chaqueta y miró a todos una vez más. – La encontraremos, señores… no deben preocuparse. Hermione Granger estará pronto con ustedes. – aseguró. Luego se marchó. Iba a encontrar a esa joven, y cuando tuviera a su secuestrador se aseguraría de encerrarlo para siempre.

**

Tom miro a su víctima, así dormida se veía tan linda… le acarició con una mano el cabello y luego se acercó para darle un beso en la frente. Jamás te encontrarán… ahora eres mía.

Continuará….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - O o O - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - O o O - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - O o O - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - -- - - O o O - - - - - -

- - O o O - -

NA: Sé que prometí amor y amor y más amor en este capítulo…. Peeeeeeeero! La inspiración juega con mi mente como se le da la gana… y ha resultado en esto, un vuelco completamente diferente del que tenía pensado ¬¬!

No me maten, sé que dije que se acercaba el final, y en cierto sentido es así, pero ¿hace tan mal algo de pimienta antes del "y vivieron felices para siempre"??? (es solo un decir, no he dicho que será un final feliz…y tampoco he dicho que será infeliz xD )

Lo siento, estoy jugando un poco con sus mentes jejejjejejeeje

Nos leemos pronto (mucho antes de lo que piensan) chicos/chicas y una vez más muchas muchas muchas gracias por sus comentarios… son las miguitas de pan que impiden que pierda el camino de este fic y pueda terminarlo =)

Besitos!!!!


	21. Chapter 21

La autora aparece de detrás de un mueble, con la cara roja de vergüenza y un escudo que pidió prestado por ahí para cubrirse de los tomatazos y demás cosas que, está segura, su público (amado y respetable) le tirará sin pensarlo dos veces.

Se aclara la garganta y comienza con las explicaciones y excusas.

"Hola, mis queridos y fieles lectores, aquí estoy nuevamente, después de una excesiva y odiosa sequía inspiradora, con un capítulo más. Que espero de corazón que les guste. Costó mucho hilar las ideas y hacer que todo se conectara con todo, pero confió en que será de su agrado, a mi me gustó mucho.

La demora también se debe a que las pasadas semanas han sido un poco locas acá en mi país. Por si no lo saben o no han leído mi bio, soy de Chile y hace poco nos afectó un terrible y horrible terremoto que dejó simple y llanamente un desastre, mucha pena y mucho sufrimiento. Por suerte yo vivo en la capital, y acá no fue tanto, aunque si se movió el piso… y bien feo… pero bueno, ya saliendo adelante.

Así que esas son las razones de mi demora, principalmente.

Sinceramente espero que les guste este cap. Lo hice con todo mi cariño. Y ya me alargué demasiado así que pasen y lean… y sobre todo DISFRUTENLO."

La autora hace una reverencia y sale apresuradamente del escenario.

Capítulo 21

Cho Chang miró hacia la habitación y sonrió. Todo había salido a pedir de boca. Ahora nada se interponía entre ella y su principal objetivo. Harry Potter sería de ella. Tomó nuevamente el teléfono móvil y el distorsionador de voces, pero a último minuto se arrepintió de llamar. Había pasado poco tiempo desde que Tom hiciera la llamada anterior y no quería levantar sospechas, además había visto innumerables películas como para saber que a estas horas todos los teléfonos estarían intervenidos, incluyendo los móviles. No había que arriesgarse… no tenía sentido. Aquella zorrita no le daría problemas mientras estuviera sedada y ella debía ir a una cita con su manager para arreglar su siguiente presentación en un importante evento benéfico. Nadie sospecharía nada. ¿A quien se le pasaría por la cabeza que la sofisticada y hermosa modelo estaría involucrada en el secuestro de una mujer?... Nadie lo sabrá nunca… eres intocable Cho.

- Te dejo en excelentes manos, perra… - murmuró al ver como Tom se acercaba a darle un suave beso húmedo en la boca. Vio como Hermione se removía, inquieta y desorientada y salió de la sucia habitación sin decir nada más.

Tom sintió la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse de un portazo. Cho le había dejado solo con su víctima. Volvió a mirar a la chica que estaba semiinconsciente sobre la cama y le acarició nuevamente el cabello. Era una mujer bella… su pelo, su rostro, sus labios. Buena caza la de hoy, Tom pensó. Se levantó con agilidad y tras echarle una última mirada a la chica salió de la habitación. Debía darse una ducha e ir a comprar algunos víveres. No quería que su huésped pasara hambre.

**

Un día y una noche completos habían pasado desde que todo había pasado y Harry no había pegado un ojo más que unas cuantas horas. Se sentía inútil y desesperado por no poder hacer algo para encontrar a Hermione. La echaba de menos, extrañaba tenerla en sus brazos, acariciar su rostro, besarla… ¿Dónde podía estar?, el detective Jordan había ido por la mañana a darles un informe detallado sobre los avances de la investigación, pero los resultados no eran nada auspiciosos. Era como si a Hermione se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo distrajeron de sus pensamientos, musitó un suave "pase" y la puerta se abrió dando paso a su padre y Sirius, ambos se veían igual de cansados como debía estarlo él.

- Tú madre dice que bajes a comer algo… - dijo James sentándose junto a él en el borde de la cama. – Está preocupada porque no has probado bocado desde ayer por la mañana…

- No tengo hambre… - murmuró. - ¿Cómo está ella? – preguntó. Sabía que su madre se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado. Aunque Harry le había dicho que no lo hiciera, que ella no podría haber echo nada en contra de un hombre armado.

James suspiró. – Más tranquila…

Sirius se acercó también a su ahijado y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda como apoyo. – Todo se arreglará, Harry… ya verás como pronto sabremos donde está y la traeremos de vuelta.

- ¿Jordan ha dicho algo sobre Cho? – quiso saber. Desde que Luna y Ginny habían dicho que era la única persona que podría tener algo en contra de Herms nadie había podido sacarle de la cabeza que quizás algo de cierto tenía aquello. Que él supiera, la única persona que le había declarado la guerra era ella… y él sabía que aquella mujer era capaz de muchas cosas…

- Tiene a un par de hombres siguiéndola, pero según nos han dicho, no hace más que ir de cita en cita en lujosos restaurantes de Londres… - dijo James con fastidio. Harry sabía que su padre también albergada dudas respecto a la modelo. – Según nos enteramos será uno de los rostros en el desfile de beneficio del fin de semana… el de la Fundación Bruces… si tiene algo que ver con todo eso, sabe ocultarlo muy bien. Hasta el momento no hemos podido descubrir nada que la haga culpable de algo.

Harry sintió como una oleada de furia le recorría el cuerpo al pensar que aquella bruja podía tener algo que ver con la desaparición de Hermione. Debía haber algo, cualquier cosa que les hiciera dar con el paradero de aquella mujer. Pero al parecer se había cubierto bien. No hacia otra cosa que no fuera ir al salón de belleza, eventos, restaurantes de lujo, nada que le hiciera sospechosa... según las palabras de Jordan. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Miró a sus amigos. – Sé como podemos averiguar algo… - murmuró. Todos lo miraron. – Si es que Cho tiene algo que ver… lo está haciendo porque cree que si hace desaparecer a Herms de mi vida… me tendrá de vuelta en la suya ¿no lo creen?.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente? – preguntó Sirius.

- Llegó la hora de que le haga una visita a Cho… - dijo decididamente.

**

Cuando Cho supo que Harry Potter la esperaba en el lobby del hotel casi no lo pudo creer. Luego sonrió con arrogancia. ¿Qué pensaría la idiota de Granger si se enteraba que su amorcito había venido a ella solo a días de que hubiera desaparecido?, pero eso tenía arreglo… haría que se enterara, y disfrutaría con su dolor. Suspiró, las cosas no tendrían porque haber sido así, pensó. Esa mujercita no debió entremeterse entre ella y Harry jamás, y como sus intentos porque se separaran de una manera más civilizada tuvo que recurrir a su antiguo amigo Tom para solucionar sus problemas. No era la primera vez que tenía que hacerlo, pero esperaba que fuera la última. Contaba con que ahora, sin la intromisión de esa mujercita, Harry se diera cuenta de que estaban destinados a estar juntos, y una vez casados podría disponer de todo el dinero que quisiera… ese era su principal motivo, Harry podría proveerle de cosas que con sus honorarios de modelo no podía costear… y una de ellas era Tom Riddle. Aquel hombre se estaba volviendo más costoso a casa día, y ya no podía pagarle por sus eficientes servicios. Pero no podía dejar de hacerlo… Tom sabía muchas cosas, había hecho muchas cosas por ella… favores a los que gracias pudo escalar en el complicado y competitivo mundo del modelaje de altar costura. Sin Riddle nunca habría podido ocupar el lugar de alguna modelo mucho más reconocida… después de todo, los pequeños accidentes de cada una, fueron gracias a sus talentos. Aún recordaba a la primera de todas, una morena alta, de impresionantes curvas que amenazaba con su lugar en un cotizado desfile en Praga… bastó llamar a Tom y la morena no apareció sino hasta dos días después… y no lucía como una modelo, precisamente.

- Una lástima, porque sí era bonita… - pensó mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Harry la vio acercarse con el desplante propio de una mujer que está acostumbrada a que todo el mundo la observe. Traía un ajustado vestido que resaltaba sus curvas y un sombrero de ala ancha que le hacía ver toda una dama de sociedad. Su rostro reflejaba una sonrisa altanera que le hicieron revolver el estomago, sus ojos brillaban con malicia al acercarse.

- Debo decir que esta visita es una verdadera sorpresa… - dijo Cho cuando tomaron asiento nuevamente en la mesa.

- No veo porque… - dijo él llevándose la copa de vino a los labios. – Siempre estuviste muy segura de que regresaría a por ti.

Cho rió y también tomó su copa. – ¿Debo entender entonces que ya te hartaste de la desabrida de Hermione Granger? – preguntó.

Harry recurrió a su mejor cara de póker para responder. Si Cho tenía algo que ver todo lo que estaba pasando debía ir con cuidado de que no se diera cuenta de que sospechaban de ella. – No era la mujer adecuada para mí, sin clase, sin mundo… sin dinero. Tú en cambio eres sofisticada, una mujer hermosa y con su propio dinero, así que descarto el que estés interesada en el mío… además, lo pasamos muy cuando estuvimos juntos ¿no es así?...

Cho rió y apretó más su bolso. Si Harry supiera… - ¿Estás tratando de seducirme, Harry?

- ¿Está funcionando, Cho? – preguntó él de vuelta fingiendo una carcajada.

Cho pasó su mano por encima de la mesa y entrelazó los dedos con los de él. – No es necesario que lo hagas, cariño…

Harry sonrió, hasta ahora las cosas se estaban dando como lo planeaba. Sólo esperaba que pronto pudiera encontrar a Herms…

**

Hermione escuchó la grabación sin dar crédito a las palabras que se decían en ella. Ese no podía ser Harry… simplemente no podía ser él diciendo todas esas cosas. Su mente, cansada y afligida no quería admitir que esa voz era la del hombre al que amaba diciendo que se había olvidado para siempre de ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrada en aquel lugar para que Harry se olvidara de ella? ¿días, meses, años? Tenía la cabeza llena de nubes y lagunas, ya no recordaba porqué estaba ahí, encerrada. Pero una imagen se mantenía intacta en su mente, la de unos preciosos ojos verdes que la miraban con intensidad y amor. Harry... pensó. Esa no era su voz, no lo era en absoluto.

- Si lo es, querida. – dijo la voz de una mujer desde el otro lado de la puerta. Una voz que no escuchaba muy a menudo, pero cuando se hacia presente era como si un odio le recorriera las venas. Aquella voz era majadera, burlona y sumamente cruel. – No tiene sentido que te engañes pensando que no lo es. Ese es tu adorado novio diciendo que no te ama.

- Mentira… - logró decir con esfuerzo. Cada vez que hablaba sentía la garganta quemarle. - ¿porqué me haces esto? Ni siquiera sé quien eres…

- Y nunca lo sabrás… te vas a podrir aquí adentro, cariño. Y nadie te recordará.

Hermione no dijo nada. la garganta le dolía y tenía los ojos cansados. Tenía claro que estaba drogada, lo había estado desde que la llevaron a ese lugar. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar al hombre, el cómplice de esa mujer, que pasaba todas las noches, le hablaba en tono burlón, meloso a veces y otras con una lujuria difícil de disimular, le recorría el cuerpo con las manos y reía sádicamente cuando ella trataba de apartarse, sin éxito. Aquello era un infierno, una horrible pesadilla de la que quería despertar. Quería estar con Harry, sentirse segura en sus brazos…

- Ahora él es mío – dijo la mujer entonces riendo. - ¿te conté que me llevará a una cena benéfica esta noche? No te preocupes, seré una maravillosa compañía y vendré a contarte después como fue todo…

- Es hora de que te vayas – dijo entonces la voz del hombre sorprendiendo a Hermione, no había sentido su presencia. – Mi invitada y yo tenemos… cosas que hacer.

A Hermione le recorrió otro escalofrío. Por favor, que termine esta pesadilla.

- Que lo disfrutes. – dijo entonces. Hermione oyó el sonido de los tacones alejarse.

- Bien, querida… es hora de tu medicina. – dijo Tom entonces acercándose a ella. Hermione hizo esfuerzos vanos para alejarse y no tomar aquellas píldoras que la dejaban casi inconciente. Cuando bebió deseó que la hicieran perder el conocimiento por completo. No quería sentir ni ver lo que aquel hombre le hacía.

**

Todo iba de acuerdo al plan, pensó Harry. Esa noche llevaría a Cho a la cena de beneficencia, aunque le costara todo el esfuerzo del mundo comportarse como un caballero, y la haría sentir la mujer más especial del mundo.

- Ya sabe señor Potter… cuando esté lo suficientemente distraída le pone este chip en el bolso. – decía el detective Thomas mientras le mostraba un diminuto botón tecnológico.

Harry asintió sabiendo que era la única manera de seguirla sin poner en riesgo a Hermione, porque no le cabía ninguna duda de que Cho tenía algo que ver. Habían tratado de hacerlo del modo convencional, esperar fuera de su departamento, seguirla a los centros comerciales o a cualquier lugar que se dirigiera, pero hoy había pasado algo que les había puesto en alerta. Cho se había desaparecido de la vista de los detectives durante dos horas sin saber donde estaba. Se les había perdido cuando iba en el metro, cosa que nunca hacía, y luego había aparecido nuevamente como si nada.

- Si vuelve a desaparecer sabremos exactamente donde está. – dijo Sirius, que estaba a su lado.

- Espero que esto resulte.- murmuró Ron cuando lo vio bajar las escaleras. Todos estaban allí, como el primer día, se respiraba en el ambiente que aquella noche pasaría algo.

Eran las 8 de la noche cuando Harry recogió a una despampanante y sonriente Cho en la puerta de su edificio. Pero a él no le produjo más que asco y odio saber que aquella mujer, sentada cómodamente a su lado en el auto, estaba involucrada con el secuestro de Hermione. Pensó en ella, en como estaría y en lo que estaría pasando encerrada, en manos de una rata asquerosa. La amaba más que a su vida y haría cualquier cosa con tal de recuperarla, tenerla sana y salva en sus brazos. Ver sus preciosos ojos y su radiante sonrisa el resto de su vida sería el mayor de los premios. Iba a salvarla, por dios que lo haría. Y mataría al bastardo que la tenía retenida. Apretó con fuerza el volante y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para controlarse. Esa noche tenía que salir perfecta y que Cho no sospechara nada. Su seguridad en sí misma la haría caer.

- Es maravilloso, Harry… hace mucho tiempo que no venía a este tipo de eventos – le dijo cuando entraron al salón de fiestas. – es un lugar precioso… me imagino que Potter's Desing tuvo algo que ver en esto ¿no es así?

Harry asintió. De pronto recordó que había estado con Hermione en aquel mismo lugar mucho antes, cuando acababan de remodelarlo todo. Se había mostrado maravillada con aquello. Dios, cuanto la extrañaba. Pero pronto la tendría de vuelta, de eso estaba seguro.

- Iré por algo de beber ¿quieres? – le preguntó, Cho asintió.

Se sentía de maravilla volver a aquel mundo de lujos y glamour, pensó. Sería divino contarle los detalles a su "huésped".

Dos horas después Harry ya estaba cansado y harto de su acompañante. ¿En que momento podría dejar el chip?. La respuesta, por suerte, vino solo cinco minutos después, cuando Cho se levantó para ir a bailar con un conocido y dejó su bolso sobre la mesa. Con disimulo y cuidando de que no lo viera deslizó la mano por encima de la mesa y tomó el bolso. Puso apresuradamente el chip dentro, en un lugar que no lo viera al abrirlo y luego se levantó hacia la pista para pedir un baile con ella. La función tenía que continuar hasta el final.

**

El punto rojo en la pantalla estaba quieto en un cuadrado y no dejaba de emitir un pequeño bip cada vez que prendía y apagaba, intermitentemente, algo que a Harry y a todos en la sala los estaba volviendo locos. Había dejado a Cho en su departamento hacia dos horas y luego se fue a casa de sus padres, donde todos ya veían como el chip de rastreo estaba funcionando. Pero no había ningún cambio. Cho estaba en casa, porque el chip también.

- Esto es una perdida de tiempo…- murmuró Ron entonces frotándose los ojos. Los tenía rojos y con visibles ojeras. – Deberías arrestarla, Dean y hacer que confiese a la fuerza.

- No es tan simple, Ron, y lo sabes. – dijo Draco en tono cansado. Ya habían tenido esa misma discusión más de una vez.

- ¡Miren! – gritó entonces Ginny señalando la pantalla.

Todos vieron como el punto de luz, antes quieto, ahora se movía de un lado a otro. – Comienza a rastrear, Travis. – ordenó Dean entonces a uno de sus oficiales.

- Está saliendo del edificio… - dijo el oficial mirando datos y planos en un monitor. – por la velocidad a la que se dirige parece que va a pie.

- Jones, Forest… el sospechoso va a pie…

- Tenemos contacto, jefe… va caminando hacia la estación de metro que está a unas dos cuadras… ¿la seguimos?

- No, podría sospechar que la seguimos… suban al auto y esperen mis instrucciones, cuando sepa en que dirección va el subterráneo que tomé les avisaré para que sigan ese camino…

- Entendido...

- Vamos, señor Potter…. Querrá estar presente cuando rescatemos a su novia. – dijo entonces el detective sonriendo por primera vez desde que todo había empezado.

Harry asintió y ambos salieron rápidamente. Draco los acompañaba.

- Espero que todo salga bien. – murmuró Luna abrazando a su esposo. James hizo lo mismo con Lily y el padre de Hermione con su esposa se miraron esperanzados. Si todo resultaba muy pronto tendrían a Hermione de vuelta.

**

Lo primero que hizo sospechar a Tom Riddle de que algo no ababa bien fue el silencio de toda la calle. Generalmente a esa hora siempre solían ladrar perros, clamando algo de comer. Sin embargo esa noche, todo estaba demasiado calmado. Miró a Cho, que entraba a la sala luego de hacerle una visita a la chica. Se veía contenta y pagada de si misma. No la culpaba. Estaba consiguiendo todo lo que quería, y de paso el se ganaba una buena recompensa y un juguetito para mantenerse distraído. Se regocijó al pensar en lo que tenía planeado para cuando Cho se fuera. Esa noche poseería a su rehén, ya no pensaba dilatar más aquel asunto.

- ¿Porqué estás sonriendo así? – preguntó Cho sentándose frente a él.

Tom se encogió de hombros. – sólo imaginaba la fiesta a la que iré más tarde… cuando te vayas.

- Así que esta noche es la noche… que bien, te estabas tardando. – dijo ella sonriéndole. – Bueno, como no quiero estropear tus planes será mejor que me vaya…

Se puso de pie y fue entonces que Tom notó el resplandor que salía de su bolso. Un resplandor minúsculo y de color rojo suave. Cho protestó cuando él le quitó el bolso de las manos y sacó su contenido encima de la mesa.

- Pero…Tom, ¿qué demonios haces?...

Él no respondió enseguida, registró las cosas y lo vio, diminuto y redondo… No puede ser pensó. – Idiota, has dejado que te pusieran un rastreador. – le dijo gruñendo.

- ¿Un rastreador…? ¿pero de que me estás hablando? – dijo ella. Lo miraba como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. – Nadie ha puesto nada en mi bolso… no me he separado de él en toda la noche.

- Pues explícame entonces que diablos es esto. – le dijo mostrándole el dispositivo. – Es un chip de rastreo… por eso todo está tan calmado allí afuera ¡Como no lo supe antes! Alguien debió ponerlo en tu bolso cuando estabas distraída o algo…

Cho volvió a mirar el pequeño aparato, no más grande que un botón, que desprendía una tenue luz rojiza. Atónita aún por que fuera un chip para rastrearla pensó en algún momento de todo el día en que hubiera dejado su bolso… entonces lo supo.

- Ese maldito de Potter – dijo. – Debió ponerlo en mi bolso esta noche, en la cena… cuando fui a bailar con…

La frase quedó a la mitad. Tom le había dado una bofetada y la miraba con los ojos desorbitados. – ¡Zorra estúpida! Has traído a la policía hasta mí…

Hermione escuchó el ruido de cosas caer al suelo, gritos y luego el silencio. Algo pasaba, podía sentirlo. Por una vez, desde que la habían llevado a ese lugar sintió esperanza.

**

El cerco estaba completo. Si querían escapar los atraparían de igual modo. No tenían por donde escapar. Cho Chang iba a pagar por todo. Con ese pensamiento en la mente Harry vio como los efectivos policiales rodeaban el edificio de donde provenía la señal del chip de rastreo. Un edificio de mala muerte en uno de los lugares más peligrosos de la ciudad. Hermione está ahí dentro pensó con aprensión.

- Bien, los tenemos rodeados – dijo Dean Thomas, luego tomó la radio. – A mi orden entramos al edificio. Con cuidado chicos, pueden estar armados y recuerden que hay una mujer retenida ahí dentro.

Harry tragó con fuerza, se moría de la preocupación de que algo le pasara a Hermione. Sintió la mano de Draco en su hombro, dándole su apoyo.

- Todo va a salir bien, Harry. – le dijo. Él asintió, todo iba a salir bien.

De pronto desde una de las ventanas iluminadas vieron la sombra de un hombre. – Si no quieren que le haga daño a la señorita es mejor que me dejen ir… - gritó para luego volver a entrar. Segundos después volvió a salir, esta vez acompañado.

A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón. - ¡Herms!

Hermione oyó su voz y entonces sintió que todo estaba bien. Harry dijo en su mente. Pero de su garganta no salió ningún sonido. Aún se encontraba bajo los efectos de los sedantes. Trató de enfocar la vista, de verlo, de sonreírle para que supiera cuanto lo amaba.

- Ya lo saben, si no quieren a la chica muerta, apártense de mi camino.

Hermione gimió cuando el hombre la empujó nuevamente dentro del reducido cuarto. Al principio no sabía que ocurría, la habían sacado a rastras de donde la tenían encerrada y luego la llevaron hacia la ventana. De lo único que tenía plena conciencia era de Harry gritando su nombre.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Tom? – dijo entonces la mujer con voz histérica. Hermione trató de enfocar la vista para verla mejor.

- ¡Cierra la boca! Todo esto es tú culpa… - dijo él, furioso.- pero si me hundo, tú, encanto, te hundes conmigo ¿oíste?... creo que escucho movimiento en las escaleras, maldición, nos tienen cercados.

Harry y Draco observaron como los efectivos de la policía de ponían en movimiento nuevamente. Ambos se miraron, sabiendo que pensaban lo mismo. Un solo movimiento y aquel sujeto mataría a Hermione.

- No tenemos alternativa, tendremos que entrar por la fuerza al departamento – dijo entonces Dean.

- Pero eso sería arriesgado, si este hombre los ve entrando no dudará en hacerle daño a Hermione. – objetó Draco.

Harry miró nuevamente hacia el edificio. Era la única manera de hacerlo, pensó frustrado.

**

Horrorizada Cho vio como tres hombres armados entraban en el departamento de manera rápida. Tom, a su lado, profirió una maldición y rápidamente se abalanzó sobre Hermione, la puso delante de él, como escudo y le apuntó con un arma.

- Quédense donde están, o juro que la mato. – advirtió, todos se quedaron en su sitio.

Cho no lo podía creer, todo su plan, su magnifico plan, cuidadosamente estructurado se venía a bajo cual castillo de naipes. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora? Estaba rodeada de policías, con Tom, que se había vuelto loco, apuntando a Hermione y ella en medio de todo aquel caos. Maldito Harry, si tan solo hubiera sido más lista, si hubiera intuido que aquel repentino interés por ella no era otra cosa que una farsa… era culpa suya, había sido lo suficientemente idiota para dejarse engañar por Harry, por creer que de verdad quería estar con ella.

- Mátala Tom… - dijo entonces con odio. Él la miró. – dispárale de una maldita vez….

- Baje el arma… está rodeado, no hay salida – le advirtió Dean apuntándole a su vez con un arma.

Tom presionó aún más el arma en al sien de Hermione. – Un paso y juro que la mato.

**

Draco sujetó fuerte el brazo de su amigo, de lo contrario estaba seguro de que saldría corriendo hacia el edificio y seguramente eso complicaría las cosas.

- Tranquilízate, Harry… no es momento de ponerse histérico o dárselas de héroe. – le dijo.

- Déjame en paz Draco, es Hermione la que está ahí arriba – gritó.

- Lo sé, pero si entras ahí solo pondrás nerviosa a Hermione y furiosa a Cho.

Entonces ambos se quedaron quietos y helados al oír unos disparos desde el interior del edificio. Como en cámara lenta reaccionaron y sin importarles anda corrieron hacia allá.

**

Hermione vio como el hombre que la tenía sujeta se desvanecía a su lado y oyó el grito de terror de la mujer. Fue entonces cuando cobró plena conciencia de todo lo que estaba pasando, como si aquel disparo le hiciera reaccionar, vio como tres hombres armados se acercaban, policías, uno inspeccionó el cuerpo y los otros dos sujetaron a la mujer, que se retorcía a su lado y maldecía. Ella apenas fue conciente de eso, porque su atención seguía fija en el cuerpo desangrado del hombre que le había tenido retenida… un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Todo parecía indicar que la pesadilla había terminado.

- Herms…

Levantó la vista con cuidado para encontrarse con los ojos verdes y preocupados de Harry. Luego vio todo negro y se desvaneció.

Harry corrió hasta ella para sujetarla justo a tiempo. Se veía pálida, demacrada y estaba sucia. Pero a él le parecía un ángel, uno hermoso, y suyo… por fin de vuelta al lugar que pertenecía, junto a él.

- ¿está muerto? – preguntó a Dean apuntando con la cabeza el cuerpo en el suelo.

- Si…

Harry asintió, luego se volvió hacia Cho, que era sujetada por dos policías. – Me encargaré de que te pudras en la cárcel… vas a pagarme esto. – amenazó.

- Lo hice por ti, Harry… por nosotros. – respondió ella llorando amargamente. – Nunca serás feliz con ella ¿es que no lo entiendes? Tu destino es estar conmigo. – luego comenzó a forcejear. – Voy a salir, Harry… y cuando lo haga te juro que acabaré con ella. Voy a matarla… voy a matarla.

- Llévensela de aquí. – ordenó Dean entonces. Los policías la sacaron mientras ella seguía gritando.

Draco se acercó a Harry, que sostenía a Hermione en brazos. - ¿está bien? – le preguntó. Se veía excesivamente pálida.

- No lo sé… - respondió mirándola detenidamente. – Salgamos de aquí. Hay que llevarla a un hospital.

Draco asintió. – llamaré a Gin. Querrán saber que todo está bien.

Harry asintió. Si, pensó, ahora, con Hermione en sus brazos y segura, todo estaba bien.

Continuará….


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

Harry no se movió de su lado en los dos días que llevaba internada en el hospital. Aún furioso por lo que había dicho el doctor. Sobredosis. Si ni fuera porque aquel canalla ya estaba muerto lo hubiera asesinado con sus propias manos. Tan solo pensar en todo lo que el detective Thomas le había contado sobre aquel sujeto. Tom Riddle, como le dijo que se llamaba. Relacionado al tráfico de drogas y asesino a sueldo algunas veces. Gracias a él Cho había apartado de su camino a muchas chicas para lograr el éxito y la fama que tanto quería. Aún no podía creer que aquella mujer fuera capaz de aquello, pero no le había quedado la menor duda esa misma mañana, cuando Draco y Ron le dijeron que habían encontrado en su departamento algo así como un baúl de los recuerdos de sus brutales actos. Y siempre con la ayuda de Tom. El estomago se le revolvió al penar que Hermione había estado bajo sus garras, que aparte de drogarla aquel canalla le hubiera hecho algo más. Gracias a Dios el médico le aseguró que nada había pasado.

La observó, dormida y con más color, parecía un ángel. Cuanto la amaba. Si algo le hubiera pasado, no sabría que hacer. Tomó su mano entre las suyas y se acercó para darle un beso en los labios.

- Vamos, cariño… despierta.- le pidió. – No sabes cuanto extraño ver esos lindos ojos que tienes.

- Está bajo el efecto de los calmantes, Harry… - dijo el doctor entrando en ese momento. Harry lo miró frunciendo el ceño. – No me mires así… después de todo lo que ha pasado es normal que sedemos a los pacientes, además sufrió una fuerte sobredosis… no lo olvides.

No lo haría. Seguramente nunca olvidaría lo vivido en los últimos días. Había sido una agonía no saber de ella, no tener noticias de su paradero. Los días más horribles de su vida, días que nunca se borrarían de su mente, como tampoco lo haría su rostro demacrado, desvanecida en sus brazos. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, no quería recordar esos momentos.

- ¿Porqué no te vas a dormir, Harry? – sugirió entonces el médico.

Harry negó – Quiero estar aquí cuando despierte…

Remus Lupin miró a su amigo y asintió. Le había sorprendido todo lo que había pasado. Cuando Harry llegó al hospital con aquella muchacha en brazos, exigiendo que le ayudaran, angustiado no lo podía creer. Hace algún tiempo que no tenía noticias de él, por sus constantes viajes y seminarios en el extranjero se había alejado de la familia, aunque seguía siendo el médico de cabecera de James y con Sirius solía tener bastante más contacto.

- No lo hará esta noche, Harry – dijo. No le gustaba verlo así, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y no se había movido de allí en dos días. – Ve a descansar un poco… te doy mi palabra de que no despertará en unas cuantas horas, podrás dormir, comer algo y cambiarte de ropa.

- No…

- Haslo, o de lo contrario tendré que internarte a ti también… ¿es lo que quieres?

- Había olvidado lo exigente que puedes llegar a ser, Remus. – dijo entonces poniéndose de pie. – Volveré en la mañana… - se inclinó y besó su frente, luego acarició su mejilla y luego de mirarla con infinito amor por unos segundos salió del cuarto.

Remus lo vio salir y sonrió. Harry Potter estaba enamorado… quien lo hubiera dicho.

**

Hermione sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y los ojos adoloridos por la luz que se colaba a través de sus ojos. Trató de abrirlos, pero no pudo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y sentía que algo presionaba su mano. Quiso moverla, pero sintió que no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, además tenía la garganta seca y no podía hablar. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se sentía de ese modo?. Forzando su mente trató de recordar los últimos minutos, horas o días de su vida, veía todo borroso, imágenes distorsionadas… un cuarto oscuro, risas… los ojos de Harry mirándola de manera preocupada…. Un disparo. Abrió los ojos de golpe, sin importarle que la luz los dañara, se incorporó un poco en la cama y fue cuando sintió que su mano era sujeta por alguien. Su rostro dibujó una sonrisa al ver de quien se trataba. Jamás podría olvidar ese cabello negro indomable.

Harry dormía placidamente a su lado, con su mano fuertemente sujeta las suyas y su respiración era rítmica y lenta, como un bálsamo para ella. Con su mano libre le acarició la cabeza. Él se despertó de pronto.

Sus ojos se encontraron y no fueron necesarias las palabras. Harry se acercó a ella y la besó larga y profundamente. Luego la abrazó con fuerza.

- Dios, temí tanto no volver a verte… - murmuró apretándola más contra su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué sucedió…? – logró preguntar.

Harry se separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos, con las manos acarició su rostro y le dio otro beso, largo y profundo. Cuando se separó de ella le tomó la mano y se sentó nuevamente. – Cho urdió un plan para que desaparecieras, tenía un cómplice… Tom Riddle. Fue él quien te secuestró y te llevó a un departamento en las afueras de Londres…

Hermione le apretó la mano. No recordaba nada de aquello, pero veía tanta rabia y dolor en los ojos de Harry al ir relatando la historia que tuvo miedo de escuchar el resto, pero tenía que hacerlo… necesitaba saber que le habían hecho…. Harry le acarició la mejilla cuando le contó lo de las drogas, y luego como le habían encontrado y el operativo de la policía, la muerte de aquel hombre y el encarcelamiento de Cho. No pudo evitar temblar. Harry lo notó y volvió a abrazarla.

- Ya todo pasó mi amor. Ahora estás a salvo y nunca más dejaré que nadie te aparte de mi lado otra vez. – le prometió fervientemente.

Ella se aferró a él. Claro que no volvería a pasar, porque tampoco estaba dispuesta a dejarlo solo nunca más. – Te amor, Harry…

- Y yo a ti… eres la mujer más importante de mi vida.

- No sé si sentirme ofendida por ese comentario…. – dijo una voz desde la puerta. Ambos se separaron para ver a Lily junto a James en la puerta de la habitación. Ambos sonriendo se acercaron a la cama. – Me alegra tanto que estés despierta… nos hiciste pasar un buen susto, cariño.

- ¿Remus los llamó? – preguntó Harry.

James asintió. – Y no solo a nosotros, también tus padres están afuera… Ron, Luna, Draco y Gin… Ginger y Sirius… - enumeró.

- Bueno todo el mundo… la paciente debe descansar y con tanta gente aquí metida es un poco difícil así que por favor… - dijo la voz del médico entrando en la habitación. Hermione lo observó. Era alto, delgado y bastante atractivo, además tenía una mirada amable y una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios.

Lily se acercó a él. – Oh, por favor Remus. Somos tus amigos ¿no puedes hacer una excepción?.

El médico negó. – Lo siento, reglas del hospital. Además hay mucha gente afuera haciendo alboroto porque quiere entrar a ver a la paciente.

- En ese caso es mejor que nos vamos… tus padres están ansiosos por entrar. – dijo James a Hermione, quien le sonrió agradecida.

Lily tomó la mano de su marido y caminaron hacia la puerta, Harry sin embargo no se movió de su lado. Hermione lo miró tiernamente. Se sentía segura y protegida cuando él estaba con ella.

- Harry… - comenzó a decir Remus.

- Ni hablar… no me muevo de aquí. – dijo él entonces tozudamente.

El médico suspiró y miró a una sonriente Hermione. – Es una suerte que lo haya convencido de que se diera un baño antes… de lo contrario te habrías vuelto a quedar inconciente si lo hubieras visto en las fachas que tenía… - ambos rieron. Hermione decidió entonces que aquel hombre le caía muy bien. – Te haré un chequeo rápido. Tienes mucho mejor aspecto…. Eso es algo muy bueno. Cuando termine podrán entrar tus padres….

- Gracias doctor. – dijo.

Remus le restó importancia al asunto con un movimiento de su mano, luego comenzó a examinarla. En ningún momento Harry soltó su mano.

**

Una semana después de lo ocurrido Hermione fue dada de alta, se sentía mucho mejor y según las palabras de Remus su cuerpo había sido desintoxicado por completo, lo cual la dejaba completamente aliviada. Se miró en el espejo y asintió complacida. Tenía mucho mejor color, las mejillas sonrosadas y había ganado el peso que había perdido luego de aquella pesadilla.

Harry le había contado muchas cosas pero se había guardado detalles sórdidos que tuvo que averiguar por otros medios. Luna había sido mucho más fácil de convencer que Ron entonces para que le diera más información y aunque aún sentía escalofríos de solo pensarlo le estaba agradecida. No hubiera soportado vivir en la incertidumbre respecto de muchas cosas. También había tenido que recurrir a Lily para que le diera detalles, ya que era con ella con quien estaba aquel día en el centro comercial, y aunque su suegra se había mostrado reticente a decirle cualquier cosa, por advertencia de Harry, estaba segura, le había dicho lo suficiente para saber que también fue muy traumatizante para ella.

Por los periódicos se enteró también del destino de Cho. Ahora cumplía una condena indefinida en una cárcel de mujeres luego de que se le comprobara su participación en el secuestro y también en muchos otros crímenes, junto con su cómplice.

Aún le costaba trabajo creer que la modelo fuera tan retorcida y cruel como para haber cometido todos aquellos crímenes, pero las pruebas en su contra eran contundentes y no había duda alguna de que había actuado de manera fría en la planeación de asesinatos y secuestros de modelos que se interponían en su camino. Harry había tratado de mantenerla alejada de todo aquello, que viera la menos televisión posible y que los periódicos no llegaran a sus manos, pero era imposible que no se enterara. Todo el mundo hablaba de la súper modelo que había enloquecido por el dinero, el glamour y el poder.

Aun cuando le había hecho daño no podía evitar sentir cierta tristeza por ella.

- Daría lo que fuera por saber que estás pensando ahora…

Sorprendida se dio la vuelta para ver a Harry en el quicio de la puerta de brazos cruzados y mirándola de manera risueña. – No te oí entrar…

- Lo sé… estabas perdida en tus pensamientos. – dijo él acercándose y rodeándola con sus brazos. Se quedaron así un momento, se sentía tan bien estar en sus brazos, pensó ella apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho. - ¿no me dirás en que pensabas?

Ella hizo una mueca al separarse. – no te va a gustar. – dijo.

Harry frunció el ceño. – Herms… ya te lo dije, es mejor que lo olvides ¿Qué ganas pensando en lo que pasó, una y otra vez?.

- Lo sé… es solo… son tantas cosas Harry. – se defendió. No era la primera vez en toda esa semana que discutían por lo mismo.

- Luna me va a escuchar… le advertí a todo mundo que no quería perturbarte, pero como siempre aquella mujercita decidió ignorarme. – dijo frustrado.

- Harry… que no sepa las cosas es mucho peor – trató de razonar. - ¿no lo entiendes? Es mejor que sepa todo esto a vivir siempre con la incertidumbre… y no culpes a Luna, tuve que amenazarla para que me lo contara. – él no dijo nada. Hermione se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla, luego lo besó suavemente. – Te amo y sé que lo que estás haciendo es para protegerme… pero yo necesitaba saber todo esto, es mi manera de espantar a esos horribles fantasmas.

Harry suspiró. – Lo entiendo… es solo que fue horrible y me gustaría que lo olvidaras. Yo quisiera olvidarlo también. - Hermione le sonrió y se abrazó a él. – Bien, si ya estás lista es hora de irnos.

Ella asintió. Estaba deseosa de irse a casa con Harry. Salieron al pasillo y a medida que caminaban tomados de la mano Hermione se dio cuenta de que su novio era el centro de atención de todas las enfermeras que se encontraban en el camino. Y no podía culparlas, se veía tan apuesto con esos jeans gastados y el suéter negro de cuello alto, el cabello tan indomable como siempre… y además no llevaba sus gafas, se paró en seco a mitad de camino.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó Harry al ver que se detenía abruptamente.

- Tus gafas… no las llevas. – le dijo.

Harry sonrió. – Ron se sentó sobre ellas ayer… así que en vez de reponerlas por otras seguí el consejo de Luna y ahora uso lentillas…

Ella asintió y siguieron caminando. A cada paso que daban estaba más segura de que el nuevo aspecto de su novio sería un problema para ella debido a las miraditas que le lanzaban las mujeres. Pero no dijo nada, después de todo aquel hombre la amaba a ella… sonrió ante este pensamiento y se aferró aún más a su mano. La pesadilla había terminado y ahora se preocuparía de ser feliz junto a Harry, para siempre.

**

- Vaya…. Pero mira nada más quien está aquí. - Cho Chang levantó la mirada y se encontró con Susan, quien la miraba burlonamente. No dijo nada. – y dime súper modelo ¿qué se siente ser una rata más?...

- No estaré mucho tiempo aquí… así que no te ilusiones, loca.

Susan soltó una carcajada. – No lo creo, por lo que oí te darás unos cuantos años… secuestro y asesinatos… wuau, tengo que decir que me quedé impresionada cuando leí los periódicos. Quien lo hubiera imaginado… con esa carita de ángel cualquiera dudaría que hicieras ese tipo de cosas. ¿Sabes?, tengo la certeza de que si hubieras logrado matar a Hermione tu estadía aquí al menos sería un poco más agradable…

Cho no dijo nada, porque Susan tenía razón. Si tan solo hubiera logrado matar a aquella mujer se sentiría mucho mejor, pero en cambio estaba encerrada mientras Hermione se encontraba en los brazos de Harry. Ahora ya todo había acabado.

Continuará….


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 22

El día era gris y frío lo cual auspiciaba lluvia en toda la ciudad. Hermione suspiró con resignación al mirar por la ventana de su habitación hacia la ciudad. ¿Es que el tiempo estaba en su contra?, pensó.

- Hoy será un día maravilloso, cariño. ¿Qué importan un par de gotas? – dijo su madre entrando con una enorme caja en los brazos. Detrás le seguían Lily y Ginny.

- Es el precio que hay que pagar por vivir en Londres… - murmuró Ginny sentándose sobre la cama. – pero Jane tiene razón, Herms… hoy será maravilloso con o sin lluvia.

Hermione les sonrió. Tenían razón, hoy sería un día especial junto a su familia y sus amigos, junto al hombre que amaba ¿qué importaba si el cielo se caía lloviendo? Ella estaría junto a Harry… nada más importaba entonces.

Jane le sonrió a su hija y dejó la caja encima de la cama, luego la abrió y todas ahogaron un grito de emoción al ver el hermoso vestido blanco que Jane sacó de ella. Un vestido de novia, confeccionado solo para ella por un reconocido diseñador, el regalo de bodas de su suegra.

- Maravilloso… - murmuró Ginny admirando la creación. – te verás divina en él, y Harry se quedará con la boca abierta…

- No lo dudo.

En ese momento el llanto de un bebé hizo que todas callaran, Ginny se puso de pie. – Iré a verla… esa niña está reclamando un poco de atención.

Hermione sonrió. La pequeña Alice había nacido hacia un mes y era una bebé preciosa, con los ojos azules de su madre y el pelo tan rubio como el de Draco. Ginny estaba tan contenta en su nuevo rol de madre que nadie podía quitarle la sonrisa del rostro mientras que para Draco no había nada más en el mundo ante sus maravillados ojos que su nueva familia. Aún se enternecía al pensar en la cara de profundo orgullo que ponía cada vez que alguien mencionaba a su pequeña hija.

- Ve a ducharte, cariño… quedan solo un par de horas para la ceremonia y aún hay mucho que hacer. – dijo Jane empujando a su hija dentro del baño.

Ella no protestó, sabía que era una batalla perdida tratar de razonar cuando su madre y suegra se ponían de acuerdo en algo. Aún no sabía como había sobrevivido los dos meses que tomó organizar la boda. Aunque no podía quejarse, gracias a las dos mujeres las cosas se le habían hecho fáciles y más llevaderas que hacerlo sola, y aunque en un principio se opuso rotundamente a la apoteósica boda que estaban comenzando a organiza ahora no se arrepentía. Iba a unir su vida con la del hombre que amaba, eso bien valía una celebración mayor.

Con ese alegre pensamiento se metió a la ducha. Unas horas más y sería una mujer felizmente casada.

**

Harry miró a su alrededor y suspiró. Se preguntó si Hermione tendría los mismos problemas que él en ese momento. Ron estaba discutiendo con Draco para ver quien sería el responsable de guardar los anillos, James insistía que ese era su trabajo como padre del novio y Sirius trataba de calmar al bebé sobre sus brazos.

El pequeño Ben era un bulto pequeño, pero con unos pulmones impresionantes. Miró la enternecedora escena aún sin poder creer del todo el giro inesperado, por todos, que había tomado la historia de Sirius y Ginger. Ambos se habían conocido mientras Hermione estaba en el hospital y había sido un flechazo a primera vista, como su padrino le contó después. Se vieron a los ojos y entonces Sirius supo que esa mujer era la indicada para él, poco le importó que tuviera edad de ser más una hija que otra cosa, y todo indicaba que Ginger pensaba igual. Cuando le contaron que eran novios y que Sirius estaba dispuesto a adoptar al bebé que ella esperaba casi se desmaya de la impresión, pero luego de pasada la sorpresa se alegró mucho por los dos. Ahora viendo como él arrullaba al bebé y le decía suaves y dulces palabras estaba convencido de que Ginger y Ben eran las personas perfectas para su padrino.

- Si no se calman ustedes dos juro que les arrojaré agua fría, no me importa si se arruinan los trajes. – amenazó entonces Sirius. – Ben no deja de llorar por sus gritos.

- Entonces dile a la comadreja que quien debe tener los anillos soy yo…

- Ni hablar, Malfoy. El padrino soy yo…

- Ambos somos los padrinos, comadreja…

Y fue una mala idea se dijo Harry, pero al ver que tampoco paraban de discutir por quien sería el padrino no le había quedado otra que nombrarlos a ambos como tal. Sólo así se acabaron las peleas, aunque ahora se arrepentía enormemente… tal vez aún estaba a tiempo de cambiar de opinión.

- Que Draco lleve uno y Ron el otro… - dijo la voz de Luna desde la puerta.

Todos se volvieron al escucharla. Llevaba puesto un lindo vestido negro entallado, y les sonreía con suficiencia.

- No es mala idea… - murmuró Harry. – Si con eso consiguen dejar de pelear.

Ambos amigos se miraron un momento y luego asintieron. Cada uno guardó un anillo en su bolsillo. Ron se acercó a su novia. – Estás preciosa…

- Tú también estás muy guapo. – dijo ella abrazándolo. Ron sonrió.

- Bien, ahora que esta guerra se terminó ¿alguien podría ir por la leche de Ben? – preguntó Sirius.

- Yo iré. – se ofreció James saliendo de la habitación.

Harry suspiró, al fin las cosas parecían haberse calmado. Le sonrió a Luna en agradecimiento, quien le devolvió el gesto.

**

La orquesta comenzó a tocar los suaves acordes que anunciaban el comienzo de la ceremonia. Harry miró al frente para ver como las damas de honor caminaban hacia el altar puesto en el centro del jardín. Luna iba a la cabeza, luego Ginger y por último Ginny, todas vestidas con elegantes vestidos negros. Le sonrieron y se pusieron en su puesto. Segundos después vio aparecer a Hermione, se quedó sin aliento al verla tan hermosa. Traía un hermoso, sencillo y elegante vestido blanco que se ajustaba a silueta hasta la cintura, y luego caía como el vestido de una princesa. El pelo rizado lo traía sujeto en un moño y adornado con una sencilla tiara de plata, regalo de sus padres.

El corazón se le hinchó de felicidad al saber que en pocos minutos aquella mujer sería suya para siempre. Cuando estuvo frente a ella bajó el escalón que los separaba y luego de recibir las felicitaciones de su suegro la tomó de la mano y se la besó.

- Estás preciosa… - murmuró. Hermione sonrió.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y en silencio se profesaron el profundo amor que se tenían mientras el sacerdote daba inicio a la ceremonia que los uniría para toda la vida como marido y mujer.

Harry pensó en la primera vez que la vio, en la calle y de noche, cuando casi la arroya con su coche. Y también el dulce beso que le robó aquella noche pensando que nunca más la vería en su vida. Pero el destino quería otra cosa y se encargó de que ambos volvieran a reunirse y él se encargaría de que nunca más se separaran.

La ceremonia concluyó cuando ambos unieron sus labios en un beso profundo y lleno de amor, entre aplausos de los invitados.

- ¿Eres feliz? – le preguntó Harry una hora después mientras ambos miraban desde uno de los balcones de la casa como sus invitados disfrutaban de la fiesta en el jardín.

- Mucho… - respondió ella apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su ahora marido.

Hermione miró nuevamente hacia la pista y sonrió. Si era feliz, se dijo al ver a sus amigos y familia. Sirius bailaba con Ginger mientras Ben, en sus brazos movía sus pequeños bracitos y reía ante las muecas de éste. James y Lily se movían por la pista como una pareja de novios adolescentes, riendo y murmurándose cosas al oído. Draco y Ron estaban en el bar tomando una copa mientras Luna cargaba a la pequeña Alice y Ginny bailaba con su padre.

Tenía una familia y amigos maravillosos. Y ahora también un hombre maravilloso a su lado, que la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba a él.

Dejarían el pasado atrás, donde los malos recuerdos no pudieran atormentarlos nunca más. Ahora, viendo a su familia y junto a la persona que amaban ambos sabían que el futuro estaría lleno de momentos dulces, alegrías, risas y amor… sobre todo mucho amor.

Y allí, con la luna de testigo, mientras Harry la acercaba a él para besarla, Hermione pensó que los cuentos de hadas si existían.

Fin


	24. Chapter 24: EPILOGO

Epilogo.

- Matt, deja de correr en este instante.

Un niño de cinco se detuvo justo a mitad de su carrera. Su madre lo alcanzó lo más rápido que su embarazo de 5 meses le permitió y le tendió la mano.

- ¿Qué te he dicho sobre correr así? puedes hacerte daño, cariño. – le regañó cariñosamente.

- Lo siento mamá… pero es que quiero ver a papá.

Hermione le sonrió a su hijo, una copia en miniatura de su marido. Entendía como se sentía el pequeño, ella también tenía ganas de ver a Harry, poder abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que le había extrañado en esa semana que estuvo fuera. Llevaban 6 años de matrimonio y aún se sentía como una adolescente cuando estaba a su lado. Harry la hacía sentir la más especial de las mujeres cada día. Su hijo tiró de ella para que caminara. Matt era tan impaciente como solía serlo ella, pero tenía el genio de su padre. Comenzaron a caminar, esquivando pasajeros que iban y venían por los pasillos del aeropuerto de Londres.

- Ahí está mamá ¡es papá! – exclamó entonces Matt con jubilo.

Ella le sonrió y luego levantó la mirada para ver como un imponente hombre enfundado en un abrigo se acercaba a ellos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando estuvo a escasos metros Matt se soltó de su mano y salió al encuentro de su padre. La escena era tan bella que tuvo ganas de llorar. Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo y lo abrazó con fuerza, el niño, gustoso del afecto de su padre pasó sus pequeños bracitos por su cuello y le sonrió. Entonces Harry se acercó a ella, con Matt en brazos y se inclinó para besarla. Un beso suave y lleno de amor.

- Bienvenido – dijo ella cuando se separaron.

- Estás preciosa. – le dijo él de vuelta y volvió a besarla.

- ¡Hey! Para eso existen los Hotels ¿no lo sabían?.

Harry se separó de ella y entonces Hermione fue conciente de que Ron estaba justo detrás, sosteniendo un carrito con las maletas.

- Hola Ron – saludó ella entonces riendo.

- Ten tu equipaje Potter… se supone que debías recogerlo antes de salir.

- Lo siento… tenía otra cosa en mente – dijo Harry entonces mirando nuevamente a su esposa. Matt, aún en sus brazos, bostezó. – Mejor nos vamos… es tarde y Matt tiene escuela mañana.

Era cierto, pensó ella, y aunque luchó para que el niño se quedara en casa no pudo convencerlo, Matt quería recibir a su padre y cuando se proponía algo no había como sacarlo de ahí. Otro rasgo Potter, por supuesto, pensó.

Llegaron al estacionamiento y Ron se despidió, tomaría un taxi directo a casa de Luna.

- Está casi tan desesperado como yo de estar con su mujer… - comentó Harry entre risas cuando lo vieron alejarse. Luego miró a Hermione y tomó su mano. – Te extrañé mucho, señora Potter…

Ella le regaló otro beso. – Yo también te extrañé.

Dejaron a Matt en el asiento trasero, cómodamente sentado en su sillita. Llegaron a casa en poco tiempo, a las 10 de la noche Londres no solía estar muy congestionada. Hermione observó al frente, su hogar. Nunca se cansaría de verlo y admirar la hermosa casa solariega que habían adquirido cuando nació Matt. Era hermosa, grande y tenía cientos de años, según les habían contado. Aún recordaba con humor la cara de Harry cuando le dijo que aquella era la casa de sus sueños, tuvo que recurrir a todo su poder de persuasión para convencerlo de que la comprara. Pero no se arrepentía. Luego de las reparaciones y de que Harry contratara los servicios de Potter' Desings había quedado maravillosa. En ese lugar había pasado los momentos más felices de su vida. Los primeros pasos de Matt, sus primeras palabras, aniversarios, cumpleaños, la noticia de su segundo hijo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Harry cuando dejaron a Matt sobre su cama, profundamente dormido.

- Nada, estaba pensando en lo maravillosa que es mi vida. – le murmuró acercándose a él.

Harry le pasó el brazo por la cintura y besó su cabello. La entendía perfectamente. Él también recordaba a menudo lo maravillosa que era su vida ahora. Tenía un hijo que era su orgullo y una mujer que lo amaba y a la que amaba con toda el alma… y muy pronto llegaría a sus vidas un segundo milagro para seguir llenando de amor su vida.

Habían pasado muchas cosas, grandes obstáculos para que estuvieran juntos, pero ahí junto a Hermione y contemplando a Matt dormir pensó que volvería a pasar con gusto por todo aquello si con ello lograba tenerlos en su vida para siempre, tal como ahora.

**

Harry sintió como algo le tapaba el rostro con unas manos pequeñas y que luego se subían sobre él. Una risa infantil y risueña le llegó y abrió los ojos perezosamente. Había echado mucho de menos despertar así, en su propia casa, en su cama y con la risa de su hijo llenándolo todo.

- Arriba papá… - gritaba. Harry siguió haciéndose el dormido.

- Matt, baja de ahí ahora…

- Pero mamá.

Harry ahogó la risa contra la almohada al escuchar el bufido de su esposa.

- Mamá nada… y no me mires así jovencito. Papá está cansado, deja que duerma. Ve a jugar con Alice… - le dijo Hermione. Harry sintió como su hijo salía disparado de la habitación. – Ya puedes abrir los ojos Potter, sé que estás despierto.

Harry sonrió y abrió los ojos, se acomodó en el respaldo de la cama y cruzó los brazos. – ¿Porqué no dejaste que jugara con Matt un rato? – le preguntó.

Hermione se acercó a él y lo besó. – Porque si ponen a jugar estarán horas en el cuarto y ya comenzaron a llegar los invitador, por eso. Draco y Gin acaban de llegar y hace un rato lo hicieron Sirius y Ginger. Tus padres vienen camino junto con los míos. También Ron y Luna.

Harry asintió. - Estaré listo en un momento… pero antes, señora Potter, porque no viene aquí y me da un beso de buenos días.

No tuvo que pedírselo dos veces.

- Feliz cumpleaños, señor Potter. – murmuró justo antes de unir sus labios.

Si, pensó horas más tarde al ver a toda su familia y amigos reunidos en la sala, era un muy feliz cumpleaños. Sirius y Ginger estaban acurrucados en uno de los sillones mientras Ben dormía en el regazo de su padre. Draco sostenía a la pequeña Alice mientras Ginny trataba de sacar uno de los globos del techo, Ron estaba devorando lo que quedaba de pastel y Luna tomaba fotografías de Matt mientras el niño no paraba de reír con las gracias de sus abuelos.

Hermione se acercó a su marido y discretamente lo guió hacia el jardín, la noche era cálida y una imponente luna llena le daba toques azulados a todo. Una noche mágica.

- Aún no te he dado mi regalo. – dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

- Me diste tu amor, un hijo maravilloso y otro que está en camino. – dijo él acariciándole el vientre abultado. - ¿Qué más puedo pedir?.

En respuesta Hermione le tendió un sobre blanco. Harry lo tomó y frunció el ceño. Miró a su mujer, que a su vez lo miraba de manera expectante y con un brillo en los ojos. Abrió el sobre y extrajo el documento de su interior. Cuando terminó de leerlo abrazó a su mujer y la besó de manera intensa.

- Una niña… - murmuró con emoción.

- Lo supe hace unos días, tenía unas ganas enormes de decírtelo, pero pensé que sería especial si lo sabías hoy. – le dijo ella sonriendo. – Una niña Harry… tendremos una hermosa niña.

Si, pensó. Una niña maravillosa. Con el pelo de su madre y los ojos de su padre. Una niña hermosa.

¿Qué más podía pedir? Tenían una vida maravillosa. Se tenían el uno al otro y para siempre…

Fin.


End file.
